Dancing On My Heartstrings
by KelseyCat26
Summary: Sakura dreams to be a dancer and one man could help her achieve her dreams. With one catch, She has to be his personal slave in payment.
1. Her Dreams

Kelso here. Here's the new story I was talking about in One Month Offer. It's darker compared to One Month Offer. Please Review/give feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Dancing On My Heartstrings**

**Chapter 1- Dreams**

Sakura had big dreams for herself. Really big dreams. As a child, she always wanted to be a dancer. Not a stripper, mind you, but actual dancer. Before her parents had money problems, before her parents divorced. Before she was kicked out of her mother's house. They took her out to extravagant places. One was a ballet. Sakura was memorized. Watching the beautiful woman glide about the stage. Wishing and hoping that it would be her one today dazzling the audience. After the inspiring performance, all Sakura wanted to do was to dance. She has been set to be a dancer since the age of twelve.

Her parents signed her up for everything and anything related to dance. Sakura achieved excellence in each dancing classes that she was in. The happy times didn't last though. At sixteen, her parents divorced. Her mother took her father for everything he had. He was a rich man. Her father died a couple months later by suicide. Her mother picked up drugs after her father died. Though they had problems, her father was her mother's first love. No matter what, it is difficult to forget your first loves. Her mother kicked her out. Screaming that she was her father's daughter and never wanted to see her face. Sakura knew it was the drugs talking, but the hurt of her own mother kicking her out to face the elements. Sakura just wasn't ready to face her.

Four years has pasted since Sakura last saw her mother. Her dream was still there, though quite unobtainable. She has been homeless for four year. On the streets, fighting for survival. Sakura was now twenty years old. Finding harder ways to get money without selling her body. The sick perverts that live around her. Other street people always tell Sakura to get a pimp and at least do something to survive. She kindly turns down the offers; wanting to survive without tainting her body. She danced. Sakura had her own street corner to dance on. Her corner was out on the main strip. Her beauty would attract the slime balls looking for a good time. Sakura would kindly turn them down, and point them towards other women that were more than willing. Nobody complained that Sakura would get the best corner. Hell, she attracted business for the pimps. They liked their money, but they always gave Sakura a cut for advertising.

Sakura was getting tired of this life. She was happy, but she wanted better things for herself. Sakura would pray for her dreams to come true. Hopefully sometime soon her dreams would come true in a full crash course. Sakura was a hopeless dreamer, but she was reasonable. She knew that homeless people like her shouldn't hold on to dreams. Sakura was stubborn though. She wouldn't admit defeat.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Ino. Sakura watched as a young blue eyed blonde hair woman wave at her. Sakura smiled at the woman and waved.

Ino was Sakura's best friend. She had Sakura's back with everything. Sakura had hers; though she may not be proud of the things that Ino does. Sakura loved her anyways. Ino was a stripper and a hooker on the side. Any man that was hot after Sakura; she would send them to Ino. Asuma, Ino's pimp loved her for it.

"What do you want Ino?" asked Sakura. Sakura was getting ready for the nightshift, well getting ready as much as she could.

"Well, if you're giving me that attitude I won't let you borrow Asuma's bathroom or raid my closet," teased Ino. This was another thing that Sakura wasn't proud of Ino for. She was the main squeeze of her pimp, and live-in with hooker. At least though, Sakura didn't have to worry so much about her at night. She had a place to call home. Sakura didn't. If Sakura was lucky, she would find a comfortable park bench. Sakura wasn't lucky at all.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I'll do anything for a shower and a mirror right now!" said Sakura. She knew her pink waist length hair needed a bath bad and a brushing bad. Besides Ino had good taste in clothes, for being a hooker. She could wear something else tonight. It may attract more sleaze bags.

"I accept your apology. If you'll follow me miss, I'll show you the royal bathroom," said Ino. Sakura followed Ino. Ino strutted in her outfit; it was like a second skin. It flattered her. Sakura watched the men staring at Ino. The men watching her hips sway with unheard beat as she climbed up the stairs to Asuma's apartment. Ino was a beautiful woman who made some poor choices. A high school drop-out that eloped with an older man. He dropped her like a hot potato, leaving Ino with nothing. Ino got into the business, and has been working it since.

Sakura gave the death glare to all the men looking at Ino like a piece of ass. Yes, she was a hooker. Yes, she sold her body for money, but she knew her best friend still had feelings. One night ago, Ino confided in Sakura that she was tired of the business. That she wanted out. Sakura would support her through anything.

"Ino, when are you leaving?" asked Sakura. She knew her best friend had more than enough money to get a decent apartment away from the trash of the city. She knew that her best friend could go to school and get education, a career. Then she would never have to step foot on another street corner ever again.

"I don't know Sakura. Leaving the business is harder than it seems," explained Ino. Sakura sighed. She knew that Ino would find a reason not to leave. She always did.

"Did you tell me you want better for yourself? The first step is to leave this life Ino," said Sakura.

"I know Sakura. Can you drop in front of Asuma, he won't be too happy about me leaving," said Ino.

"Fine," agreed Sakura. She wasn't happy with Ino, but she couldn't get mad at her. Not with the little friends that you could have on the streets.

"ASUMA! We're here!" shouted Ino. She threw her coat on the couch, and flicked her shoes of in the doorway. Sakura always wanted to do that once she got a place to call her own.

"WHO'S WE?" shouted Asuma. Sounds like he was in the bedroom. Ino stalked towards the bedroom, and Sakura followed. If Sakura thinks what is happening in that bedroom, then it probably is.

Ino crashed open the door excepting the worst. All she saw was her man watching porn. How original. For a pimp, Asuma was quite faithful to Ino. That impressed Sakura.

"It's your all time favorite women Asuma. Me, of course. And Sakura," said Ino. "She's just here to mooch a shower and a brush off us is that okay Asuma honey?" asked Ino.

"If it was anyone other than my blossom I would kick them to the curb. My dear Sakura how the hell are you? Come over here and give me a hug," said Asuma.

"I'm fine Asuma. I think I'll pass on the hug," laughed Sakura. "Like Ino said, I'm here to steal hot water and a comb."

"In all seriousness Sakura. If you want to get into the business; you would make a killing. Hell our profits would increase ten-fold," said Asuma. He was a business man in the heart. He would have done great things if he was in a better business.

"Thanks for the offer Asuma, but you know me. Bullheaded," said Sakura.

"Yeah yeah yeah," waved Asuma. "Go take your shower."

Sakura smiled. Asuma didn't do bullshit. Straight to the point. Sakura left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. She left Ino and Asuma alone. By the looks of it, they needed alone time.

She started undressing. Sakura unzipped her simple deep purple skirt, and pulled her lacey white top over her head. Then she pulled off the rest of her clothes and jumped into the hot water. It clicked and clacked trying to get to the temperature that Sakura wanted. Sakura rinsed her slimy sweaty skin. Taking a shower made Sakura's week; it was the best thing that she's had for awhile.

Sakura was loving it until she heard sounds. Moaning sounds. She would not listen to her best friend bang Asuma. He was twenty years older than them. Sorry to say but Sakura did not see Asuma as a sex object. Sakura was presumed to be use to it from the streets but she wasn't. Sakura banged off the water and step out of the shower. She grabbed a green towel and dried. She brushed her hair and loved every minute of it. Once she brushed her hair, she streaked to Ino's room.

Ino's room wasn't technically her room. It was her closet. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Sakura sighed. It was a good thing that Ino was pretty because Ino doesn't clean and doesn't cook. Sakura started to shift stuff, shoes, shirt but mostly shoes out of her way. Then Sakura found something worthwhile, and that didn't make her look like a stripper.

It was a dress. A dress that would be used for dancing. Sakura fell in love right away. It was white and light blue. Something that Ino would wear to a wedding, not on the street corner. Sakura slipped it on. It was beautiful on. It fluttered and flowed in all the right places. It reminded her of flying free. Out of this place.

Then Sakura dug through the clothes trying to find a pair shoes that matched and then she found a pair of ballet shoes; the next best thing. Sakura smiled. Sakura guessed Asuma like cosplay. She shuttered. She didn't want to think about what was happening in the bedroom. She put that thought out of her mind, and put the ballet shoes on. Sakura stretched, getting comfortable with a very old friend. She put on a reasonable pair of shoes on and packed the ballet shoes. She wanted to wear them on her corner tonight. Sakura just had a good feeling about it.

"Hey Ino! I'm heading out. See you later," yelled Sakura. She thought she heard a mumble. She took it as a goodbye.

Sakura hopped down the stairs and made her way to her corner. The dress attracted all kinds of attention and cat calls. Sakura ignored them. She wasn't that kind of woman. Once Sakura got to her corner, she changed into the ballet shoes. Sakura wasn't a stripper, but the street pole was a prop.

She set up her tip jar. A simple old hat. It worked wonders. Then Sakura began to dance. She swayed her hips, threw her head back, dancing with the sounds of heart. Dancing was her passion, her link to her dreams. She needed a way to reach her dreams.

Sasuke was driving down the shit area of town. He needed attention and quick. He was frustrated with the stupid woman that he works with. He saw a woman dancing. She was exotic, pink floating hair. She knew how to use everything and anything as a dance. He wanted her, and he knew a way to get her. Sasuke slammed on his brakes and did a U-turn. He cracked his tinted window down a bit. He stopped in front of her and asked,

"Hey. How much are you?"

Sakura was dumbfounded. He was asking her; her price. For her body. This wasn't the first time. Sakura sighed and said,

"I'm not looking for a friend tonight, but the blonde down there would be more than happy to help you," replied Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the blonde that the woman pointed to. She was pretty, but he wanted her. There was heat and passion in this woman. He wanted to corrupt her.

"I don't want the blonde, I want you," snapped the man. Sakura was getting pissed. He was scaring away her audience.

"Look, I'm not a hooker. I'm a dancer. If you want sex, go down the street and you'll be swarmed with woman," snapped Sakura. The man that Sakura was talking to was a drop dead gorgeous man. Dark eyes and match hair with blacker highlights if that was naturally possible. His skin was like fine porcelain. There should be no reason for this man to be looking for hookers for company.

"A dancer huh? Role playing. I could get into that," chinned Sasuke. He could tease her. She seemed so flustered with talking to him.

"No asshole. I want to be a dancer and not a stripper if you say anything. I want to be a ballet dancer," said Sakura.

"Well. A ballet dancer? You know. I have an idea you might just be interested in," said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"I pay for your dance school, and the trade off is you're my personal slave," said the man.

Sakura was shocked. Is this guy stupid?

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.


	2. Are You Stupid?

Kelso here. Here's ch 2. Thanks for reading. Please give reviews/ feedback if you want to. Sorry if the chapter is short. I promise that next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 2 – Are you stupid?**

Did this guy think that was funny? It was her life he was joking about. Sakura is going to dish him a piece of her mind. Big time. Sakura was not the woman to fuck with.

"Look asshole, that's not funny. You're fucking joking around with my fucking life. A rich prick like you wouldn't understand how much you go through on the streets. It's a tough life, and I would like for you to leave me the fuck alone now, thanks," snapped Sakura.

Sakura started to stomp off. She would find a new corner to dance on. Everyone liked Sakura for their business. No one complained. As long as she was away from this prick her anger would simmer away.

"Hey woman! I wasn't done talking to you!" shouted the man. He stormed after her. Sakura halted in mid stomp. She was pissed. Sakura turned around getting into his personal space and said, "WOMAN! MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN ASSHOLE. MY NAME IS SAKURA! ASSHOLE!," threatened Sakura. She was done talking to this man. If he doesn't leave her alone, she'll get Asuma. Asuma was not the man to mess with.

"Fine. Whatever. Sakura. I wasn't making a joke. I was serious," stated Sasuke. He didn't want this woman to make it seem like a joke. It was an offer, and he was offended.

"Why? Why do you care? Are you some sick pervert that gets his kicks about stuff like this?" asked Sakura. Even though Sakura lived on the streets; she still wanted respect as a woman.

"I don't care," blandly put the man. "I want you for my entertainment and this is your chance to get to get off this shitty street corner waiting until you give into being a whore."

Sakura flinched. She knew it was just a matter of time before she would into a hooker. Deep down, she knew this man was right. Sakura didn't want to admit that becoming a hooker was in her future. She would never let the man know that he was right though. No way in hell.

"What's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sasuke. If she wanted to play hard to get. He could play hard to get too.

"Just answer the fucking question. You're wasting my earning time here. If you're going to toy with me, then just leave. I'm not going to get fucked around by the likes of you," stated Sakura. He didn't answer her right away, so Sakura decided fuck him. She's walking. Sakura walked a couple of steps, with him watching her back. She appealed to him, oozing sexuality like she was the one that made it.

"It's Sasuke," replied Sasuke. He had no idea why he answered this woman. Hell, he could have cared less. It surprised him and her.

Sakura walked back to him. It genuinely surprised her that this man answered her. Maybe he has a chance of not becoming a complete asshole. She stopped in front of him.

"What?" asked Sasuke. He knew that this woman would be a fireball since he first laid eyes on her. He just didn't know what she was capable of. Yet.

"Is the deal still on the table?" asked Sakura. She wished of an opportunity for her dreams to come true. This was a sick way to grant her wish. Sakura wasn't picky; she learned to take what she could get on the streets.

"Yeah, it's a one night special though," smiled Sasuke. Sakura practically melted for him right then and there. He was dashing when he smiled. No wonder he didn't do very often, woman would rape him on sight.

Sakura smiled back just to be nice. Of course Sakura was always nice, but it was a little harder for her to be nice to this man. He just rubbed her the wrong way. So what if he was hot.

"So what are you going to do? Play the hand that you were dealt or take the chance out of deck?" asked Sasuke. She liked his joke before maybe he could get her to laugh. The woman at work was always going on about it.

Sakura snorted. It was a horrible joke; there was no way she was going to spare his feelings. "Cut the crap. First and foremost. I want to set some rules before I even think about agreeing to this," explained Sakura.

"Rules?" questioned Sasuke. He was curious of what this pink haired woman would come up with.

"Yeah, rules dumbass. Like restrictions. I want to lay some down before I agree of being your little pet," said Sakura.

"Name's Sasuke in case you have forgotten. As you don't like being called woman; calling me profanities don't exactly please me either. Lay down your rules, if I don't like some, then we'll compromise," said Sasuke.

"No compromising. It's either all or none Sasuke," snapped Sakura. She was really starting to believe that talking to this man was a complete waste of her time. Her patience was getting thin. Very thin.

"Agreed," stated Sasuke. He did not want to fight this woman. She was use to getting what she wanted, even on the streets. It was surprising.

"Good. First one, I want my own room with my own bathroom," stated Sakura.

"Done," replied Sasuke.

"I want my own personal teacher," stated Sakura.

"That was a given," replied Sasuke.

"I want the option to leave anytime I want, no questions asked," stated Sakura.

"Fine," replied Sasuke. He wasn't happy with that request at all.

"If I don't get men, then you don't get women," said Sakura. She did that request as torture. She was a virgin. Having sex or not doesn't bother her. She said knowing that it would bother him. One giant hint, he was in crack head hooker ville. He was looking for a 'friend.'

"Agreed," grunted Sasuke. Oh he wasn't happy at all. He would have to remain sex deprived now. He wasn't a happy camper at all.

"Last but not least. Don't be expecting sex from me. I'm not that kind of women. So don't get your hopes up bucko," said Sakura.

"Of course," stated Sasuke. He knew that the woman would find some way of protecting herself. She wasn't going to go into anything blind. He admired that. She was intelligent, even for being in the situation she's in.

"So when do we leave?" asked Sakura. She couldn't wait until she was free from this place.

"Tonight. Right now. Get your shit and let's go," snapped Sasuke. He was pissed and he knew exactly why. A strange man he didn't know was coming in his direction. He was about a foot or two taller than Sasuke. Black hair, and big, very big. Sasuke has taken down bigger. He noticed the same blonde that Sakura pointed out earlier. They must be someone that she knows.

"Hey Sasuke, you forget. I'm homeless, this is all I have," said Sakura. He didn't response, which pissed Sakura off. Then she looked in the same direction. Asuma and Ino were walking this way.

"Is there a problem here?" grunted Asuma. He thought the situation was worst, Ino made it seem that Sakura was being kidnapped. She seemed alright. Fine actually.

"There's no problem here. We were compromising," explained Sasuke.

"Compromising? You know that she's not a 'friend' right?" asked Asuma. Asuma was hoping that this man knew what it meant.

"Yes, I know. I have asked her to entertain with dancing," said Sasuke.

"She's not a stripper either," stated Asuma. He was wondering of what the hell this man was planning. Whatever he was planning, Asuma definitely didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Asuma, he knows that I'm not a stripper. Stop grilling him like he's my boyfriend and you're the father. I'm not one of your women Asuma. I'm a big girl I can handle myself," said Sakura. She wanted Asuma to mind his own business and have Sasuke get her the hell away from this place.

"Whatever Haruno. Don't come crying to me, when you're broken and dying," snapped Asuma. He stomped away in an angry rampage. No one would fuck with Asuma right now. At least no one in their right mind.

Sakura knew she had hurt his feelings. He was looking out for her but she was ungrateful. She called after him, "ASUMA!" shouted Sakura. She just couldn't their friendship like this. It wouldn't be right.

"What Haruno?" snapped Asuma. He was done with this skinny two-bit bitch. He had feelings too, even if he didn't show them. He was worried about her because Ino was. When his woman isn't happy, no one is.

"I'm sorry. I know you were worried, and I was an ungrateful bitch to you. I had no right to say something like that to you. Especially after all the things that you have done for me," explained Sakura.

"Sakura. Just be careful, men like him are no good. Trust me, I run my business around them. I'm getting a no good vibe from that man, but it's your decision. If you go with him, call Ino. I don't want to hear her bitching," said Asuma.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," smiled Sakura. "If it's alright with you, could I give you that hug you offered earlier?"

"Well duh, blossom," smiled Asuma. They hugged goodbye. Sakura knew it wasn't going to be forever. She would get Ino off the streets, and make Asuma discover something better than pimping as a profession.

"Are you forgetting me forehead?" asked Ino. Ino knew that Sakura had found her chance to leave. She wanted her best friend to have dreams and prove that she could obtain them. Sakura would give hope for the homeless and the dreamless. Ino knew she had to do this, and Ino had to let her go.

The women hugged and sobbed a little. Asuma broke the hug up and told Ino to work. The hug had gotten a lot of attention from the sleazy bags around. Ino had no trouble with the men after that little show. Sakura was glad to be leaving. Sakura yelled before she left,

"INO! I'LL BE COMING BACK FOR YOU!" screamed Sakura. She wanted to take her best friend with her. Sasuke would never let that happen. Maybe he would, but she didn't dare ask. It was asking too much from a stranger.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to his car. Nothing was spoken. They got into the car. Again nothing was said. It bothered Sakura to no end. She had to break the silence.

"This shouldn't be awkward. Why is it?" asked Sakura.

She got no answer.

"Are you going to ignore me? Because if you're regretting your decision to take in a stray, you can go ahead and take me back," said Sakura.

Again, no answer.

"You're being an asshole," stated Sakura.

"I wouldn't call the person who taking you shopping an asshole Sakura," stated Sasuke.

"I only said it to get a reply. Wait, what shopping?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, shopping as in you buy new clothing. If I'm going to be seen with you in public, then you need better clothes than that," replied Sasuke.

Sakura was mind blown. She hasn't been shopping in an actual for real store in over ten years. She was excited, and dreadful all at the same time. It was going to be a long night.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback and look forward to the next chapter.


	3. Pervert

Kelso here. Sorry it took me so long to write and post this chapter. My boss kept me for awhile at my job today. So sorry again. Please Review/ give feedback if you want to. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 3- Pervert**

Sakura watched as the city lights passed her by; like fireflies during the summer time, bright, and changing. She was second guessing her decision, but hey, it beat sleeping on a hard ground. With the car quiet, it didn't fit in with the buddle of life in the city.

Sasuke hadn't said a word to her after the whole shopping bit. Sakura hated the silence treatment. It reminded her of her mother. She started picking at her fingers. Sakura wanted to talk badly. So she did,

"What's your favorite color Sasuke?" asked Sakura. She wanted to see if he went with it. Besides he needed to loosen up. His tough personality was driving Sakura mad. She knew that they would have to deal with each other for a long long time. So it was up to her to break the ice.

"Why does it matter?" asked Sasuke. This stir crazing woman could not just relax. First she was tapped her fingers. Second she was starting tapping her foot. Currently she was picking at her fingers. He couldn't not deal with this woman's habits; she was worst than his two best friends. He decided if talking made her less nervous; then he would talk. Just to keep him sane from killing this woman.

"Dark blue," stated Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye; he saw her eyes enlarge. She wasn't expecting him to answer so easily; it entertained him. Then again, entertaining him was the whole point of her being here. That and another thing, but none of her damn business. He liked a woman that didn't ask too many questions. No wonder he was so annoyed.

"Where are we going shop at?" asked Sakura. She was curious of what kind of clothes she was going to get. To get, it made her seem like she was a pet of some kind. A very human pet. Sakura didn't like it. She didn't have to like it at all, but she got herself into it. Besides she had the deal to leave anytime she wanted; so she was stuck again.

"A couple of different places," stated Sasuke. He had plans for her alright. Evil, perverted plans for the dancer. Sasuke smirked. He was a bad bad man.

"That wasn't helpful," huffed Sakura. Hopefully she was going somewhere nice. After waiting for a response out of him; Sakura gave up. He was a man of very little conversation. Sakura got bored and stared out the window. She realized that they were going over a bridge; it was amazing. It was the first time that Sakura had ever left the city. She stared at the lights reflecting on the water. It was amazing to her, the simplest thing, which every day people overlook. It made Sakura appreciated it. She loved it. It made her smile. Sakura didn't notice the man looking at her.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. He ignored her, like he would any other woman he was with. He knew that the woman was frustrated because of the lack of conversation. He was only made to please a one person per day. She wasn't that one person. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes to check on her. He watched her stare at the water. He was curious of how she's sees her world. Homeless. It must have been hard. He didn't know how long she's been on the streets or where she managed to find shelter. It was fate that led him to her or he just needed a simplest solution to his little problem. He would go with the solution. Though she had a certain appeal to her. She was a bird caged, and he was going to be the one to let her free.

Once the car crossed the bridge, Sakura was slammed with life. The city across the river was blazing with lights. Like people always said, the grass is greener on the other side. Sakura had no idea what she was missing. Being homeless always puts a damper on getting out. Sakura watched the shops flow together, and the people rushed in out. Some people were woman, women with children in tow, men, or just people. They all blended together while Sasuke sped down the street. She watched as he made a turn, seeing the new sight and the new people.

Suddenly Sasuke slammed on his brake and threw his car into park. They were in a parking garage. It scared the shit out of Sakura. It snatched her out of her perfect world. She was pissed and she let him know,

"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Sakura. "Why did you stop?"

"Obviously it's because we are here," stated Sasuke. This woman was observant when she wanted to be.

"Oh. Duh," replied Sakura. She just made an absolute fool out of herself. Way to go Sakura.

"Let's go," said Sasuke. He wanted to hurry up and get her some clothes before anyone saw him with her. He was tired of his life. Sasuke opened his door, waiting for this woman to get the hint.

"Fine," snapped Sakura. He was being an asshole again. Sakura wouldn't call him names until she got her new clothes. She opened her door, and then lifted herself out of the car. Sakura straighten up the dress. She didn't want to look like trash or at least trashy. Though Sakura knew that she didn't have a neon screaming homeless but every upscale person treated her like shit. Sakura slammed the door shut, and stood there staring at Sasuke. He wasn't happy with her; Sakura knew this by just looking at him. His cold exterior gave nothing but if you look hard enough under the corner of his left eye; you would realize that every time that he's annoyed. That spot would twitch.

"Don't slam my car doors if you're not paying the payment," remarked Sasuke. Just what the hell did he do this woman to make her so god damn pissed at him? He didn't do shit to her. Hell, he considered himself as her savior. Sasuke knew that she wouldn't take to that idea so much.

"Fine," stated Sakura. She wanted to get the hell out of the cold. Wearing a dress for dancing wasn't bad. She was moving around to keep warm with dancing, but now just standing there waiting for this egotistical man to hurry his slow ass up.

"Let's go. You'll catch a cold with wearing such skimpy clothing," chinned Sasuke.

"Skimpy? I didn't hear you complaining," snapped Sakura. Sakura stalked by him. Heading into parking garage elevator she wanted to leave him behind. She knew she couldn't, not if she wanted new clothes. Sakura spun around and asked,

"You are coming or what?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. This woman was interesting. She was a whirlwind of emotions and it has been keeping him on his toes. He started walking towards her and passed her. He whirled around. He was expecting her to follow. Sasuke pushed the button; waiting for the elevator to hit the floor. Sakura marched up across Sasuke wanting for the elevator. It was silent. Sakura was getting use to it. The elevator dinged. They both climbed in, Sakura saw Sasuke hit the twenty second floor. It must a huge shopping center, Sakura was a little intimidated. She was so out of her element.

"Sakura," stated Sasuke. He wanted to get her attention. Sasuke was going to tell her to hang back and let him shop for her but he needs to know her size. Hopefully he wouldn't piss this young woman off again.

"What?" replied Sakura. She was wondering what he had to say. He never started the conversation. She was curious.

"I will pick your clothing," stated Sasuke. He will give her no choice. She said nothing about picking her clothing. Also it would be fun with her reactions. "What is your size?"

"Excuse me. I want to pick my clothing," stated Sakura.

"No. You said nothing about it in your rules, besides you are here shopping because of me. I should get some ruling when you are spending my hard earned money," stated Sasuke.

The elevator dinged. The doors open, introducing Sakura to new sounds, sights, and smells. Sakura remember in an instant why she didn't like malls as a child. It smelled. Bad. Swarms of woman bashing into each other to greet Sasuke and Sakura to the floor. They were so damn cheerful and happy to see you. Dishonesty was mostly there. They would have been happier if people would jus hand money over. Some people had to work hard for their money. Sakura thought of Ino. What drove Sakura overboard was; there was so many damn woman for just one floor. At least fifty of what Sakura could count of the happy bobble heads. There were different women for different sections of the floor. A woman snatched Sasuke. She was a woman from the clothes department talking heatedly with Sasuke. Sakura knew that they were talking about her; since Sasuke's eyes never left her body. Then the woman rushed over. Bombarding Sakura with measurements. Sakura felt silly. The woman made her hold her body in different ways. Sasuke was looking at her with looming eyes. Then suddenly the measurement lady left Sakura in a force of a tornado. Sakura was left standing in a funny pose.

Tornado lady blown her way back to Sasuke; then she dragged him somewhere. Sakura was left with the makeup ladies and perfume lady. Sakura wasn't in the mood to get turned into a hooker. She had enough of that at home. Again, Sakura had another thought about Ino. Sakura hasn't even been away from the streets for a day and she was already missing Ino. She definitely wasn't missing the street life.

Sakura started to roam around the store. Sasuke had said that he wants to do her shopping. Easier for Sakura. She didn't care about how she looked. She did but she didn't. All Sakura could focus on right now was the feeling of the clothing. She went by every rack, by every article of clothing just to touch it. Sakura didn't dare disturb any hanging arrangements; she knew if she would bother anything. Sakura would get a stalker. She had a feeling that these clothing women were particular of the clothes.

She guessed after you fixed them so many times to make them perfect; they would get a little possessive. If she ruined any type of system; Sakura would be doomed. There would be no more enjoying the touches. Sakura felt a velvet charcoal jacket. Fuzzy and soft. She felt a rose silk shirt. Smooth and light. It was so long since she got to touch nice clothing, yet again, receiving nice clothing. No matter how Sasuke pushes her buttons; she knew that she could never repay him. As Sakura was in hypnosis of all the clothing. Completely overcome by sensory motor. As Sakura was running her fingers over any kinds of clothes she could get her hands on; Sakura knocked a hanger crooked. She just could feel the death vision emitting from the ladies of the level. Sakura wanted to get the hell out of dodge and fast.

Luckily Sasuke rounded the corner with Tornado lady clinging to his arms. Sasuke had a smile on. A little twinge pained Sakura's chest. She ignored it. Sakura looked at Sasuke waiting for something. Anything. Sasuke waved at her; to let her know to come. Sakura knew she should have been angry for the dog-like follow me wave. Sakura cooperated and followed. She would to anything to get away from perfume stalker lady. She was worst then some people on the streets.

Sakura followed them to the register. She didn't say a word the whole time. She didn't want to taint the experience with speech. She was taking in her surroundings while Sasuke was making nice with the Tornado Lady. She was sucking up the attention. It made Sakura sick. Sasuke handed her a card. He was paying for all her clothes. Sakura should be freaking out about now, but he wanted to take her in as a pet. Shameful to say, but Sakura was Sasuke's pet. As long as Sakura remembered; you always should take care of your pets.

"Sakura," stated Sasuke. She was silent the whole time. He smirked. He knew that she wouldn't be quiet when he took her to the last stop. Sasuke grabbed three bags. Three bags of Sakura's new clothes.

"What?" asked Sakura. She was kind of excited for the clothes.

"Grab the last bags," stated Sasuke. He started walking to the elevator. Sasuke couldn't wait until the next stop.

Sakura looked. There was another three bags sitting on the corner. Her mouth dropped. She was wondering on how much he brought for her. Not wasting anytime, Sakura snatched the bags off the counter and dashed after Sasuke. She watched as the women around starting getting a crestfallen faces. Sakura sniffled a laugh. She knew that he was a pain in the ass and so not worth the depressed faces. She heard the ding for the elevator. She ran. Sakura made it to the elevator on time. She slipped in between the doors. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't hold the doors. He wasn't that much of a gentleman.

"Thanks," said Sakura. Sarcasm was one of her tools of survival. She like using it and knew how to use it.

Sasuke nodded. The elevator finally dinged to the parking garage. Sasuke strutted out first, and Sakura followed. She was going to get tired of the 'follow me' routine. Sakura walked out after him. She heard a pop and a honk. Sasuke unlocked and popped the truck. He threw her bags into the truck. He yanked the last bags out of her hands. She ignored the action and got into the car. She buckled her seatbelt. She waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke climbed into the car with a smirk on his face. It was time for shopping for his favorite thing. Sasuke started the car and threw his car into drive. He knew the perfect place to go. The car was silent again. Sakura knew that it would remain that way until she said something.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura. She saw that smirk appear on his face again. She knew he was planning something. Then the car stopped. Sakura was about to ask why Sasuke stopped here, then she saw it. She couldn't believe that the asshole could drag her to some place like this. The sign above the door said,

Mrs. Kitties Adult Play Shop. Free cosplay costume for every female customer.

Oh Sakura was not doing this. Not at all. Sakura was going to protest but Sasuke interrupted her,

"Sakura you never said anything about this in your rules," Sasuke smirked. He knew he got her. He was a bad bad man.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Pet

Kelso here. This was a hard chapter to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review/give feedback if you want to.

**Chapter 4- Pet**

She was dumbfounded. There would be no way that Sakura would go into that store. No way in hell. Sakura rather walk away now then step foot in Mrs. Kitties's store. Sakura knew that Sasuke had planned this. That bastard. She wondered how long he had this planned.

Sasuke watched as Sakura ingested the store sign. Shock, refusal, and realization crossed her mind. She was easy to read. Like an open book. Everything crossed her face. Sasuke was so proud of himself. He threw her a fast ball. While Sakura was gather her thoughts, and any sense of anger; Sasuke opened his door. He stepped out. He bent his head down back into the car. He didn't know how long it would take for Sakura to gather her thoughts back, and since he's a patience man, he said something,

"Are you coming or what," smirked Sasuke. He was staring at her, his head peeking into the car. He wanted to see her reaction, so for nothing. Sasuke had said the exact same thing as she did in the parking garage of the other shopping department store. He knew that was the clincher. That it would grab her attention. She would get mad and throw a fit. Like she had done before. Though she could throw a fit if she wanted to, as long as she didn't do anything that annoyed him. He was fine. Unfortunately, Sasuke was going to try his damnest to annoy the shit out of her. Everyone needed a hobby.

Sakura knew he was baiting her. He was testing her will. Sakura could not and would let him win. She clicked her seatbelt off. Sakura opened the car door, nicely. What she really wanted to do was bash the door on the light post that he parked next to, but she was nice for now. Sakura smiled sweetly as she could while shutting the door closed. Not slamming it. Oh she would cooperate with him right now, but she had plans for him. Really shitty plans. It was her turn. It was time to play.

Surprised crossed his face while Sakura had gotten out of the car. Sasuke watched her as she clicked off her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He knew that she had something in mind. He didn't like it. Sasuke hit his door closed and beeped the car lock. Sasuke heard the double mini honk that signals the locked car. He started strutting towards Mrs. Kitties door. He was telling Sakura not to fuck with him now. He was getting tired. Partying all night a day before would do that to a young man. He just couldn't do the shit he used to. Sakura was trying to silence a laugh. He was Mr. Macho and leaving her ass out in the cold. There would be no way she would let that happen; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Sakura followed him. Matching in with his strides as they arrived at the door at same time. Both they reached for the handle at the same time. It irritated Sakura to no end.

They both stared each other down. Both too stubborn to give up. Sakura was cold. Freezing her ass off more like it. She was bullheaded. There would be no way she would give in. Not to him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of victory. Sakura's legs were numb. She couldn't feel anything from the waist down now. She wouldn't give in to the asshole. He was staring at her, waiting for her to break. He had a coat; he would be perfectly fine for another three hours outside. Sakura on the other hand, would be the first human popsicle. With her fingers going numb now; Sakura gave up. Keeping all her fingers and toes during this kind of degree drop. That was Sakura's number one priority. She huffed. She hated to lose this battle with him, but she had a feeling that there would be more of these test of will challenges. She'll win the next one. Sakura would make sure of it. Sakura sighed. She took those last few steps towards the door. She put her hand on the handle, and yanked.

She pulled the door open. Holding it open like she was a chaffier. She saw his smirk again. It annoyed her big time. She watched as Sasuke stalked through the open door; still having the smirk plastered on his face. Next time soon, she'll get him back. Oh she had a plan. Sakura walked through the doorway after him. She was amazed and a little terrified.

It was like stepping into a whole new world. Surprisingly, the shop was tastefully done. The store reminded Sakura of Alice in Wonderland. All they were greeted by was a cosplaying bunny sitting at a purple fuzzy desk. It certainly made a statement with the black and white striped wallpaper. Sakura noticed the store had curtains instead of doorways. One lime green curtain had the word Dark pinned to it. The other hot pink curtain had Light. It was different. She was wondering what side Sasuke would drag her into.

The bunny's eyes widen when she saw Sasuke. Sakura watched the bunny devouring Sasuke with her eyes. Sakura figured bunny was about her height or a little shorter. Plain brown hair and plain brown eyes; Sakura wouldn't remember her if she saw her on the street. She was pretty, but it was an average pretty. Bunny hopped up and made her way over to Sasuke and asked,

"Can I help you Sasuke-kun?" asked Bunny.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sasuke-kun? He must be a regular here since he was recognized on sight. Sakura's heart pained. She ignored it and she ignored him.

"I want to start with light thank you," smiled Sasuke. Sakura saw Bunny melted into a puddle right then. Sakura just knew that Bunny would cause problems. She was not looking forward to it.

"Light? Really Sasuke-kun? You'll always be a dark man to me," flirted Bunny. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was going to get annoyed in about three seconds.

"I want to start soft for my pet," smiled Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dragged her to his side. Sakura tried fighting him; she wanted nothing to do with him. Sasuke threw his arm over her to her dismay. She was going to get him back.

"A pet uh? Too bad. She's really nothing to look at," said bunny while eyeballing her up and down. Oh, bunny was about to get a face full of fist. Sakura's appearance was nothing to joke around with. Asuma made that mistake when they have first met. She kicked him the nuts. She wouldn't take shit from anyone when came to appearance. Sakura was waiting for another jab. Then she would finish it.

"I wouldn't talk about my pet's appearance too much. She gets testy," replied Sasuke. Sakura looked at him. He was defending her. Sort of. More like warning bunny to back the fuck off. If she doesn't get the hint. It would be her own damn fault.

"What is she all bark and no bite? I'll help you with biting Sasuke-kun. Like we use to," flirted Bunny. Sakura. Was. Pissed. First off, what the fuck did she do to this woman to piss her the fuck off? Sakura knew from just one glace that Sasuke was, well, a slut. He can't be called a man whore; it was too nice in Sakura's opinion. She knew plenty of man whores who had standards; hell they were sometimes pickier than Sakura. Then again, Sakura didn't date on the streets. Too much disease and no protection. It really grossed Sakura out. Sakura was doing a great job ignoring Bunny's comment, until Bunny got into her face,

"What? Are you all bark and no bite? Poor Sasuke-kun. He got a bad friend for tonight," taunted Bunny. Sakura was going to hit her. She just knew it. It was a matter of time before she does.

"Shut the fuck up please. You heard the man, take us to the light side. Like now!" threaten Sakura. "If you don't wait on us now, I want to speak to your manager."

"Fine. I don't want to wait on a stupid bitch like you," whispered Bunny.

"Good. I don't want to waste my energy kicking your ass," responded Sakura.

"Hey Kittie! Your favorite customer wants you!" screamed Bunny. She flicked Sakura the bird and sat back down at the fuzzy desk. Sakura returned the favor with a smile.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed a woman. Sakura was suddenly shoved onto the floor. She watched as Sasuke got body slammed by a blonde short butterball. She was nothing like Sakura imagined.

"Hello Kittie," smiled Sasuke. Sakura was chopped liver. She lifted herself off the floor. Sakura saw Bunny laughing at her. Again, Sakura flicked her the bird. Sakura brushed herself off; she didn't know what difference it would make but she did it anyways. She just stood there while Sasuke was getting molested by the woman. It didn't bother her one tiny bit but the pain in her chest said different. Sakura took a closer look at Kittie. She was a big boned woman that handled her god given goods well. Kittie was wearing silk wrap dress. The dress flattered her figure. Her outfit did not match her store at all. It was a breath of fresh air.

"My darling Sasuke-kun what brings you here?" asked Kittie.

"Your Bunny was rude to my pet. I wanted some service Kittie Kat," stated Sasuke.

"Bunny was rude? Unbelievable! I will punish her when you have been fully serviced Sasuke-kun. So where's your pet?" asked Kittie. Sasuke pointed to Sakura. Sakura watched Kittie roam her over. "Oh my! Your pet is exotic! I love her. I have some perfect outfits for her Sasuke-kun. Tell me, what is her name?"

Before Sasuke got a chance to answer; Sakura answered,

"My name is Sakura," stated Sakura.

"Well Sasuke-kun are you going to answer my question," asked Kittie.

"Her name is Sakura," stated Sasuke. He knew he would be chewed out later by Sakura. She was not going to be happy with him or Kittie for ignoring her. Really really not happy.

Sakura could not believe they ignored her presentence. They were treating like she was less than a person; like a pet.

"Sakura? How fitting, what size is she?" asked Kittie.

"A little smaller than the usual Kittie Kat," smiled Sasuke.

"Wonderful," stated Kittie. She stood there for a minute then she clapped her hands. "I'll have perfect costumes for your cherry. I'll be back," said Kittie.

Sasuke and Sakura watched Kittie escape through the lime green curtain; the dark side of the store. Sakura was wondering what the hell Kittie was grabbing. Hopefully it wasn't anything too wild. Sakura would not wear it well. Not at all.

"Sakura," stated Sasuke. What did he want now? Sakura walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. Giving him full eye contact. It was a staring contest again. Then Sakura saw him smirked, then he yanked the top of her arms. Bring her to tip toe, then he kissed her.

Sakura was shocked. She never expected Sasuke to do something so out of character. Sakura felt Sasuke coaxing her lips into kissing him back. She was getting lost in the sensation of the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt him push her into the wall. She moaned into the kiss. Sasuke had one arm wrapped around her waist, and another supporting her head. Sakura was on fire; every part of her body was responding to his kiss. He was slipping his tongue into her mouth when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Sasuke broke the kiss with a smirk. He left Sakura leaning on the wall.

"Yes Kittie?" smiled Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke-kun I have your outfits ready. I didn't mean to interrupt the show. Bunny and I loved every minute of it," smiled Kittie. Kittie stalked over to Bunny and planted a peck on her lips. In the minute, Sakura knew how exactly Mrs. Kittie would punish Bunny. She did not want to see that go on. It reminded her of the slum she came from. Though it's only been a couple of hours. Sakura didn't miss the shit that went on there. She missed Ino and Asuma. That was it.

"Thank you Mrs. Kittie," smiled Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Now Sakura determined that Sasuke was also a kissing slut. Not much better. Though he was a fantastic kisser. Sakura's lips still throbbed from the pressure of his lips on hers.

"It was no problem for my Sasuke-kun. Also don't worry about the charge. The little show and Bunny's rudeness, the clothes are free. Today," winked Kittie. "Here's the bag. There are a total of four outfits in there for you and your pet."

"Again. Thank you Mrs. Kittie. I'm sorry that I can't further accompany you. My pet and I have a bedtime to attend to," winked Sasuke. Sakura saw Mrs. Kittie blush. Sakura knew there was no way that Sasuke would tap this woman, but man, he could flirt her to have an orgasm. Sakura was getting tired of the show. She did the only thing that came to mind and would clearly get her out of this situation of witty bantering. Sakura said,

"Master, I'm a dirty girl. Please wash me," begged Sakura. She pouted her puffy lips.

She would never do this again. Even if she was desperate. No way in hell. Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes widen; like he never expected that would said by her. Sasuke took immediate action. He caressed the black plastic bag out of Mrs. Kittie's hands. He bent down and pecked her on the cheek. Sasuke stalked towards her. He shoved the bag into her arms. Then he grabbed her, dragged her outside with him.

"Sasuke. I can walk by myself," protested Sakura. She did not like being dragged at all.

"Shut up," snapped Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to drag her to the car. He popped and beeped the car. Sasuke shoved the bags in the truck and slammed the truck shut. He let go of her like a hot potato. Sakura rubbed the spot on her arm. He sure had a grip. Sasuke yanked his door open and climbed in. He started the car. He waited for her to climb in. He sat there for five minutes waiting for her to climb in. He got frustrated. He cracked the passenger side window and asked,

"Are you getting in?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura didn't want to climb into the car with a madman but considering that she was on the other side of the bridge. In a city that she didn't know. She opened the door and regretfully climbed in. Sakura clicked in her seatbelt. Sasuke threw his car in drive and sped off, wheels screeching in all.

"Sasuke slow down!" screamed Sakura. She was terrified. Sakura didn't know whether or not if he was mad. She didn't know what to think at this point. If she didn't do something; they could get into a car accident.

"I'll slow down on one condition," snapped Sasuke.

"What is it? I'll do anything" squeaked Sakura. He took a really sharp turn. Sakura feared for her life. It was a first time for her. On the streets, she had feared nothing. In a speeding car with an emotionally unstable man Sakura would do anything to make him slow down at this point.

"The bath. I want to wash you," stated Sasuke. "You said anything."

Sakura was regretting say anything.

Thanks for reading. Please review/give feedback. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Bath Time Or Not

Kelso Here. Here's chappie 5 for you guys. Please review/give feedback if you want to. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I've been wanting to make the chapters longer, so it takes me longer to write. So please wait patiently for Ch 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 5- Bath Time Or Not**

The car was silent again. She didn't want to do it. Sakura didn't want to have bath time with Sasuke. It was unbelievable that he's holding the 'anything' card over her head. She didn't even know him. How would she get under dressed and let Sasuke bathe her naked body? Sakura blushed. She did find Sasuke highly attractive, and he was a good kisser. The down side was he was an asshole. Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Sakura looked out the window again. Staring at the life in it. Sakura felt like stone in water. She was stuck.

Sakura could always call the rule that she made. The one rule that let her come and go as she pleased. If she went back to the slums; there would be nothing there but a sad story to tell. Sakura did not want to become a hooker. She wanted to be touched by someone she loved; not somebody paying her. If she stayed with Sasuke, at least she would stand a chance to achieve her dream of dancing. She would do this. She would let Sasuke touch her; just to achieve her dreams. Hopefully she wouldn't feel too dirty afterwards.

Sasuke was frustrated. Sexually. He wanted to kiss her in the shop just for the hell of it. He wasn't expecting her to say that. It was still echoing in this head. God this woman drove him mad. He knew it. He didn't want to admit anything. He focused on the road. The lines and the lights were blending in. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Especially with Sakura. She was a highly attractive young woman, exotic, fiery. He wanted her. He owned her now. He wanted the woman. He couldn't have her. He needed her for his plan.

Sakura was tired of the silence. She wanted to get straight to the point, and so she did,

"Sasuke. Are we there yet?" asked Sakura. She just wanted to get this shit over and done with. Besides the faster she has the bath; the faster she could go to bed.

"Almost. About ten or fifteen more minutes," replied Sasuke.

"Does anyone live with you?" asked Sakura. She wanted to keep this conversation going. It was breaking the awkward silence.

"No. But I have nosy friends. They may barge in and help themselves," explained Sasuke.

"Oh. What are they like?" asked Sakura.

"One is noisy and one is lazy," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke. In real honesty, why I am here?"asked Sakura.

"I wanted to be entertained," stated Sasuke.

Sakura huffed. That wasn't the answer she wanted. So she stopped the conversation. He could give her shitty answers and she can give him the cold shoulder. Sakura looked out into the city again. Wondering if she could escape any. Without sacrificing anything belonging to her.

"Sakura. We're going to be at my place in two minutes. I'll grab your clothes. I want you in the tub," demanded Sasuke. "No protesting, understand?"

"Crystal clear," replied Sakura. She wasn't happy, but she would cooperate. Like it or not. She would do this. She would. No matter what.

She watched as Sasuke made a right turn on Rose Street off the main strip. She watched as a little light flittered between the night. She knew that the sun was going to rise in another hour or two. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was driving in an area plush with trees. Only the big houses live so far out from the city. Suddenly Sakura saw a house in view. It wasn't much of a house as it was more like a mansion. The car met up with black iron gates. Sasuke pushed a button that resembles a garage door opener; the gates opened. Sasuke drove through. He drove up a winding driveway and threw his car in park. He popped the truck. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura.

It was another daring contest. He was daring her to get out of the car first. She would not falter. She refused to lose this time. He continued to stare, and then he moved his hand to touch her face. He brought her face in closer to his. Then he kissed her again. There was a spark in his chest. He kept kissing her. Sasuke liked how the spark felt. It was like fireworks. He moved slowly to her neck. Listening to Sakura's reactions to him. Sasuke didn't want to take things any further with this woman. She would be a pawn. That's that. Nothing special.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke's lips grazed her neck. She felt life breath down her neck. Her skin was shattered in goose bumps. She was on fire and Sasuke was the only one to help her. Sakura made helpless moaning sounds that got Sasuke crazy for her. She knew that he needed to stop kissing on her. She wouldn't resist his touches. The man slut knew what exactly to do to turn her on. It doesn't work well in her favor.

Sasuke stopped. He couldn't continue with charade. It was either come clean with the real reason why she was here or let her go back to the shitty slums. Making her dreams come true was just another prop in his grand plan. Another way to gain her trust. It was an asshole move. Sasuke opened his car door and climbed out of the car. He was waiting for Sakura to follow suit. He gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Sakura was waiting for her next order. Sasuke slammed his door closed. Sakura copied him.

He rounded to the truck of the car. He motioned at Sakura to follow suit. Sasuke gave Sakura three bags of clothes. Sasuke took the last three, and the one from Kittie's. Sasuke had no idea what the fuck Kittie gave him for Sakura. Hopefully it was something good.

She watched as Sasuke made his way to the door of the mansion. Sakura was stun by the sheer size of the house. The driveway made of mini chucks of cobblestone. The house had bigger chucks of cobblestone. It was finely decorated. Any person who had seen this house would say that these people are made of money. Sakura knew that Sasuke had money, but she had no idea that money meant 'money.' The hedges were kept and tidy. Sasuke had people to take care of all the simple things. Even people could make a living on the simplest thing; it blew Sakura's mind. All those years wasting her life away dancing on a street corner; Sakura could have gone out a got herself a simple job. Sakura suddenly felt pathetic. She sighed. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her again. She went after him.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke were greeted by many different people. Sasuke handed the four bags that he was holding to someone. Then someone that Sakura didn't know took the bags out of her hands. Sakura heard Sasuke talking to a maid. It was about her, as always. She smiled at Sakura and held out her hand. The maid had short blue haircut with very pale eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he nodded. Sakura took her hand. This lady was dragging Sakura somewhere. Sakura looked back at Sasuke; his dark eyes following her every move. He was watching her every curve. Staring at her with male darkness in his eyes.

Sakura was nervous. It was just her and the maid. Sakura was trying to memorized which was the maid was taking her. The winding halls all blended in together. Sakura knew that she took a left, then another left, and right. Sakura lost track. She failed at memorizing badly. Sakura hated the sound of silence in the house. It was echoing around her. It was nothing that she was use to. Nothing like the city. Nothing like the slums that she called home for four years. Sakura needed to see if this woman would talk to her,

"Excuse me but where are you leading me too?" asked Sakura. If she was going to live here. Then she would need to learn the layout and quick. It was hard to memorize a huge place like this without blue plans.

"Bathrooms. Uchiha-sama wanted me to take you there to meet him," explained the young woman. Sakura pinned her towards her age or old.

"Oh. I knew that," said Sakura. Mentally she slapped herself. It was a dumb question.

The hall was silent again. Sakura was going to get annoyed by the silence. She broke the ice yet again,

"What is your name?" asked Sakura. Sakura wanted to at least know one other person in this house other than Sasuke. She wanted a friend in this house or it would be very lonely.

"My name is Hinata," replied Hinata. Sakura was quiet. This young woman was shy. Sakura followed her hall. Hinata led her around one more corner down the hall. There were four dark brown doors in the hallway. The yellow lace wallpaper really brought out the darkness of the wood. The designing was simple, but tasteful. Sakura liked it. Then she stopped and turned to face Sakura.

"Ms. the bathroom door is the last one to the left," said Hinata.

"Please call me Sakura. None of that Ms. Stuff," smiled Sakura. Sakura walked to the bathroom door and she twisted the knob. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then Hinata."

"Yes. Sakura-san, Uchiha-sama has made me your personal maid," smiled Hinata.

Sakura smiled. "There's no need for you to act so damn happy about it. I wouldn't want to wait on someone hand and foot," stated Sakura.

"Sakura-san it's no problem at all. Sasuke-sama should be here in about ten minutes. I suggest you get ready. Sasuke-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting," stated Hinata.

"So I have noticed," replied Sakura. Sakura walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She was blown away by the bathroom. This bathroom was larger than Asuma's apartment in the slums. There was the theme of sand in the bathroom. Tan tiles on the floor and on the walls; even almost touching the ceiling of the bathroom. Sakura could call it more like a spa. There was a giant Jacuzzi tub on the far wall of the bathroom. It was a shade lighter than the walls.

To Sakura's directed right. There were two his and her sinks. The counter was a mixture of different colored browns. Sakura walked over to the sink, it was marble. One giant mirror on the wall above the sinks. What had made the bathroom outstanding was the giant chandler hanging the middle of the room. The bathroom was gorgeous. Sakura was getting spoiled. Sakura looked around for some towels when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke," replied Sasuke.

"Oh," said Sakura. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Sakura opened the door for him. Sakura watched him as he walked into the room.

"I'll start the water," stated Sasuke. He walked to the faucet and turned. Sakura watched the water pour out. She watched it splash onto the bottom of the tub. Sakura could not believe this was happening. She got off the streets to avoid these situations. Instead, she ran into the arms and house of a sex fiend. Sakura watched him as he adjusted the water for her. Sakura was nervous.

"Okay," stated Sakura. She didn't know what do next. She was wearing only four articles of clothes. The dress, her shoes, bra and underwear; Sakura took of her shoes. She kicked in off in the middle of the door way. Sakura noticed the room got quiet. The water was no longer running. She felt heat at her back; Sakura turned around. Sakura found herself in his arms. He yanked her to him lifted her to tip toe and kissed her. This kiss was passionate; he was controlling her.

Sasuke had one hand around her waist; and his other cupping her face. His slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned. She never let a man manhandle her like this. She felt his hand moved from her waist to the zipper of her dress. She felt the dress loosen from Sasuke unzipping it. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed the dress off Sakura's shoulders. Sasuke watched the dress hit the floor.

He lifted Sakura out of the dress pile on the floor. He carried her to in front of the tub. He took in the sights of her body. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Full luscious swell of breasts, perfect wide set hips; which her underwear flattered her perfectly. He slammed his lips onto hers again. He wouldn't control himself with this woman. She was addicting. Everything about her. Her smell. Her taste. Her body. He would break one of her rules. He wanted her. Sasuke snapped her bra with one hand. It also fell to the floor. The woman in his arms was responding to every kiss that he has given her. He ran his thumbs over each of her nipples. Sakura gasped.

Sakura knew she shouldn't let her body rule her like this. Sasuke was a man who knew how to seduce a woman. She knew he was a whore; Sakura knew she shouldn't sleep with him. She wouldn't be any different from the hookers on the street. She didn't know how much unprotected sex Sasuke had. She would bet her life that he was famous for it. Sakura felt him kissing on her neck; Sakura bit her lip. She wouldn't give this man anymore responses. He kissed her again; fully and thoroughly. Sakura broke the kiss and gasped,

"No."

She didn't geta response from the man sucking on her neck. Sakura felt him cup her bare naked beast; she gasped. She watched though half shut eyes that he went on his knees. She felt him kissing on her bare stomach. Traveling downwards. Sakura got scared. She pulled at his hair; yanking his face away from her skin. He growled at her. Sakura felt hands travel up her shapely legs, cupping her bare butt. Sakura was nervous now. What if he didn't stop?

"Sasuke. No," demanded Sakura. She would not be a whore like everybody in the slums. She would not end up like Ino. She was determined not to make it her fate.

He froze. This woman said no. Sasuke was ready. He knew that having no sex was going to bother him; but almost sleeping with Sakura would not help the situation. She was here for another reason . Sakura had told him that she was a dancer and not a hooker, but he didn't know for sure. He shook off this feeling. The jealously thought that Sakura could have been with other men. She was with him now. She couldn't have men as long as he couldn't have women. He let her go and stepped back. He walked to the door and opened it. Sasuke turned around and said,

"Take a bath. I'll send Hinata to tell you where your room is," stated Sasuke. He knew what he was doing when he reached his room. "Your first dance lesson is tomorrow."

"Sasuke?" she made his name a question. Sakura was pretty sure he was pissed.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke.

"Will I have clothes ready?" asked Sakura. She didn't want to ask him that. Sakura wanted to know if she would see him tomorrow.

"They're in your room now. Bye," said Sasuke. Sakura heard the door click. She was left there, naked. Wondering what would have happened if she hadn't said no. Would Sasuke be having sex with her now?

Answer: Yes.

Would Sakura be able to say no next time?

Answer: She wasn't sure.

Thanks for reading. Please Review/ give feedback if you want to. Please look forward to Ch 6.


	6. The First Lesson

Kelso here. Here's Ch 6. Ch 7 might be updated late tomorrow since I'm working doubles, and stuff will be late on Sunday because it's my 21st. So bear with me. So please be patient. Please review/give feedback if you want. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 6- The First Lesson**

Sakura sighed. She had dodged a bullet with Sasuke. Sakura could breathe easier now that Sasuke was out of the room. She walked over to the tub and lowered herself in. Sakura. Was. In. Heaven. This was so much better than Asuma's apartment. Sakura sank nose deep in the water. She was so confused on why she was here. She had told Sasuke on the street that she wasn't going to give him sex, but she would deny him to have sex while she lived with him. It wasn't fair of her to do that to him. Sakura grabbed a small mini bottle that looked like shampoo. She lathered her hair; the shampoo smelled like cherries. Sakura washed the shampoo out and she massaged the conditioner into her hair.

She took a deep breath; Then Sakura sank under the water. The water was warm; almost on the side of too hot. Her skin burned while underwater, but Sakura coaxed all the conditioner out of her head. Then Sakura decided to test her limits. She held her breath for as long as she could; she didn't even last thirty seconds. Sakura shot up from underneath the water; wheezing and coughing. Maybe that was a bad idea after all. Then again, Sakura doesn't have the best ideas. Hence she took Sasuke's offer. After coughing a bit, Sakura heard a timid knock on the door. It was probably Hinata. Sasuke said she would come by to show her where her room was.

"Come in!" shouted Sakura. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm in the tub."

Hinata peeked her around the cracked open door. "It's okay Sakura-san. I brought towels and clothes," said Hinata. She walked into the bathroom and made her way to the bath tub. She sat the dark brown towels within arm's reach for Sakura. Then Hinata stepped back to the sinks to set down the clothes and let Sakura have some privacy.

"Cool. You just made my day," exclaimed Sakura. Sakura was really happy that Hinata brought her towels. She thought that Sasuke would have brought them but if he did; then Hinata would be out of a job. It was a simple job but Sakura would bet a lot of money that Hinata has bad days too. Speaking of Hinata and Sasuke; Sakura needed to know something. "Hinata I have a question for you."

"Yes Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Do you know what Sasuke is planning?" asked Sakura. She was hoping that the shy maid knew something. She didn't like being used like a pawn. It would piss her off. Majorly.

"Sakura-san. I'm not allowed to say. If I do say something, Uchiha-sama would get angry," replied Hinata. Hinata really hoped that Sasuke-sama would be smart about this young woman. She could tell that they would be a good match together, even if he didn't.

Sakura knew Sasuke had a short fuse. It was quite obvious that he a short fuse on his sexual rampages. Sakura was almost molested because of it. She definitely didn't want to put Hinata on his anger rampage. It wouldn't be fair for her and it wouldn't be nice of Sakura. Since she was off the streets; she wanted a friend of Hinata, not an enemy.

"I understand Hinata," said Sakura. Hopefully she would find out sooner rather than later. She didn't know what he had planned. Sakura would kick his ass if he ended up being an asshole. "Hinata. I'm going to get out of the tub now. Just to warn you," smiled Sakura.

"Thank you for the warning Sakura-san," said Hinata. Then Hinata closed her eyes and used her hands to cover her face. Double protection. It made Sakura smile. Sakura stood up. The natural cold air pinching at her skin. She wrapped her dark brown towel around her naked body. Sakura climbed out of the tub, and then she grabbed the other towel to catch the droplets of her hair. She flipped the drain for the tub. Sakura listened as the water was escaping down. Back where it came from. Hopefully that wouldn't happen to her.

She walked across the bathroom, leaving wet footprints in her wake. Sakura decided to check out the clothes that Sasuke brought her. She scoped out her lacy underwear and matching bra. They were dark blue. His favorite color; Sakura rolled her eyes. Horny jerk wants to see his favorite color on her, but I guess when you could someone your pet. You can make them wear anything you want.

Sakura slipped both undergarments on. They fit perfectly. The lady on the twenty second floor knew what the hell she was doing. Next, was a loose fitting pair of sweatpants. Also dark blue. Sakura really hoped all her clothes weren't dark blue. She was going to get tired of wearing the same color every day. Sakura slipped the pants up her legs and they were a good fit around her waist. The pants were loose enough to dance in, but secure enough to stay on while she danced. Last but not least. A white tank top. She pulled it on over her head. Sakura could see her bra through it. She shook her head; Sasuke picked it on purpose.

"Okay. Hinata. I'm dressed," said Sakura. She watched as Hinata opened her eyes and looked at her. Then Hinata rolled her eyes and said,

"Sasuke-sama picked out your clothing didn't he?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded her head. "You know, you can see your bra through that shirt Sakura-san," remarked Hinata.

"Yeah, don't remind me," groaned Sakura. "Sasuke said that you were going to take me to my room?"

"Of course Sakura-san. You also have a dance lesson at five a.m. today," said Hinata. "If you'll follow me." Then Hinata left the room. Sakura was confused. Was she supposed to leave the bathroom dirty like this? She stood in the middle of the bathroom like an idiot holding her used bathroom towels. Then Hinata peeked her head around the corner,

"Something wrong Sakura-san?" asked Hinata. Sakura was hoping it wasn't that obvious but apparently it was.

"Do you want me to leave the bathroom like this?" asked Sakura.

"You can leave it like that Sakura-san. One of the other maids will get," replied Hinata. Sakura sat the towels on the bathroom counter and walked into the hallway with Hinata. "I really don't why Sasuke-sama is having me show you to your room. It's the door across the bathroom," ranted Hinata. She was waving her hands about like a fiend.

Sakura laughed. Hinata was a riot. "It's alright Hinata. I can remember where my bedroom is from the bathroom but do you think that Sasuke would let me put my name outside the door for identification?" asked Sakura. "I know I'm going to get lost in this maze of a house."

Hinata laughed. Sakura thought it was the cutest thing ever. Hinata was shy and timid but she had human emotions.

"I will talk with Sasuke-sama Sakura-san," said Hinata. Then Hinata checked her watch. "Sakura-san. We better get going. You'll be late to your first lesson. With that said Hinata started walking down the hallway and turned left. Sakura ran after her, she really didn't want to go lost in this huge house. She paid attention to certain paintings, sculptures, and stained glass windows. Hopefully Sakura would be able to make it back to her room without Hinata's help.

Hinata stopped in front of a clear glass door and said,

"Here's your stop Sakura-san. I'll by after your lesson to escort you back to your bedroom," said Hinata.

"It's alright Hinata. You don't have to come and get me. I think I know the way back," explained Sakura.

"I'll come and get you Sakura-san. Trust me; you'll need the help to get to your bedroom. Don't fight me on this Sakura-san," ordered Hinata. "I'm doing this for you. Have fun Sakura-san. Don't get mouthy, she doesn't like that." Then she walked away. Leaving Sakura in the hallway alone.

Sakura really didn't like how Hinata put that last sentence. She wasn't afraid, it was more ominous that anything. Sakura inhaled a breath, then exhale. She turned the door knob and walked through the door. It was a dancing studio. White paint, light hardwood floors. Mirrors everywhere. One giant sliding glass door to let in the blazing sun. Sakura has been up all night. No wonder she was tired. There was a white grand piano in the far corner and a ballet bar right next to it. The room felt like home. She smiled. It was wonderful.

"You're late," snapped the woman. Sakura whirled around finding the owner of the voice. It wasn't Sakura's fault that she was late.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura. It was then Sakura heard the clacks of shoes. Tap shoes more like. She was glad that she still had the touch for dancing. Sakura could tell it was a woman. From the voice, the footsteps, and the perfume in the air. The lady came out of the shadows. She walked up to Sakura and she did the one thing that Sakura would never expect,

The lady slapped her and said "I know you heard me. I am your teacher. You are the student. If you want to dance; you will so with my guidance. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded her head. She was too shocked to speak. She couldn't believe this unknown woman completely bitch slapped her. On the street, Sakura would punch people for less. This woman wouldn't be any different. Sakura was getting ready to swing when Hinata's warning of getting mouthy floated to the front of her mind.

"What cat got your tongue street rat?" taunted the woman. Sakura's eyes squinted. She caught the street rat taunt. Sasuke must have told the woman where Sakura came from. Oh, it was time for a comeback.

"My name isn't street rat bitch. My name is Sakura. I am here to dance and you better be as good as your implying. I don't want to waste my life with you," snapped Sakura.

"Good. Very good. Not only do you know how to speak street rat but you do get angry. Keep your anger. You'll need passion for dancing. My name is Tsunade. I'll be your ruler. If you do not do as I say, I'll punish you," threaten Tsunade. "Start with the stretches street rat. Your shoes are in the corner." Sakura looked where Tsunade was pointing. Dark blue ballet shoes. Sakura rolled her eyes. He was everywhere. How the hell is she supposes to get him out of her mind?

She stomped over to her shoes. Sakura plopped down onto the hardwood floor. She stretched her right foot first then she switched to the left. She rotated both of her ankles for twenty rotates. Then she stretched other leg over the other. Then she switched. Sakura stood up and did ten jumping jacks. She bent over having her fingers touch the floor. Once she was done with stretching, she looked at Tsunade, awaiting the next demand.

Tsunade nodded her head in approval. "Your stretches are fine but they could be better. Put yourself on the bar. We'll start with ballet. Uchiha told me of your ambitions. Get your shoes on street rat," commented Tsunade.

Sakura figured that Tsunade was going to call her street rat from now on. Sakura sighed. She ripped her street shoes off a put the dark blue ballet shoes on. They were uncomfortable. The shoes needed to be broke in. She looked at Tsunade. Sakura was treating her like she was ruler. It made Tsunade smile.

"Get on the bar street rat," ordered Tsunade. "Do forty plies."

She waddled over to the ballet bar. Still not exactly use to the new shoes. She laid her left hand on the bar, stabling herself; and then getting her feet into the position. Her muscles were screaming. Sakura let go of the bar. Slowly she bent her knees down and stretched arms out wide. Up and down. Down and up. Sakura was at peace; her body completely use to the abuse now. She had completely forgotten how much time has passed.

"Hey street rat. That was forty. Do twenty tendus for each leg," ordered Tsunade. Sakura internally groaned. She did not like tendus at all. She didn't like them as a child. Sakura rested her left hand on the ballet bar then she lifted her right arm out. Sakura slowly brushed her right leg out to the side. She had feeling she was doing it wrong. Sakura knew that Tsunade would point it out right away.

"Street rat! Keep that toes pointed and on the floor!" shouted Tsunade.

Sakura quickly fixed her mistake. Her muscles were relaxed again; her body knew that she was doing the position right. Sakura had lost count. She stopped with the right leg and started to the left. Sakura kept a mental note about the toes. She figured if she was short a couple of rotations, Tsunade would let her know. Nothing was said. Sakura continued the exercise.

"Street rat. You're done after you give ten continuing leaps around the studio," ordered Tsunade.

Sakura breathed in and out. Slowly her heartbeat. Sakura stretched after she got off the bar. Then she relaxed her hamstrings and leaped. She had forgotten how much leaping takes out of the energy. Working on the street corner did not do her dancing justice. Sakura had forgotten how many muscles were used in this kind of dance. Eight, nine, and ten; then Sakura was done with the class. This lady was going to kick her ass everywhere when it came to dancing. She was going to kill Sasuke for finding a woman like this.

"I'll see you Monday. Street rat," said Tsunade.

"Okay," wheezed Sakura. Hinata was right. She might have to be dragged back to her bedroom. Sakura plopped down and unlaced her shoes. She tied her shoes together. Sakura saw a hook on the wall. She stood up and hung up her shoes. Then the door opened. Sasuke walked in, smirking.

"How was your lesson Sakura?" asked Sasuke. He smirked. He found the hardest trainer. Ever. He loved having money.

"I'm going to kill you," breathed Sakura. She knew it. She knew he planned to have this trainer to torture her. He was a sick man.

"That's not very nice Sakura. I'm here escorting you to your bedroom," stated Sasuke. "I want to say thank you Tsunade. She will see you Monday."

"Of course," replied Tsunade. Then Tsunade walked out of the room. It was only them. Sasuke and Sakura, in the studio, alone. Sakura was scared. Was he going to go after her again? Sakura closed her eyes as she saw him walk her way. She felt him grab her wrist. He was leading her back to her room. Innocently.

"Sakura. When you get to your room, go to bed. I'll wake you up later," stated Sasuke. "Then I have plans for you. Dirty plans.

Or not.

She was not looking forward to Sasuke's wake up call. Or his plans for that matter.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter compared to the last one. Ch 7 will be longer. Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to.


	7. Expected Meetings

Kelso here. Here's chapter 7. I lied when I said I wouldn't update today. Please review/ give feedback. Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a great one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 7 – Expected Meetings**

After Sasuke warned her about his wake up call; he ditched in her hall. Leaving Sakura to find her room and survive. He stalked off. Sasuke was pissed; his father was waiting for him. Wanting to talk; Sasuke knew talks will end up being about her. He didn't want to talk at all. His father was too much of a pain in the ass.

Sakura looked at him and threw her arms in the air. Sakura had a 'What the fuck just happen?' look on her face. One minute he was perfectly happy torturing Sakura; then next, he's having a bitch fit. Sakura was confused with this man's emotional status and she was a woman. Most women were emotional. Sakura knew this by experience because well, she was one. At least the last time she checked. She signed as she watched Sasuke's back shrink in the distance. Men were confusing. Emotional men were worst; like Sasuke.

She shook her head and looked around the hallway. Then she discovered a problem; she had no idea where she was. Sakura was frustrated; so much for remembering any landmarks. That dance class kicked her ass around, she had forgotten everything. She just threw her arms in the air in aspiration. She was so lost.

"Hey. You need help?" asked the man.

Sakura whirled around. She saw a man standing a couple meters back behind her. Sakura studied him; he had a pineapple shaped head. He was dubbed from now on as pineapple. He was wearing dark green t-shirt and dark blue pants. He was attractive, but not Sakura's type. He may be more like Ino's. Sakura's heart throbbed; she was missing her best friend. Sakura had no idea where he came from; which means he might know the way around this maze.

"Yeah actually if you're offering to be a tour guide," smiled Sakura. At this point Sakura would take any help at this point. She might actually starve to death in this maze of a house. At least she knew people on the streets that gave her some food now and then. She was desperate for anyone at this point.

"What are you looking for?" asked Pineapple head. He was scratching his head and stretching his back at the same time while walking. He was a man of multiple talents.

"My bedroom," replied Sakura.

Pineapple head sighed. "How troublesome," groaned Pineapple head. "Do you remember anything about it?"

"Well. I haven't been to my room yet but I have been to a very tan bathroom if that helps any," replied Sakura.

"You're in C wing. Follow me," stated Pineapple head.

They started walking. It was quiet as usual. Sakura looked around again to memorize which ways he was leading her. Sakura was so busy looking at all the shit she could to remember the hallways when he asked a question,

"How did you get here?" asked Pineapple head. Sakura was surprised. He didn't ask her her name. He asked her how she got here. That was quite interesting to Sakura. Curiosity as it would be called. Interesting. He phrased the question strangely; so this might mean that she wasn't the first woman he had caught roaming around Sasuke's place. That only supported the theory that Sasuke was a slut.

"Sasuke brought me here," replied Sakura. She really didn't want to talk to an absolute stranger about how exactly she got there. It was way too complicated and well, embarrassing. She was hoping for not a lot questions from him about how exactly. Besides, it really wasn't any of his god damn business anyways.

"Don't you think you over stayed your welcome?" asked Pineapple head.

"Excuse me?" squeaked Sakura. She was hoping that he didn't think that she was a hooker but some feeling deep deep down in Sakura's gut. She knew that was exactly what he was implying such. Asshole.

"Has he paid you yet?" asked Pineapple head. "Maybe that's why you're sticking around."

She was bound and determined to get this man straighten out. There would be no way that she would tolerate being an accused of being a hooker. At least not before she went to bed for the day; she was going to let him have it.

"Look Pineapple head," stated Sakura. She got up to his face and poked him in the chest. "I am not a hooker. So do not treat me like one. If you want to know why exactly I'm here; talk to Sasuke because I have no fucking clue and if you know, I would love to fucking know. Alright?" snapped Sakura. Mentally Sakura was cheering herself on. She would never let a man step all over her. No way in hell.

"Pineapple head?" the man tilted his head. "What kind of stupid ass nickname is that?" asked the man.

"I thought it was a perfectly fine nickname thank you very much and since I don't know your name than that will have to do," replied Sakura.

"It's Shikamaru," stated the man.

"Good to know I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you," said Sakura. She smiled, it was a start with the pineapple shaped head man.

The conversation died off there. She knew that he had plenty of questions to ask and Sakura knew she wouldn't answer any of them until she got to sleep. Her whole body was screaming. Sakura's eyes were dragging ass. She knew it had to be about nine in the morning; Sakura's original bedtime on the streets. She looked around. Sakura started to recognize certain decorations around the C wing. She knew that her bedroom was close. Shikamaru took another left turn and it was. A door with cherry blossoms decorating the outside; Hinata must have talked to Sasuke about the sign. Sakura laughed. It didn't do much good.

"I suppose this your stop?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes. I talked to Hinata about putting a sign on the door for me. Apparently she talked to Sasuke about it," smiled Sakura. She had to give Sasuke props. He actually did want she wanted for once.

"Sakura. May I ask you a question?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well not to be dumb but you just did," replied Sakura. She loved teasing people when she was tired. Ino always called her a bitch for it. Maybe it was the whole "picking Ino up and throwing her in the dumpster" trick that pissed her off. Sakura could never figure that one out. Asuma laughed his ass off and refused to help her out. He quickly changed his mind when Ino threatened to cut off having sex with him. Then he helped her and made her shower three times. Sakura smiled. She missed them.

"You know what I mean. Don't be a smartass," stated Shikamaru. "Where did Sasuke find you?"

"In all honesty. He found me on a street corner but before you get any ideas. No I'm not a hooker. I'm a dancer. That's what I told Sasuke since the first time we met; he offered me to live here and getting schooling for dancing if I entertained him," explained Sakura. "I probably wouldn't have taken up the offer if I knew that 'entertaining' meant him picking on me all the fucking time."

Shikamaru laughed. He was an easy going guy. "You'll get use to it. He picks on everybody. If you ever meet Naruto, you'll know why," said Shikamaru. "I'll let you get to bed. You look like you've been up all night."

Sakura scoffed. She was hoping that she didn't look that bad. Then again, Sakura was always in bed by this hour. She would bet she looked like shit, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Thanks for the escort. Hopefully someday I'll forget out this maze of a house," laughed Sakura. She held out her hand, letting Shikamaru decide whether or not to shake it.

"It was nice to meet you Sakura. Maybe I'll see you around," smiled Shikamaru. He liked this woman, not like that. She was a good match for Sasuke. If he could ever meddle himself out of the situation that he's in now; maybe he'll go after her. Shikamaru waved and started walking away in his lazy fashion of scratching his head and stretching his back. Sakura was curious on how he did that without falling. It would be a question remaining unanswered.

"Definitely," agreed Sakura. She waved back with one hand and turned the doorknob with the other. Sakura flipped the light switch and then walked into her bedroom. It was huge, it was gorgeous, and it was pink. Sakura hated when people assumed that her favorite color was pink because of her hair. She knew that she had an unusual color for hair. It was normal for her. Plus it's not like she hadn't tried to get rid of it. Hell, Sakura tried to dye her hair every shade known to man; her hair wouldn't hold color. It was a bitch. She would get all kinds of remarks on the streets; she learned a long time ago to ignore it.

Sakura checked out her bedroom. Pink and dark cherry wood; Sakura rolled her eyes. It was Sasuke's doing again; he was playing on her name. The meaning of her name was cherry blossom. There was dark cherry wooden floors and the bed frame, dresser, and nightstands all matched. There was light salmon shade on the walls, and a light pink bed spread on the bed. The room puked pink; it was oozing out of the pores of the room.

She strolled across the room to the dresser. Sakura opened a drawer; she discovered all her clothes were there. She rooted around to check out the rest of clothes; she even checked the closet. There was a really gorgeous emerald dress; it looked like a ballroom dress. She guessed that Sasuke needed everything and anything for every occasion. Sasuke did pretty good. Not everything was dark blue; her wardrobe was looking up already. Sakura dug around for some pajamas.

A dark blue nightgown; it was the best pajamas wear that Sakura found. Everything else was skimpy as hell. Maybe he had some plans for a morning attack. Sakura was not looking forward to it at all. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Sakura started pulling off her sweaty dance wear and threw it in the middle of the floor. Hey, it was her room; she could do whatever the fuck she wanted to do.

Once all her night gear was on; she pulled the covers back. Sakura squished the bed down testing the comfortably of it. It was pillow top. Sakura was so excited to sleep on it. Sakura hasn't been on a good bed for years. She climbed up the bed and nestled herself in. Then she realized a problem, the light switch was across the room. So for the hell of it; she tried clapping. Once, twice, the lights went off. Sakura was smiling in the dark. She was going to get so spoiled. She laid her head on her pillow. Sakura was out like a light within two seconds. Happily sleeping. So happy that she was off the streets; so glad that she met Sasuke. He saved her.

Sasuke knew he was late for his meeting with his father by like four hours. Sasuke was seriously hoping that his father got frustrated and left. He doubted it, but he could hope. After Sasuke ditched Sakura in the hallway; he decided he needed a drink before dealing with his father. One drink turned into another and another; so four hours passed by without Sasuke's notice. He really didn't care. He left his private bar, and made his way down the hall to go meet his father in his office. He wanted to get it over with now since he has a few drinks in him. It wasn't technically a few drinks, more like a lot. Sasuke ended up in front of his office faster then he thought.

He knocked on the door twice. Then he shook his head; wondering why the hell was he knocking on his own office door. Sasuke turned to doorknob and walked it. It was his house, his office; he could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"It's about time son," snapped Fugaku Uchiha. "What the fuck took you so god damn long?"

Sasuke scoffed. He wasn't afraid to tell his father the truth.

"You," replied Sasuke. He really hoped that his father liked his answer. He knew that he did. He smirked.

"Son, quit being an asshole. I am your father and I want to talk to you about your future," stated Fugaku.

"Mother is worried isn't she? You never give me the light of day since you have Itachi to be there!" snapped Sasuke. "Why the fuck would you care about your youngest child, I don't get anything!"

"Yes, your mother is worried," replied Fugaku.

Sasuke's face softens; he loved his mother. It was his father that gave him issues. He could never live with his father if he wanted to have a better relationship with him. The separation was hard on his mother. She had to go on depression medication. The fights between him and his father got worst after that. She had tried to commit suicide. Sasuke had stopped talking to his father since that day. Until now.

"Tell her I'm fine," stated Sasuke. He didn't want to hurt his mother anymore than what already happened.

"That's not what she's worried about son," stated Fugaku. "She wants you to be happy and get married."

"I am happy father," snapped Sasuke. He knew that this topic would come eventually. It was a big mistake to tell him.

"Sasuke! You have to marry her! You knocked her up!" shouted Fugaku. "You will dishonor that woman and our family if you don't!"

"FATHER! I. WILL. NOT. BE. FORCED. TO MARRY!" screamed Sasuke. This is how they always end up talking to each other. By yelling. "Besides, she wasn't pure at all. She was cheap sex from work. She used me as much as I used her! Can't you see that she's trapping me?"

"You did this to yourself son," sighed Fugaku. He wanted better for his son. Even if he was the youngest; getting himself into this position did not look good for his company. So he would force his son to do the right thing. Even if it killed his son.

"Father I don't want to hear the rule of riot. It took two tango; she's just as fault as I am. I told her to begin with that I wouldn't marry her if something like this happened," snapped Sasuke. "Besides, she knew and she still opened her legs up."

"Son. You are getting married by one month and before you argue, if you want any of your financial support. You. Will. LISTEN!" shouted Fugaku.

Sasuke stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He had one month of freedom left. One month before his life was ruined. He needed a plan and fast.

Thanks for reading. Please review/give feedback. Please look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Seduce Me

Kelso here. Sorry about the long update. I've partied hard these last two days. lol. I hope you like this chapter, it was hard for me to write since I kind of screwed up my plot line. I think I fixed it now. I'm sorry about Karin being so "Overused" but I. Don't. Like. Her. So she's perfect for this part. Please Review/give feedback if you want to. Oh. This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 8- Seduce Me**

Sasuke knew that he was screwed. Big time. He didn't want to marry that slutty bitch woman from work. No way in the burn levels of hell. Sasuke would kill her first. Or not. He would wait until the baby was born; then kill the bitch. Sasuke nodded his head, it sounded like a good plan to him. He was stomping down the hallway pissed off and moody when he heard the voice that he didn't want to hear. Ever. He cringed; this bitch had great timing.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing up so early?" asked a woman.

He was still cringing when he slowly turned around to face the woman. He knew exactly who that voice belongs to. He didn't want to talk to this lying bitch. She wanted Sasuke for his money and in one month; she gets exactly that.

"Karin. What are you doing here?" snapped Sasuke. He wasn't in the best of moods. He needed more to drink before he could even talk to her. He started stomping to the bar again. It was the only way to deal with this screechy voiced woman. Sober he wouldn't touch her at all. He could have blamed all the liquor that he consumed, but it was her idea to take him back to her place. He didn't care; at that point he only wanted one thing. Besides, she was awful. That was the only thing that Sasuke remembered the whole night.

"Your father brought me here. He was hoping that you would change your mind when you saw me," replied Karin.

There would be no way in hell that he would change his mind once he saw her; hell he wanted to run for it once he heard her voice. His father was out of his mind.

"I'm not changing my mind. I told you at the beginning that I wouldn't marry you if you tried pulling some stupid shit like this," snapped Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun I'm pregnant with your baby," said Karin.

"Get out Karin. I won't tell you again," snapped Sasuke. He decided against the drinks. He had a wakeup call to give even more so if Karin wants to follow and watch. That would be perfect. He strolled towards C wing.

"Sasuke-Kun why do you look so happy for?" asked Karin. "You are going to marry me. I know you hate me and I'm holding your child, so what the fuck do you look so damn happy?"

He had a plan. It made him pleased. Sasuke needed to talk to a maid. Fast. Suddenly Sasuke spotted a dark blue bobble head. Does everyone have great timing today or what? Sasuke smirked. Hopefully with such short notice, everything would be planned out alright by tonight.

"Hinata," stated Sasuke. He knew it would get her attention. She had surprisingly great hearing like a ninja. Hinata made her way over to Sasuke's direction. Hinata saw a red head woman following Sasuke. She knew that she would be causing problems for her master. She quirked her eyebrow at him; he responded by a little nod that went unnoticed by the strange woman. It was a sign to take care of things.

Hinata approached Karin with a nonchalant face on. Sasuke had given the nod that means 'kick her the fuck out' Hinata knew this nod rather well. At first it bothered her to get rid of people in the house but eventually she looked forward to kicking people out. It lightened up her day. Hinata smiled. It was a kind smile that didn't reach her eyes. Once she strolled across the hall in front of Karin, she said,

"Ms. Karin please let me show you to the lobby where the wedding is going to take place," kindly said Hinata. She looked at Sasuke. She got an approval of the 'lobby' lie. Which means kick their ass out the door; Hinata smiled, this was almost the best part of her job.

"That would be wonderful," smiled Karin. Little did she know what was going to happen. Sasuke didn't care if it was his child or not. He would not tolerate this woman ruining his day. He watched Hinata and Karin link arms acting like they were the best of buddies. He could trust Hinata kicking Karin out of the house.

As they were leaving, Sasuke needed to get his plan in action. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Sasuke flipped it open and starting hitting buttons. A lot of things are riding on him figuring out the plans fast. Hopefully everything flows into place. Until then, Sasuke snapped his phone shut, and continued his mission to walk to C wing. He smiled. It was going to be sooner than he planned which is perfect.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's office, Fugaku knew his son would be planning something to get out of this marriage. He did the one thing he could do; he called Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Fugaku was hoping more than ever now that Itachi could talk some sense into his brother's head. They have had a good sibling rivalry; so hopefully that would help. Sasuke always wanted to outdo Itachi. Always it was a younger sibling thing or so Fugaku thought. He wanted Itachi to spy on Sasuke's plans tonight. Sasuke would always be three steps ahead in something and have multiple back up plans. It made Fugaku proud and ashamed at the same time. Fugaku retrieved his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He beeped his phone multiple times then snapped it shut. Fugaku at least he had one son that listened.

Fugaku lifted himself out of the chair in Sasuke's office and walked out. He walked down a hallway that led into the lobby. Then he saw a familiar shade of hair, it was Karin walking linked arms with a maid. Karin was laughing and smiling and have a grand ole time. Meanwhile, the maid looked bored to tears. She was nodded her head every now and then to pretend she was listening.

"Karin where were you?" asked Fugaku. He needed her to help Sasuke change his mind. She had gotten bored in the first two hours; so she left. Fugaku was a little ticked that she wasn't there.

"I was checking out the house," smiled Karin. Stating that like it explained everything. She was a little retarded.

Fugaku frown deepen. Where the hell did Sasuke find this stupid woman? He was repulsed and confused at the same time. "He came to talk eventually Karin. You missed it," stated Fugaku. If it was his choice and it wouldn't look bad to the company. Fugaku would kick this woman to the curb.

"Actually, I just saw him in the hallway," said Karin.

That intrigued Fugaku. He wondered what the hell Sasuke said to this woman. She doesn't look angry; actually she looks quite pleased. This man was so confused at this point. He shrugged his shoulders. He would get the answers out of her. He wouldn't worry about it anymore as long as Sasuke goes through with marrying this woman.

"What did he say to you?" asked Fugaku.

"Well, at first he's like 'get the hell out' and then he's all smiley and everything. I asked him why he was all smiley, and then he saw this maid," said Karin. Karin pointed to Hinata. "Then he's all like, take her to the lobby and show her where the wedding going to be, then that's it."

Mentally Fugaku was twitching. Now he understood why Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with this woman. "Karin we should get going," stated Fugaku. He wasn't looking forward to the car ride home.

"But maid-san still hasn't shown me where the wedding's going to be," whined Karin. At that point, everybody who could hear her talking was annoyed; the eyebrow twitching shared across the room.

"Actually Karin-san, this is the end of line. Sasuke-sama wanted me to lead you out," explained Hinata. On the outside, she was putting on a face of regret and apologetic. In the inside, Hinata was screaming get the fuck out of the house please. There would be no way she could say that to Karin. Actually, Sasuke might laugh his ass off so hard; he would probably give her a bonus. Hinata could only dream. Then something unexpected happened. Karin unlinked arms with Hinata and,

Karin slapped Hinata.

The echo of the slap traveled through the whole lobby. Fugaku would bet money that it was heard in Suna; which is the next city over. He never expected that Karin would be uncivil towards a maid. It wasn't right. She should know not to piss off the people taking care of you. The house talks and people will hate her now.

"Karin you have overstepped your boundaries. You are not lady of the household yet. We must go before my son hears of this," snapped Fugaku.

Karin walked towards Fugaku. She was having a fit. There would be no way that she would be so disrespected and let it slide. Karin believed she had to lay down the law. She knew who was losing their job first when she becomes the lady of the house.

Hinata watched as bitch one and bitch two made their way out the door. She wished them the thought of 'don't let the door hit you in the ass.' It's not Hinata hasn't been hit before but it's been awhile since she was last smacked around. Hinata could still feel her cheek stinging. She just knew it was going to bruise. Karma will bite Karin's ass eventually. With the problem makers gone; Hinata could finally return back to work. Her master gave her orders; Hinata looked at the phone that she had in her pocket. She had a party to plan for tonight. She shot out of the lobby like her ass was on fire. She had a lot to do before tonight.

Sakura shot up in the bed. She had no idea what she was dreaming about but whatever it was it scared the crap out of her. She wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. Sakura had no idea what time it was; personally she didn't care much. Her body felt rejuvenated and full of life. She was glad to have sleep after staying up all night.

She knew something was missing though. Sakura had that feeling; the same gut feeling that people can't explain. Sakura knew that someone was going to bolt through the door. She ripped the covers from her body and let the cold air nip her skin. Sakura slid to the floor and walked across the room to meet this person.

Suddenly the door swung open. Everyone had great timing today. Sasuke was standing in the doorway leading on the wall. He had his famous smirk that melted Sakura's knees. His eyes landed on her nightgown; skimming her body, eating her up with his eyes. She knew right then and there; she wouldn't say no this time. She walked those last few steps to close the distance. They were face to face. Sakura grabbed hand full of his shirt and pulled. The room was quiet except the clacker of the buttons hitting onto the floor. Sakura exposed his chest. Sakura licked her lips; she knew the man was attractive but never gave a thought about what was underneath the clothing. She took her fingertips and attentively touched his chest. She heard a gasp come from Sasuke and she knew that she couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura slammed Sasuke into the wall. Sasuke grunted from pleasure. He loved a woman taking charge, even more so when the woman was fire itself. He would burn for her. Swiftly Sakura slammed her lips against his. He groaned again. Sasuke snaked his arms around her; picking her up. The motion forced Sakura to press her most intimate parts against his. She could feel him ready, hard and eager for motion of sex. Sakura moaned against the kiss as he thrust his hips into hers. She latched her mouth to his neck; sucking the tender parts of it. Sasuke had a better idea of what she could suck on.

Slowly but surely Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her over to the bed. He threw her down and climbed on top of her. Sakura knew what was going to happen. She sat up and pushed Sasuke's torn shirt off his shoulders. Sakura was reaching for the button of Sasuke's pants when she felt Sasuke's fingers rubbing the outside of her underwear. Sakura moaned. She grabbed the swell of his pants and rubbed. Sakura heard a frustrated growl from Sasuke.

He decided he didn't want to spare the nightgown; he could afford to buy her a new one. He ripped the nightgown of her. Her body jerked with the force. He cupped the perfect, supple breast again with his hands. She moaned something incoherent. Sasuke smirked he liked that sound very much. He lowered his mouth to her left breast. He engulfed her harden nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

He smirked again. This time as he sucked and caressed Sakura's breast; he slid one finger inside her. He wanted to be inside her; she was so tight. Sakura thought that she had gone over the edge; the feeling was on the verge of pain and a mixture of pleasure. She knew that she needed to say something and quick before he actually did hurt her.

"Sasuke," breathed Sakura. "I'm a virgin."

Sakura hoped that he wouldn't stop just because of her virginity. She needed the man to finish what he started. Technically, she started it but he was more than welcome to finish it. She watched as he kissed his way down her stomach and passed her waist. She had a slight idea of what he was going for. Ino told her about all kinds of sex. So Sakura had an idea, but not the experience.

She felt hands sliding off her underwear. Sakura watched as Sasuke tossed disregarded underwear across the room. He turned his head towards her. They made eye contact and then Sasuke moved as fast as a ninja. He swirled his tongue to her sensitive part. Sakura cried out. He continued to lick and suck her. Her sounds encouraged him to go faster. He slipped his finger into her again while continuing the attack with his mouth. Sakura was screaming and moaning unintelligent words. Sasuke knew she was close.

Sasuke stopped the attack with his tongue but he continued with his fingers. He moved slowly teasing her insides. Sakura was still moaning and then suddenly he felt her walls tighten. Sakura screamed Sasuke's name in having her first climax with a man. It wasn't her first climax; she was too curious about her own body. As Sakura was returning from the moon; Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans. He let the pants hit the floor; along with his boxers. He was up hard and ready. Sasuke wanted this woman in every still way. He moved on top of her; pushing his hips in between hers. He slammed his lips to hers again. Sasuke touched her with the tip of his penis. He wanted to slam his body into hers. He needed to be easy on her. He looked at her; Waiting for her approval again.

Sakura heard a strange sound. A knocking sound on a door; she looked at her bedroom door. There was nothing there.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was talking in jumbles. She heard another knocking sound; it was coming from Sasuke. Something was strange.

She suddenly woke up. Sakura looked around in the dark room. She saw her door was open. Then she was introduced to the light. Sasuke flipped the room switch on. Sakura wasn't happy. Her eyes were burning from the exposure of light. She was trenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. Her body was ready; it was all turned on from her dream. Sakura knew what her body wanted and needed; it was her mind that wasn't cooperating.

"Sasuke?" sleepy asked Sakura. She wanted to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her this time. Her dream seemed so real and she can still feel everything that the dream Sasuke did to her. She shivered in excitement and in pleasure. Sasuke walked into the middle of the room and faced Sakura; who was still in the bed wrapped up snug.

"Sakura. It's three o' clock in the afternoon. I will send Hinata to help you dress," stated Sasuke. He was pretending that he hadn't heard anything that Sakura was moaning about. It was difficult to ignore; especially when she was screaming his name. He had a hard on but there was no way he would let Sakura see.

"I don't need help to dress Sasuke," snapped Sakura. Sexual frustration will make the nicest person a bit testy.

"Yes you do. We have a party to attend tonight," replied Sasuke. "No arguments, understand?"

Sakura nodded. A party? Why the hell hasn't she heard of it? "Fine," agreed Sakura.

"Good. I'll come by at six. Make sure you look sexy," smirked Sasuke. He turned around and strolled out of the room. Sakura heard the clicking of the door shutting.

Sakura growled. He was toying with her.

Sasuke was looking forward to his party and his plan to go forward. He walked down the hallway with a huge smirk on his face. He should get ready too. Sasuke's houseguest will be the guest of honor. Hopefully she would shock everyone.

Thanks for reading. Please look forward to the next chapter. Please wait patiently and review/give feedback if you want to.


	9. Diamonds and Filth

Kelso here. Here's Ch 9. Thanks for waiting. I've been loving all the reviews and some of them just crack me . Especially I have no name. There will be more Karin bashing and slapping and maiming. I'm sorry for any Itachi fans out there. I like him too, but I needed a really hot bad guy. I have nothing against him. IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been having computer issues with my laptop and it's the only one with Mircosoft Office word with it, so it may be A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT! Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 9- Diamonds and Filth**

Party? Sakura was not looking forward to going to a stinking party. Personally she didn't want to deal with Sasuke at all. Not after that dream. She was frustrated and pissed. How dare Sasuke tell her to dress sexy? For cripes sake, he was the one who picked her clothes out in the first place. Sakura ripped the covers from her body. She was really relieved when Sasuke gave her a tame wake up call. Sakura thought he had something sneakier planned; he always does. He was always three steps ahead of her.

Sakura slid out of the bed; she jumped a little bit as her feet hit the freezing floor. She crossed the room to go to the closet. Sasuke didn't say what kind of party it was; where was Hinata when she needed her? Sakura went into the walk in closet. She ran her fingers over all kinds of clothes that could be considered party wear. Sakura then heard a soft tapping at her door.

"Come in!" shouted Sakura. She would bet it was Hinata. Sakura wasn't sure if she would be able to hear her in the closet. She was about to yell again when Hinata walked into the closet with her. Sakura was startled a bit and looked Hinata. There was a bruise from high cheekbone to the end her jaw. Someone had got her good. Sakura was pissed off.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" demanded Sakura. Anyone who touches her friends gets their asses kicked to China by Sakura. She knew that she would get their heads on a silver platter if that is what Hinata wanted. Nobody messes with Sakura when she gets angry. She's like the hulk on crack except a hundred times worst. Everyone in the slums knew better than to fuck with her, her corner, or Ino. The end wasn't pretty. Luckily she wasn't arrested from beating people up. Yet.

"I had to deal with bad house guests," evilly smiled Hinata. She kind of wished that she had slapped Karin back but she didn't. Like she thought before; Karma will bite Karin in the ass eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Bad house guests? Does Sasuke know that you got hit?" asked Sakura. She sure as hell wanted Sasuke to know about this shit. It's his house and his fucking house guest. He should be able to let Sakura beat the shit one of them for hitting Hinata.

"He does not and it will remain that way. Okay Sakura-san? I have a job to do and that is getting you ready for the party," snapped Hinata.

Oh shit. Hinata was mad. Sakura can figure that one out by the tone of her voice. She didn't want Sasuke to know at all. Why the hell not though? Sakura sighed.

"Hinata, what kind of party is it?" asked Sakura. She knew that Hinata would know. Hinata was probably the one to ask. She probably knows everything that went on in the household; she was a maid. It was her job to know.

"Well Sakura-san, its ballroom dancing," replied Hinata. "Anyone that is anyone is going to be there. Sasuke-sama is confident in your abilities, but I need to ask. Do you know how to ballroom dance?"

She was surprised. Sasuke was throwing a half way decent party. Sakura thought since it was Sasuke's party there would be strippers and hookers galore. At least with hookers and strippers; Sakura would have been in her own element. Ballroom dancing would be a little harder to blend in but Sakura could manage.

"Yeah I know how. It's just been awhile since I ballroom danced. I never did that kind of dancing on the streets," rambled Sakura. She was nervous. There was no way she could ballroom dance with pressure on her shoulders. Hopefully there won't be a huge crowd at Sasuke's party. Sakura doubted it; Sasuke got around. Sexually with woman but male bonding with men; anyone famous would be there. Sasuke was a very popular man. Sakura had no idea how he knows this many people.

"On the streets Sakura-san?" gasped Hinata. Sakura was use to that kind of surprised tone. She had learned to ignore over the years.

"It's really no big deal. I was living on the streets for almost four years before Sasuke picked me up a day ago. It feels like years I've been here; in this house Hinata. It feels like home to me," said Sakura.

"Four years Sakura-san?" questioned Hinata. Hinata was surprised that this pink haired woman lasted four years on the streets. She really couldn't believe it.

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story Hinata," explained Sakura. She didn't want to say anymore. Her situation in life tends to mess with people she knows; like they don't know how to look at her anymore. Ino was fine with it because her story was sad and miserable too but Hinata was different. She has had a job and was guaranteed a pay check every two weeks. She would never have to beg for food or sleep on ground. Sakura hoped that Hinata wouldn't her as pity. Sakura was a prideful woman. She hated being pitied; almost as much as she hated bitchy women.

"Sakura-san," Hinata gave Sakura a pointed look. "Where am I going? My job is to take care of you," smiled Hinata.

"Well, I'll tell you while you help me get ready," smiled Sakura. "Let's start looking for a nice but 'sexy' dress for 'Sasuke-sama" mocked Sakura.

Hinata laughed and nodded her head "Agreed."

The duo fingered through the rows and rows of hanging clothes in closet. Sakura was surprised that six bags of clothes could take up this entire closet. It was the closet that was too small or Sasuke had brought her more clothes then she thought. She really hoped that he didn't spend too much on her; she doesn't have enough time in the week to wear half of the clothes she has now. Then something simmered green; it caught her eye. It was that emerald green dress that she saw before. Sakura gently pulled in out of the closet.

"Hey Hinata, how about this?" asked Sakura. She was really hoping that Hinata would like it. Sakura knew the dress was perfect. It took her breath away and it was a stunner. The halter top was made of diamonds. Actual diamonds; Sasuke must have spent a shit load of money on the dress. She took a closer look; there was a small diamond flower that would be nestled right underneath her breasts. Sakura looked at it. The dress was loose enough to dance in but on the top of the dress was tight enough to show her curves. Sasuke would be pleased. It was sexy but left plenty to the imagination.

"It's perfect Sakura-san. Sasuke-sama won't be able to keep his hands off of you," smiled Hinata.

"Great, just what I want," sarcastically said Sakura.

Hinata laughed. "I think it's time for you to get dolled-up," said Hinata.

"So I guess it's bath time again?" asked Sakura. She didn't really feel dirty at all but she guessed that bathing is part of the primping process. She sighed. It was wasting water but hey, she didn't pay the bills. Sakura shrugged. She wasn't fighting this one. Hinata knew what she was talking about. She's the one that Sasuke put in charge.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes. It's bath time again."

Sakura walked out of her closet, across the room, and the hall. She went into the bathroom and froze. Some unknown man was in her bathroom, naked, in the tub. Well, Sakura wasn't sure if he was naked, but she'll stick with that right now. She did the only thing that a woman who do in these types of situation. She screamed,

"HINATA!" screamed Sakura. Yes, it may not be the most intelligent thing to scream, but hey, it did the job. Hinata rushed over from her bedroom to check why this woman was screaming on the top of her lungs. Hinata's eyes landed on the man relaxing in Sakura's bath tub. Now she knew Sakura's problem.

"Itachi-sama," nodded Hinata. This was the man that taught Sasuke everything he needed to know about woman's hearts and woman's bodies. Itachi was the worst womanizer Hinata had ever had to work for. He had even tried sleeping with her. When she had turned him down; something had happened and that's why Hinata works for Sasuke now. The creep was dirty and disgusting. She knew that the bath tub would need a million good hard scrubbing in order to get rid of all the diseases he had.

Sakura looked at Hinata. Itachi-sama? This man was related to Sasuke? Sakura took a closer look. Black eyes, dark black hair, same cheekbones, same smirk, yes definitely a relative of Sasuke's.

"Now Hinata, there's no need to be formal with me. You know better than that," winked Itachi. Both women turned the absolute worst shade of green in existence. This man was bluntly obvious when flirting. Women don't like it, Sakura could speak with experience.

"Itachi-sama, your brother has a task for me. That includes you leaving this room and not setting foot in here again. If you do not listen, I will get your brother," snapped Hinata. She wanted this creep out of this house. Sasuke had promised her that he would let her know when this bastard came in the house. Since Sasuke was a man of his word; Hinata knew that he was lurking without permission. Her hands curled into fists.

"Fine. I will leave out this room, but not this house. My foolish little brother is throwing a ballroom party tonight and I so happen to be invited," stated Itachi. Then Itachi stood up in the tub. Sakura blushed and looked down quickly; she was right about him being naked. Then again, who baths with clothes on?

Hinata stared at him face-to-face. It's not like she hasn't seen the whole show before. She had never slept with him willingly but she has slept with him sadly. He had raped her senseless and beaten her close to death. Of course everything was hush hush due to his father being a big corporate man in all. She felt filthy and disgusted. It was her, his, Sasuke's and his father's big time secret. Her only conditions were to work for the family still; but never for that bastard again. Never again. Sasuke was very protective of her.

Itachi walked across the bathroom and stopped in front of Hinata. Hinata stood absolutely still. Maybe it she was still; he wouldn't see her. Fat chance of that happening. Itachi went in closer to Hinata's ear and whispered,

"I'll have you again."

She was frozen. Her blood, her will, even her heart stopped. He wouldn't touch her again. Sasuke promised to keep her safe. Sasuke was her brother that she so happened to take care. She had faith that he would protect her. Hinata knew she was shivering, but not from the air. She was scared. She had almost died. What if he tried to finish the job?

He made a motion to touch Hinata. He was going to cup her face with his hand; then suddenly he felt a strong pressure on his wrist. It was the pink haired woman that screamed for his pet. Her hand was squeezing his wrist; it was starting to turn purple. He looked at this woman. Face-to-face, full eye contact; her eyes were blazing with a fire of anger and strengthen. He knew in that moment that this woman would protect Hinata; even if she had to die. She would never give up on protecting her. Itachi smirked. He wondered where this woman had come from and why she was in his little brother's house. Itachi backed his hand from Hinata's face and he felt the woman slightly let go. Then she said something that intrigued him to no end,

"You. Won't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again. Understood?" seethed Sakura. She had no idea what the fuck was going on, but she knew this man was no good. She squeezed his arm with every dictation of a word. If he ever touched her again; she would kill him. No second guesses, no free passes; straight to death. She let go of his wrist. Hoping that the point was made.

Sakura watched as a disgusting smile appeared on his face. He was nothing like Sasuke. Yes, Sakura would say that Sasuke was a slut but this man was worst. He acted like he was better than Sakura; which doesn't fly by her very nicely. Sakura doesn't take shit from no one; especially from some sexist bastard.

"Of course I understand. I couldn't help but to understand since the lady is so insisted," smiled Itachi. He knew exactly what kind of woman he wanted next and he was looking at her. He walked to the door. Waiting for her to say something nasty to him; he might just have her say things to him while he's raping her. He smiled a sick smile. He liked that idea a lot.

"Good. Now get the fuck out," snapped Sakura. She was tired of dealing with this shithead. Sakura wanted to comfort Hinata without some bastard breathing down her neck.

"As my lady wishes. I hope to see you at the ball tonight. Be sure to save a dance for me," smiled Itachi. He knew she was going to come. After all she's living with his foolish little brother. If only Sasuke knew of his plans towards this woman. He would never let her out of his sight.

"Fat chance asshole," replied Sakura. She heard the door click shut and laughter in the hallway. Sakura was fucking glad that she was a riot. She'll riot something right up his asshole. She hurried to the bathroom door and locked it. Sakura let out a breath; safe at last.

"Thank you," whispered Hinata. He didn't get to touch her. She was still safe. Hinata collapsed on her knees. She was crying and saying thank you. She knew that Sakura put herself out there and now she might be the next one. Hinata started crying harder. She had put her only friend in deep shit and there was no way to help her. Sasuke probably couldn't protect her unless he put Sakura back on streets. There would be no way he would do that; Hinata could tell that he's in love with her, even if he can't see it.

Sakura looked over to the woman on her knees. She was a puddle of sadness. Sakura didn't know what happened between Itachi and Hinata but if she was reacting this badly. Sakura probably didn't want to know. She wouldn't want to explain to Sasuke why she had killed his brother.

"Hinata?" stated Sakura. She made her name a question. Sakura was hoping to get a response of out the woman.

"Yes?" snuffled Hinata.

"Should I have killed him?" asked Sakura. She was serious. Sakura bet that he wasn't too far away in the hallway. She could kill him and hide him. Sakura knew a lot of people on the streets that would help her hide a dead body. They would be more than happy to.

"No," stated Hinata. She had a job to do, and by god, she would finish it.

Sakura watched as this woman pieced herself back together. She saw the strength filter into her eyes. Her eyes burned with determination and hatred. She suddenly stood; she brushed herself off and straightened up her uniform.

"Sakura, we have to get you ready for a party," stated Hinata.

"Okay," smiled Sakura. She was glad to have Hinata back. Sakura knew that she was fully back but she was there. The same timid shy at first woman but then turns into a fiery happy woman once Sakura got to know her. Sakura was glad to have her friendship.

"There's a shower through the other door," said Hinata. She pointed to a hidden door. It was behind a painting of cherry blossoms. Sakura smiled. She didn't see that last time; she knew perfectly well that Sasuke added it to the bathroom after she came to live with him. The pink cherry blossoms brought a little life into the bathroom. She walked over to the painting and opened it like a door.

Hinata wasn't kidding when she said a shower. As soon as Sakura opened the door and stepped inside the shower; the warm water turned out automatically. Sakura had to say, she was impressed. The shower was well lit, and the same tan as the rest of the bathroom. The shower was big enough for three people. She didn't want to know what Sasuke has done in this shower at all. She spotted little soaps and towels ready for her. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Sakura-san when you're finished, can you come back to your room?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I'll do that. When you go into my room; lock the door behind you alright," stated Sakura. That was the last thing she needs. Some creep harassing Hinata in her room.

"Hey Sakura-san," said Hinata. "I'll stay until you're done."

Sakura smiled. She took off her dark blue nightgown and threw it somewhere. Sakura stepped into the shower. She lathered her hair with shampoo; it was cherries again. She rinsed the shampoo out. Sakura repeated the same steps with the conditioner. She even found a razor; she shaved her legs and underarms. Then she could call herself clean.

She went over to the dark brown towels and wrapped one around her body. The other towel was for her hair. She was mostly dry when she stepped out of the hidden shower.

"Hinata, I'm out," said Sakura. She looked around and found the young maid to be by the sinks. Sakura then saw her dress, shoes, and jewelry waiting for her. She started taking steps towards Hinata until she noticed something on the counter. Hinata had gotten her makeup. It was time to bring sexy into play. Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was going to shit his pants.

Sorry if I rushed the ending of this chapter but I have work in the morning and I wanted to give you guys an update. I hope you like it, please review/ give feedback. Also please wait patiently for the next chapter. I want to make sure this story is good. So I'm kind of taking my time on it.


	10. Tugging On My Heart

Okay Kelso here. I want to say sorry for not updating. To be honest, The criticism review hit me hard, but I needed to hear it. So thanks. Another issue I was having. I had gotten a spyware virus on my laptop and it just wouldn't go away and I lost half of chapter 10. So I had to redo it. Oh. Just to be clear. This is a Sasx Saku fanfic. I wouldn't dare hook hinata up with Sasuke. It's just plain wrong. Sasuke sees Hinata as a sister, that happens to wait on him hand and foot. lol. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 10- Tugging On My Heart**

She looked into the mirror and wondered how the hell Hinata could make her look sexy. Sakura had watched Hinata's steady hand as she applied makeup on her face. Well she watched her as soon as she could manage. Every time that Sakura wanted to see something and she moved her head to look; Hinata would bitch her out for it. In the end Hinata got so frustrated with the other woman; she told Sakura to close her eyes and not open them until she was finished with her. Getting Hinata pissed was not part of getting ready for this party.

"Okay Sakura-san you can open your eyes now," stated Hinata.

Sakura opened her eyes and admired her new self in the mirror. Sakura was surprised. She actually looked pretty damn smoking hot. Hinata took Sakura's pink hair and brought into a messy bun on top of her head with a green emerald clip. The clip brought out the green in her eyes and a few stray hairs framed her face. Whatever Hinata had did with the makeup; Sakura was impressed. Her eyes were huge and very noticeable. Sakura smoothed her lips together; Hinata had put lip gloss on her. Rosy pink lip gloss brought out her flushed cheeks and matched her light rose hair. She was dolled up to make a statement. Sakura smirked. She really hoped that Sasuke would shit his pants. That would make her night.

"Thank you Hinata," breathed Sakura. She has never been made up to look this pretty before. Sakura could not find the right words to express her gratitude towards Hinata. She thought saying an old fashion thank you would suffice.

"You're welcome Sakura-san," smiled Hinata. "We should be getting you to the party."

She signed. A Ballroom party full of only a two selected people that she knew; Sakura wasn't in the mood to entertain strange people tonight. Not after the whole ordeal that happened after the last two hours. Sakura sighed again. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Alright, let's go," groaned Sakura. At that moment Hinata swooped her arms and yanked Sakura to her feet. Hinata started half dragging out of the bathroom and down the hall. Sakura was protesting the whole way down. Suddenly Hinata stopped in front of two dark brown doors. The doors reminded Sakura of a prison; big and bulky. At that moment; Sakura felt like she was really in a prison.

"Sakura- san remember to smile and be elegant okay? Good luck," smiled Hinata. Hinata opened the doors and Sakura was blinded by the light. Hinata took the chance and rapidly pushed a stunned Sakura through the doors.

It took all the grace and poise for Sakura not to fall flat on her face with her four inch black heels. Once she had balanced herself; she took a look around to make sure no one saw her stumbling. The coast was clear. Then Sakura admired the scenery. The room was absolutely amazing.

There were mountains of cloth everywhere matching the color scheme of gold, silver and white. The colors were draped from the ceiling and hung on each table. It looked like heaven on earth; the object of interest that draws interest to the eyes was the chandelier. It was also decorated in gold and silver. To Sakura's left there was a huge grand staircase also decorated to match. Sakura definitely did not want make her grand appearance by herself. She would do something stupid. As usual.

"Fancy meeting you here Sakura," said Shikamaru. "You look stunning."

Sakura blushed. She really wasn't use to the compliments. "Thanks. You look great too."

She had to admit Shikamaru knew how to wear a tuxedo; the penguin suit fit to him like a glove. He actually cleaned up rather nicely. He was a very handsome man but he was more of Ino's type of man. Hopefully she'll meet a man like him to get her off the streets.

"Seems like Sasuke didn't find you yet to parade you down the staircase; may I?" asked Shikamaru. He stuck his arm out in a weird angle. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh. He really did remind her of a penguin.

"Yes," nodded Sakura. She smiled at Shikamaru and took his arm like a lady should. Walking slowly, due to Sakura's natural unbalance in heels; they made their way in front of the staircase. Then Shikamaru paused and leaded towards Sakura.

"Are you nervous?" whispered Shikamaru.

Sakura had no idea how he knew but she was on crazy panic mode now. She knew that she was sweating and she smelled.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" replied Sakura. She hoped that there was no neon sign pointing down to her flashing 'nervous' in giant letters.

"Because you're squeezing my arm to death," whispered Shikamaru.

She looked down at his arm; it was turning abnormal purple color from her nails digging into it. "Sorry," mumbled Sakura.

She loosen her grip on him but didn't let go all together. She needed Shikamaru to balance her down the stairs. Hell, if she tripped; she was going to take Shikamaru down with her.

"Ready?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded. Shikamaru led her down the stairs. She kept chanting in her head what Hinata had told her; 'Smile and be elegant.' Sakura smiled as she was going down the stairs with one arm around Shikamaru's arm and one hand on the banister. She looked around the huge room as they were going down the stairs. Her eyes met dark ones. Sakura gulped. He was eyeballing her.

Sasuke watched as Sakura made her way down the staircase with Shikamaru. He wanted her. She was sexy, stunning, attractive, and everything he wanted to possess. He smirked. Sasuke made his way over to the staircase. He was fighting all guests and all the conversations to get to her. His pet. Sasuke wanted his father and Karin to shit their pants. Tonight was a good night.

As they landed onto the floor; the crowd parted revealing a smirking Sasuke. "Hey Shikamaru, I'll take my pet now," stated Sasuke.

Sakura looked between them both. There was a major stare down. She was confused. Sakura is not at her best when she's confused. It order to get this night moving; Sakura unlinked her arm with Shikamaru and walked over to Sasuke's side. Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and led her away. Sakura waved to Shikamaru; she felt really terrible for some odd reason.

"Sakura," stated Sasuke. He wasn't happy with his pet right now. This beautiful woman belongs to him and him alone. Not even his friends can touch her. He led his pet to the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"Let's dazzle everyone Sakura," smiled Sasuke.

Sakura could feel her knees melt. This man's smile was very dangerous to her health. She felt herself lose balance with her heels. "How?" asked Sakura.

"By dancing Sakura," smiled Sasuke. "Why do you think you're here?"

Her heart tightens; he just had to say something like that. Sakura was tired of hearing his lies. She didn't want to dance with him; not after something like that. Sakura pulled away from him and starting walking away; suddenly the tango started to play. The song of lust; Oh yes, Sakura was feeling it. She didn't want to admit but this devilish man was tugging on her heart and he was refusing to let her go. She felt a hard yank on her wrist. She was pulled into his arms.

The tango was a dance of sensuality. God, she knew that Sasuke was pure sexual air. Sakura took in the sight of him. He was dress as dark as night. Sasuke's eyes held more of a fire to them; Sakura looked at his eyes first. She wanted to tame the fire; kindle it in her arms. He was the predator and she was his prey. Sakura knew it would not be too long before she gave in to his dark wishes. It was unfair to Sakura to have this man coaxing her to dance. She did not want to be a fly trapped in his spider's web but eventually the fly stops fighting in the end.

Then the dance started; each move that pushed their bodies together Sakura knew she was in danger. Each turns each note; was send Sakura in a whirlwind of heat. The dream had pushed her limits; this dance was getting to her head. She wanted him to take her away to his bedroom. Hell if they were alone and had no audience in the room. Sakura would let him make love to her on one of the tables. Or the floor; it really did not matter to her. Sometime during the dance; she knew they had the dance floor all to themselves. The guests were enthralled by the dance, the passion that their tango held. The room blurred as Sakura was spun; the guest's expressions blended into the jaw dropping face of surprise. As Sasuke spun her the first time in the tango; Sakura's eyes landed on another woman.

The woman's face looked like a lover scorned. All the rage and hate was directed to her. Sakura had no idea what the fuck she had done to the woman to get mad. The woman was pretty but she was an average pretty. Just like Bunny in Mrs. Kitties shop. Her face was easy to remember and easy to forget. She felt Sasuke yank her face towards him. He gave her a dip and lifted her body to squish up against his. The motion forced the air out her lungs and Sasuke gave her the kiss of life.

Sakura could help but to melt to his touch. He was dancing on her heartstrings. If Sakura fell in love with this man; there would be no saving her. The tango continued into a waltz. Sakura knew she couldn't fall in love but she was already fucked. Sideways. She knew in her soul; she was angel falling for the devil. When did she take that leap of fate and decided to fall into this man's arms. He was everything she didn't want but he was everything she needed. Fate did not make any damn sense.

While the passionate dance was occurring with the pretty woman and his foolish little brother; Itachi needed to talk to partner. He pardoned himself from his company and traveled the tightly packed dance floor that was watching the couple. He finally found his target. He bent low to her ear, making her shiver and said,

"We need to talk." Then he walked away. He knew that she understood besides if the bitch didn't hear him; it was her own damn fault. If she wanted his brother; she better have paid attention. Itachi moved out of eye sight and out of line. He left the party and turned into his brother's office. Itachi suddenly smirked; oh he had a great idea.

Karin glanced at the pink haired woman wondering where the hell Sasuke got the trash from. She shoved several people out her way. Being discreet was not her forte. She followed the thumping of shoes hitting the wooden flooring; then she walked into the room with a cracked door way. She clicked the door shut at the same time someone clicked the light on.

"Itachi what do you want?" asked Karin. After their one night stand together. Karin was not too pleased. She did not want to get pregnant by the older brother. She wanted to trap the younger brother. One night after sleeping with Itachi; Karin drugged Sasuke and took him against his will. Sasuke had thought that he got a little drunk but no, Karin's date-rape drug was the best.

"I know the kid is mine. The timing doesn't add up to Sasuke. He'll figure that one out," stated Itachi. He was disgusted by the woman but he loved her evil tactics. He just turned him on more.

Karin really didn't know what to say. How the hell did Itachi figure out her plan? "So?" smirked Karin. "Once I get him to marry me, I'll still have half his money if he wants to divorce. As my parents use to say, 'It's cheaper to keep her.'

"If it's money you want. I'll give you that," stated Itachi. He wanted to let the woman know his side of the plan. Besides Karin owned him one; he gave her the date-rape drug in the first place. The deal was he would help the woman trick his brother into marrying her and she'll do anything he wants in return. She had probably meant sex but he could get that anytime from the streets. He wanted to taint and break what was his brother's. That woman.

"You know it's not just money Itachi-kun," mocked Karin. "I want your brother's body to me and me only."

"Well, if you're up to making another deal. You have my interest," seductively whispered Itachi.

"I want that pink haired bitch gone and some rule that holds Sasuke's body to me," smiled Karin. The wedding would be in no time if the deal comes through. Karin was excited.

"Done," stated Itachi.

Karin was surprised. She wanted to know why this man gave in so easily. "Why so easy Itachi?"

Itachi chuckled and answered, "I want that pink bitch to be my slave."

The woman shuddered a bit. She has been 'a slave' over at Itachi's house before. If that woman was fragile; she'll be dead before nightfall. Karin still had some scars from him. The scars would forever remind her not to go with Itachi again. Though Karin liked the thought of that woman being dead; there was a lot less competition that way.

"When does the plan take off?" asked Karin.

Itachi laughed and replied, "As soon as my father is dead. Then I'll control the household."

Karin nodded her head, "Good."

She walked towards the man that created the plan. She rose on tip toe and kissed him. They feed at each other mouths. Itachi growled; the foreplay was too damn slow for him. Besides he knew this woman was a slut. Always wet and ready. Itachi growled again and Itachi threw this woman onto his brother's desk and pushed up her dress. He smirked. If only Sasuke knew. Karin unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his hips. The man went commando. Karin smirked. Things were a lot easier that way. Itachi moved the woman's small flimsy underwear aside and shoved his manhood into her. Nobody could hear the woman moan over the music.

Sakura was dizzy. After the dance with Sasuke finished; he left her in the middle of the dance floor. She stalked off; pissed that he left her again. She was pissed that he kissed her in front of all those people but most of all, she was pissed at herself. For falling in love with him. Sakura sighed. She walked outside to get some fresh air; she was hoping it would clear her head. Besides her night couldn't get any worst.

"Miss?"

Sakura whirled around. There was a man in a white tuxedo. He had abnormally light white eyes and dark brown hair. She realized that his hair was longer than hers. He was attractive, but Sasuke was a hundred times better. She was not in the mood to talk to anybody right now. She turned back around.

"Miss? I was just wondering what your name was?"

Her eyebrow started to twitch. Couldn't this guy take a hint? Sakura ignored him again; third time's a charm. Maybe he'll get the picture.

Then Sakura heard angry footsteps and she was slammed into the balcony wall. Sakura was pretty sure the cobblestones gave her brain damage. Those motherfuckers hurt. She had a thought to tell Sasuke to change the outside of his house. Then she realized just how stupid of an idea that was. She felt something wet at her neck and she looked down. The same man that smashed her into the cobblestone was sucking at her neck. She yanked his hair; pulling his face away from her neck like a suction cup. It even made the same noise.

The man growled at her. He open handed slapped her; like a pimp. The hit phased Sakura. She was use to getting hit like a man, not like a woman. She felt the man pin her arms above her head and used his knee to shove himself between her legs. Sakura knew what was going to happen but she rather fight and struggle first. At least put up a decent fight.

She felt the man adjusting his grip on her wrist and now he had one hand free. Sakura was shocked. His hands were big enough to hold her both of her wrists with one hand. She felt him caressing and cupping her breast. The dress was low enough; Sakura knew that he could pull her breasts out and he did just that. He lifted Sakura with just one hand; her feet no longer touching the ground. It was the perfect height from him to suck on her breast. She felt disgusted; having this gross man on her pure body. Sakura struggled again and she got punched. Hard.

Sakura could feel her lip bleeding but she had more important things to worry about because this man was lifting her dress above her hips. Sakura trashed; hoping that it would unbalance the man. He hit her again. Sakura was dazed. She thought she heard a zipper, and then she felt pain. The pain brought Sakura back from the darkness. She felt the disgusting man's fingers inside her womanhood. She would not let the last step happen. She fought and she screamed. Earning her another two hits; Sakura screamed again. She would fight until the end. Sakura felt something larger at her entrance. She did the only thing she could. She screamed for him. Needing him to save her again.

"SASUKE!

I know. I know. ItachixKarin. Yuck. I kind of grossed myself out with that one. Please review/ feedback if you want to.


	11. Truth Will Set You Free

Kelso here. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner but I'm not perfect. I'm going on vacation in the next two days. It's my fiancee's and I one year anniversary. So I won't be updating. Oh to answer a review. Yes HinaxNaru will be coming soon. Really soon. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 11- Truth Will Set You Free**

Sasuke ditched Sakura in the middle of the dance floor. He wanted to speak to his father about the forced marriage business. He will not take Karin the hoe as his bride. Sasuke had some standards; no matter how low. Karin didn't even rate on his standards meter which was pretty damn sad. He crossed the floor to meet at his father's table and slammed his fists against the table. Many of the guests were surprised by the loud bang and turned their curious heads towards the noise. Some people mostly realizing that it was a family quarrel; turned their heads away. They had enough drama at home; this party was their escape. Free booze, free food and women practically holding their legs opens. If the business men were given a choice to stay or go; Sasuke would never have an empty house ever again.

"Father I need to talk to you," stated Sasuke. He gave the older man the stare down. Direct full eye contact; it was threatening for those who were not use to the Uchiha family. The older son and the younger son had gotten the death glare from their father. He was a very powerful man. With powerful ways of persuasion; one was the famous Uchiha death glare.

"Not now Sasuke," replied Fugaku. He took a sip of brandy; his favorite drink. He smacked his lips together; enjoying the burning pleasure down his throat. Fugaku knew that a polite response would harass his son more. Like father like son. Fugaku smirked. Harassing his child was one the perks of being a parent.

He was miffed. Sasuke would not let that insult slide. It was considered rude to refuse to talk to the host of the party. "Father I would like to talk. Now," seethed Sasuke. He would hit the man if he wasn't his father. His fists on the table were shaking with anticipation. Just let his father treat him like a child again. Sasuke would send the man flying. Sasuke smiled. The many women at his father's table melted; Fugaku sighed. He had lost the battle. There was no point in him sticking around the table anymore.

Fugaku sighed. He made every movement seem like it was a pain in the ass for him and eventually stood up. "Okay brat. What do you want to talk about?" asked Fugaku.

The brat comment went in one ear and out the other. His father always called him brat. It was a pet name and sometimes a name of endearment or even a name of annoyance. "Not here."

Sasuke left the table and headed down the hallway that led the way towards his office. He thumped down the hallway; he would glace back to check to see if his father was actually cooperating. Surprisingly, his father was happily thumping right behind him. Sasuke wondered how much his father drank. His father wasn't a light weight but for him practically skipping and smiling down the hall. He must be feeling pretty damn good. Sasuke finally reached his office and flipped on the light.

The light exposed the room; then Sasuke sighed. Someone had trashed his office. Important paperwork and books were strewed on the floor. His desk was moved a good three inches out of place. Sasuke shuffled his way through the room. On closer inspection, Sasuke's desk was wet. The air had a certain twinge to it; it smelled like sex. A man who had sex often enough would recognize the stench of the human body. Every woman smells different and so does every man. Sasuke sighed again. Someone had sex in his office and it wasn't him. It wasn't fair. Sasuke just stood there. Then his father hops into the room. Literally.

Fugaku laughed. "Looks like my son isn't gay after all; I'm so proud of you brat." The older man was worried for longest time when Sasuke was a young lad. He had no interest in females or even socializing with other males. It was assumed that Sasuke was either asexual or his blooming time had yet to come; or so the doctor's had said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His father would assume that he would make a mess of his own office. "Father I didn't have sex in here." Yes, well. He has had great mind blowing oral sex in his office but there was no way he could trash everything. Sasuke was pretty sure that he had OCD when it came to his desk and his office.

"Bullshit. What about Karin?" asked Fugaku. He would like to see how his younger son would talk himself out of this one. Fugaku smiled; he knew he got him trapped like a little rat.

The younger Uchiha snorted and stated, "Guest bedroom."

Fugaku was stunned. His son didn't make Karin a descent woman in his own bedroom. He had hand raised a slut. Making them marry would be the perfect lesson and it would entertain him to no end. Making his children's lives miserable was twisted fun as a parent. It would be more pleasurable as he got older; he could blame it on being senile. Fugaku really didn't know what to say about it. Personally it was his son's choice about whom or where he sticks it to. He was in a weird situation; half proud and half ashamed. Fugaku didn't know what side to choose; so he kept quiet. The room was silent and Sasuke was getting impatient; he wanted to get back to Sakura. He wanted to play with his pet.

"Father I want to talk about the forced marriage," stated Sasuke.

"Are you still going on about that? I told you; you have one month of freedom before you get married. You better have as much fun as you can. Women across the globe will have their hearts broken," said Fugaku.

"Do you really think that something as small as marriage will stop me from banging other women father? Even if you force me to marry; you can't force me to monogamy," smirked Sasuke.

The older man was frustrated at his son's antics. "I'm announcing your engagement tonight; right here and now. What do you say to that son?" asked Fugaku. He started to walk out of the office and down the hall. Sasuke called after him, "That's fine but first, I have some business to attend to."

Sasuke personally didn't care but he cared enough to want to tell Sakura the truth. As the saying goes the truth will set you free. He strolled out of the office and flipped the light off at the same time. He wished he had his office keys on hand to lock it but no such luck. Sasuke will just send a maid in there later to clean up the place and sterilize it from head to toe. He walked down the hall and back into the party. There was no pink hair in sight. It was unnatural shade of hair; Sasuke would have thought he would find her by now. She would have stood out like a sore thumb. Instead, he found Shikamaru in the quiet area of the party. The sound still carried but not as bad. He still wasn't too pleased with the man's actions with his woman but he needed the man's help. He wasn't very urgent to find her but he wanted to find her before the shit hit the fans; he owned her that much.

"Hey Shikamaru have you seen Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Shikamaru was leaning on the window with his head tilled upwards. Sasuke looked outside with him to see what was so interesting; it was the clouds. In the dark sky; Shikamaru was watching gray clouds roll over the moon. Sasuke shook his head. He had an easily entertained friend; Sasuke thought he needed to get laid.

The lazy man turned his head towards his name. "What?"

The other man sighed. Why were they friends again? Sasuke had no clue. "Where's Sakura?"

"She was grumbling something about stupid man and fresh air. Why?" asked Shikamaru.

Then conversation came to a standstill. Shikamaru was enveloped in the silence and he finally turned his head and continued to look at the clouds again. The wheels in Sasuke's head were cranking. Fresh air? Then finally the light bulb clicked on. She was outside. Sasuke ran back from the quiet side of the party and walked onto balcony. It was purely quiet; all he could hear was the light rustling of the trees as the breeze blew by. Then he heard it. Something that sounded like flesh on flesh sound. Sasuke put it off as some horny partiers that couldn't wait to get home. He would have to have the maids scrub every inch of the balcony. He could not stand the thought of random people having sex everywhere in his house.

He shuttered. Sasuke rather have people pissed off at him from interrupting rather than have a sexually tainted home. There would be no peace for him if he had to smell other people's sex in the air. Sasuke was already sexually frustrated; he did not need any more temptations. Sasuke decided to break up the happy couple. He smirked. Sasuke would be the most hated man ever. He walked over towards the sound. Then he took in the sight. The clouds were in the perfect place to hide the woman's face but the clouds couldn't spare Sasuke from seeing another man's ass hanging out. He heard the woman mumble something and the man hit her. That was Sasuke's cue. Sasuke didn't like men hitting on woman. They were something you could fuck not beat. Men should get a punching bag or masturbate if they wanted to beat on something.

The woman screamed,

SASUKE!

The clouds parted. Revealing a half naked and beaten Sakura; she was bleeding from her lip. Sasuke could tell that the man was trying to push himself into her from the movement of his hips. Sasuke was irate. The woman he loved was getting touched by a man other than himself. He was going to kill him and his father's business partner was going to lose a son. Sasuke knew who the man was for he had quite a reputation for taking women unwillingly.

"Neji Hyuga. If you don't let my pet go; I will kill you," seethed Sasuke. If that man tried to shove himself into her body one more time; Sasuke was going to cut his dick off and shove it up his ass.

Neji laughed. "Sasuke Uchiha. Why are you interrupting me? You never used to care about sharing before. Besides I call first dibs. Do you what to know why?" Back in the old days Sasuke and Neji use to tag team woman. It would be slam, bam, and thank you madam. Until Karin the bitch came along.

Sasuke didn't have time for this. He just wanted Sakura out of that man's reach. "Why?" Maybe if he continued the conversation with Neji; maybe Neji wouldn't keep trying to rape his woman.

"She's so tight. I can't even get in there," complained Neji. "Which either means she's a hard bitch to turn on or she's a virgin. I vote for the later." Neji shoved his hips into again. Sakura cried out. He wasn't inside her yet but the force of his hips against hers hurt Sakura. She knew if he shoved at her entrance of her womanhood a couple more times. Her body would give in and he would take her right in front of Sasuke. She didn't want that. Sakura wiggled and earned herself another hit.

"Give me Sakura," stated Sasuke. The two men had a death glare contest going. Sakura was getting sore as fuck. The cobblestones were digging into her back. She was tired of all this shit. She was pissed off and tired. Not a good combination.

"Sakura? What a pretty name for a delicious woman," said Neji. Then he turned from the other man and slammed his lips on Sakura's. Sakura felt like she was choking on his tongue. She felt disgusted and did the only thing that she could.

She bit his tongue.

Hard.

Neji pulled back from the kiss screaming. He was pissed off and bleeding. The bitch bit him. He wanted revenge and fast. He slammed his hips upwards; trying to plunge himself into her body. Sasuke bolted over and tried prying the man off of her. Neji elbowed him in the face. The hit dazed Sasuke. Then colors of blackness were fighting his con . Neji had gotten him good. He didn't want to black out before Sakura was safe.

"Neji. Let. Her. Go," threatened Sasuke. Sakura looked the man she loved. In the shadow of the night; Sakura could swear that his eyes gleamed red.

"Not until I have her first Uchiha," growled Neji. Sakura felt his shoulders tense. It was the last chance before she would get tainted. Then the light bulb went off. Sakura mentally groaned. What the hell didn't she have this idea sooner?

"Hey Asshole! When I say no; I FUCKING MEAN IT!" shouted Sakura.

Then she head butted him.

Once, Twice, Three times. By the third head butt Sakura was dizzy but it did the job. Sakura felt his grip on her wrists loosen and she ripped her arms free from his grasp. She collapsed onto the cobblestone ground. Sakura was free. She adjusted herself back into her dress. That was an easy fix. Her face wasn't. She touched her face tenderly; she flinched. Oh yeah, her face was going to bruise in the morning. Sakura watched as Neji stumbled through the doors. She didn't care. Sakura looked around for Sasuke. He was difficult to spot since his attire but she found him.

She crawled towards Sasuke. He was bent over in half; letting his bangs touch the ground. As Sakura grew closer; she saw a puddle of blood dripping from him. Sakura was shaking. He was hurt because of her.

"Sasuke look at me," demanded Sakura. She wasn't asking him; she was telling him.

"No," stated Sasuke. He didn't want to look upon her face; her beautiful damaged face. Sasuke failed her when she needed him the most. Another man almost had the woman he loved. How could he face her as a man? He was supposed to be her protector. Sakura growled. She was getting frustrated with this man.

"Listen to me Sasuke," whispered Sakura. "Let me look at your face."

Slowly Sasuke glanced up. Dark eyes met green. Sakura lifted her hand to touch his face. He had a busted lip and a bloody nose. Neji had hit him good. Sakura grabbed her dress and started to wipe the blood off his face. Nothing was said between them. The atmosphere was now awkward with all the emotions that they feel.

"Sasuke-sama! Is everything alright?" asked Hinata. Hinata ran over to them. She looked at Sasuke; then she looked at Sakura. "Oh my god, Sakura-san what happened? Did Neji-sama do this?

"How do you know what happened Hinata?" asked Sasuke. He was hoping that man didn't brag about anything.

"I saw Neji-sama stumble into the party with blood dripping from him. What happened?" asked Hinata.

"Neji almost got too carried away with Sakura," explained Sasuke. He really didn't want Hinata to know just how carried away the man had gotten.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want Hinata to worry. "Has my father made the announcement yet?" asked Sasuke. He hoped to god that he didn't. Sakura didn't need to know yet. He wanted to tell her straight.

"The announcement that you're engaged to Karin-san?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke flinched. His father must have made the announcement as this whole ordeal was going down. He looked at Sakura.

She was slapped in the face. He was engaged. He was getting married. The man she wanted. Was getting married; god hated her. "Is it true?" whispered Sakura. She didn't want to cry around him. She wouldn't cry around him.

There was no sense in lying to her, "Yes," replied Sasuke.

Her heart snapped in two. How the hell does this shit work? She found love and it was going away. Ino always said it was better to love and have lost rather than never experiencing it. Ino's advice could suck it. Sakura wanted her heart back intact.

"Why?" whispered Sakura. She didn't know who the hell she was talking to. Her mind wasn't making any sense what so ever.

"I'm trapped," replied Sasuke. She didn't need to know the full story quite yet.

"Can you escape?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. On one condition," replied Sasuke.

"Name it," stated Sakura.

"Come with me," demanded Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know what to do. This man belonged to another woman. She didn't want to be a home wrecker but she couldn't leave him. Her heart ached just knowing that she could walk away from his deal. She said the only thing that came to her mind,

"Okay."

Sasuke smiled. Sakura felt herself melt. She would melt into his arms if he wanted her to. Sasuke suddenly stood up. Sakura tried following the motion with her eyes. Her head was dizzy as hell. She needed to sleep and bad.

"Hinata please pack us bags," ordered Sasuke. Hinata nodded her head.

He had shit to do. He flipped open his phone and flicked a couple buttons. Then flipped it shut. It wasn't even two seconds later when Sakura heard a beep. Sasuke flipped it open again and he smiled. Apparently whatever it was; it was good news.

"Hey Hinata pack a bag for you too. You're coming with us," smiled Sasuke. Sakura had no idea where Sasuke would be taking them. The Hinata took off like she was shot.

An hour later; Sasuke was driving downtown. His eyes were blurry and sore. He looked over to the woman who had his heart. She was sleeping on the window. Her chest moved up and down with each inhale and exhale. She was lightly snoring. Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke-sama you love her don't you?" whispered Hinata. Sasuke was slightly startled; he had thought both women were sleeping.

"Yes. I do," replied Sasuke.

Hinata nodded. "Good."

Then the car was silent until they hit their destination. The car ride was going to be a long one. Sasuke could tell already.

Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Thanks for reading and please wait patiently for the next chapter.


	12. Greetings and Farewells

Kelso here. I hope you like Ch 12. I really liked writing it. I'll tried to get Ch 13 half-written tonight; so you guys don't have to wait too long for your update. Just to remind everyone, I'll be on vacation for the next two days. But there should be an update late late friday night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 12- Greetings and Farewells**

It was an hour after the party had ended; no one realized that their wonderful host was missing during the important announcement. Everyone applauded and gave their blessing to the bride. Karin was swimming in attention. He left after that ordeal. Itachi was bored. No women and no alcohol; how was he going to pass the time. He walked back into his brother's office which he was banged Karin in before. He plopped into one of the leather chairs; waiting for his informant.

This man was private investigator to put it nicely but actually he was a stalker. Women, beautiful women were his prey. Itachi called him right away after the bathroom incident with her. He wanted to know where she had come from. Itachi looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. He yawned; attempting to wake his brain up. Then someone rapped on the door and it started to creep open slowly. Neji's head poked around the corner. The room was dark. When Itachi was tired; his eyes became sensitive to everything. Light was included.

"Anybody home?" asked Neji. He had Itachi's information but only for the right price.

"What the fuck took you so long?" snapped Itachi. Itachi heard a wheezing sound. It was coming from Neji. Just what the fuck had happened?

Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes. That was a nice greeting on Itachi's part. "So sorry, but I was busy getting my ass kicked for your fucking information." Neji didn't need to tell what almost happened to the bodacious beauty.

"Why? I told you ask her questions. Why would my brother kick your ass?" asked Neji. If this man did what he was told; then he shouldn't have gotten hurt. Everyone in Konoha knew of Neji's hobbies and everyone looked passed it. Money can bribe anyone. Itachi knew at least a dozen women that Neji had attacked and got money for it. He was a serial rapist. Neji was a disgusting excuse for a man.

"I didn't do anything. She fucking ignored me twice; I had to punish her!" shouted Neji.

"Keep your voice down asshole. This is a secret meeting remember?" asked Itachi. "If anyone knows anything of this; the deal is off." Then it hit him. Neji had to punish her? What the fuck did that mean? Was it his definition of punish or was it Neji's?

Neji sighed. "Fine. A deal's a deal. Do you want to know anything or not?"

Oh Itachi was curious of this man's findings but he needed to know what her punishment was. If Neji got to bang Sakura before he did; then the deal would be off. "What was her punishment Neji?" He would be pissed if he got to her.

"Well," stammered Neji. He scratched his head. He didn't want the man to know the whole truth.

"Well fucking what?" snapped Itachi. Itachi wanted to know on whether or not to kill him. He wanted his fucking information now. Damn it!

"I was trying to into it with that bitch," said Neji.

Get into it? Itachi didn't speak rapist lingo and he sure as hell didn't have a dictionary to translate serial rapist language into normal man. He had no clue what the other man was trying to say. "What?"

"I wanted her body first," explained Neji. "I wanted to taint her pure body. Your brother wasn't too keen on the idea and when I offered to share like we use to. He blew me off. Not literally of course. Then he demanded to her back and blah blah blah."

"Finish the story I want to hear it all," breathed Itachi. He pinned the bridge of his nose. He wondered why he never called this man and now he remembered. This man was like pulling teeth. Itachi had to work for his information. It was foreplay before the intercourse. From what Neji was saying; his brother's woman was a virgin. With her in his brother's hands; that was quite surprising. Usually virgins in Sasuke's care don't stay virgins for very long. The younger Uchiha was pussy whipped. Itachi smirked. Taking her away would break his younger brother's spirit even faster.

"Fine! Your stupid brother's bitch broke my fucking nose. She fucking head butted me but I got her pretty little face damaged too. Eye for an eye," said Neji.

"How did my brother feel about this?" asked Neji. He wanted to know the reaction; to test the waters before he dove right in. He smiled. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Hell if I know! I elbowed him and ran for it. He threatened to kill me twice," stammered Neji.

Itachi tsked. He really wanted to know how his foolish little brother reacted. Itachi shrugged his shoulders. He would find out soon enough. "What about my information?"

Neji had almost forgotten about that. He was a bit preoccupied; with keeping his life in tact and everything. He was afraid that the eldest brother would tear him a new asshole; Neji really didn't want that but it seemed like Itachi had calmed down a little bit.

"I knew I recognized her when I first saw her," breathed Neji. He was in a dream; he drove to the slums looking for his next lady fix. When he first saw her; the pink haired beauty dancing on the street corner holding her hat out for money; Neji knew that she was next. He drove up to her corner and asked her the price. She smiled kindly and pointed to another woman. A blonde hair and blue eyed woman; the blonde was pretty too but he wanted her. Neji didn't want to take no for answer. He kept asking her and asking her about the price.

Then finally the blonde that she had pointed to in the beginning had a big man with her. It was someone coming to rescue her from his pestering. He took off running never to come back but every so often he needed to. Just seeing her was his fix. Women were his drug and Sakura was his cocaine. He drove her corner to see her dance. It was his sick twisted version of love. "She's from the streets."

Itachi smiled and said,

"Show me."

In no time; Itachi and Neji were driving in the slums of the city or Sakura's home. Itachi saw woman waving and flagging him over. They were waiting him to buy. He saw a lot of women on the streets; almost as many that he had seen at the party but all women were the same. They were practically undress themselves for him.

"Turn right here," said Neji. He looked around for any hooker he recognized. Then his eyes set on the blonde that Sakura tried to lead him to that night. "Talk to her. The blonde with big tits."

Itachi landed his eyes on the prey. The man was right; she did have big breasts. He pulled into an apartment complex and found somewhere to park. He threw his bitch car in park and threw open the door. He wanted to make a statement; so that the women would be melting for him. He gracefully got out of the car and leaded down and said, "Neji, stay here."

The other man nodded; he was fawning over the man and he was straight. He felt sorry for that woman. She never stood a chance. Itachi was a beautiful man with the personality of the devil. No one could refuse the devil's dance. Itachi strutted the sexy man walk; he knew women were weak against it. As he approached the woman; he could see her looking him up and down. This was going to be easier than he thought. He stopped walking towards her with enough distance to still have a conversation. He wanted this woman eating out of the palm of his hand. He smiled and asked,

"Are you Sakura?" asked Itachi.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. He was looking for Sakura? Ino was jealous. First one handsome man and now another; Oh no Sakura was not going to have this one. "Maybe or maybe not; depends who's looking," said Ino.

Itachi smiled. "I'm a friend."

"Well I have never met you before," said Ino as she was crossing her arms. She was playing hard to get. Itachi smiled again. He liked toying with this woman. He bent over to the base of her ear and breathed,

"My name's Itachi and you are?"

Ino felt her knees melt. This man knew how to play the game. Very well, "I'm Ino." Then Itachi picked up her hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ino. Now we know each other."

She blushed. Ino needed to change the subject and fast. Asuma would be pissed if she stood around talking to Itachi for too long. Don't get in-between Asuma and his money.

"Where you looking for Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yes. I was. Do you know anyone that would know where she lives?" asked Itachi. The parking lot suddenly got quiet. Until Ino spoke,

"I don't know where she is," she sighed. "She's my best friend and I have no fucking clue where she's at."

Itachi smiled. She was perfect. He lend into her again and said,

"I do."

Then he punched Ino's lights out. Kidnapping at his best; while she was in his arms, he realized she smelled good. He needed to get laid. Itachi was hoping sooner rather than later. He threw the woman inside his car. Nobody would care about a missing hooker. There would be no search party for the wicked.

It was time for Itachi to hold up his end of the bargain. "Neji I'll send the maid you requested over to your house in the morning. Our business is finished." Itachi smiled.

Neji smiled. He finally had the maid called Tenten as his pet. She would hate them both. God save her soul from his tortures. If she survived the first night. Oh it was going to be a fun day for Neji.

Itachi smirked inside the car. Everything was going according to his plan.

Sasuke pinched at the bridge of his nose again trying to keep himself awake. Hinata had passed out about an hour ago and Sakura was still sleeping. He really wished that this damn place wasn't in the middle of nowhere. He sighed. It was a pain in the ass. He was in a small town a few miles away from Konoha City. This sleepy little town was nestled between the border of Konoha and Suma. It was a no man's land.

"Sasuke-sama are we there yet?" asked Hinata. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked outside. She had no idea where they were at. "Are we going the right direction?"

The man at the wheel jumped a little. Hinata was like a ninja. Always poofing in and startling the shit out of him; he wouldn't be surprised if he accidently shit his pants. Hinata always had the habit of scaring him. It wasn't an easy feat. "Yes and yes Hinata. I'm looking for the place now. According to the direction that the dumbass gave me; his business should be around here somewhere."

"Is it called Icha Icha Paradise Sasuke-sama?" asked Hinata. She watched the building as it passed.

"Yeah why?" asked Sasuke.

"You just passed it," said Hinata. Sasuke slammed on the brakes letting a screech from tires. He did a U-turn in the road and pulling into the parking lot. The place looked like a love hotel from the outside glace. Inside would be much worst; knowing his best friend. Sasuke drove the car into the darkest part of the parking lot. He couldn't chance someone seeing them. He threw the car into park and just sat there. Then finally he spoke,

"Let's go inside Hinata," stated Sasuke. He undid his seatbelt and opened the door. "Just leave the bags here for now. We'll worry about them in the morning."

"Okay," said Hinata. She opened her car door and climbed out. Hinata carefully shut it; to be careful of waking up Sakura. Sasuke walked over to Sakura's side of the car. Hinata opened the door while at the same time; Sasuke caught Sakura before she spilled onto the gravel ground.

Then Sasuke took his woman into his arms bridal style. His shoes crunch on the gravel as he crossed the lot to the front porch. Hinata followed closely behind. Then was a small problem; Sasuke turned around to Hinata.

"Do you think you could get the door?" asked Sasuke. Hinata nodded her head in reply and opened the door. Then a male voice yelled,

"TEME!" About time you got here!"

Sasuke eyebrow twitched. His best friend knew just how to push his buttons. Sasuke stalked over to the blue faded couch in the lobby and gently laid Sakura down. She groaned in her sleep; Sasuke froze. When he realized that she wasn't waking up right then; he calmly walked over to the blonde haired blue eyed man and punched hard in the arm.

"OW! TEME! That hurt."

Sasuke hit him again. This time Naruto didn't say anything; his best friend learned fast when pain was involved.

"Naruto shut up. She's sleeping," said Sasuke. He pointed to Sakura. Naruto was about to say something; then he looked at the woman. She had pink hair and a fair creamy complexion. She was wearing pretty dress that framed her body. The only part that made him cringe was her face. Her face was beaten. The bruises were everywhere. Her blood was black on her face. He felt so much pity for her.

"What happened?" whispered Naruto.

The other man shifted. Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto right now. All he wanted at this point was a safe place to hide. "Later. I'm going to take her to bed." Sasuke walked back over to the couch and took Sakura in his arms once more.

"Teme. You better tell me later," threatened Naruto.

"Yeah yeah," smirked Sasuke. "The usual room?"

Naruto nodded and tossed the keys to him. "Thanks dumbass," smiled Sasuke. Sasuke turned and walked up the stairs. This was the best thing he could do for Sakura. Keeping her safe from everybody was his number one priority. Sasuke reached room eleven; he popped the slide card in the slot. The lock turned green; then Sasuke crossed the threshold with Sakura. The room was simple. A double bed and across from it was a television. It was arranged so that people could lie in bed and watch television. Lazy people.

He pulled back the covers and laid Sakura down. Sasuke sighed. He would never let another man hurt her. Even himself. Sasuke slipped off his black jacket and pulled his black dress shirt over his head. He laid the shirt on the bed. He unzipped Sakura's dress and slipped on the black shirt on her. Sasuke knew there would be no way she would be comfortable sleeping in a tight dress. Then he flipped the covers on her and tucked her in.

Sasuke sighed again. He bent over her and kissed her on the forehead. He spotted a lounge chair in the corner. The chair was calling his name. He gracefully plopped into it. Watching her sleep and waiting for sleep to take him.

Things were awkward downstairs. It was quiet with just Naruto and Hinata in the lobby. The eeriness was freaking Naruto out. He needed to talk; he had to in order to survive.

"So I don't think teme is coming back," said Naruto. He looked at woman. She was very attractive. Light blue hair and light eyes. She also had a bruise on her face. Naruto was angry at Sasuke for letting these women get hit. Sasuke and Naruto were going to have a major talk.

"No I don't think so either," smiled Hinata. She liked his character. His face was funny to watch as he was struggling against the silence of the room. "If you don't mind; could I get a room too?"

Naruto full out laughed. "Of course I wasn't going to let you sleep in the hallway. Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine," smiled Naruto. He walked over to the desk and reached over. He grabbed the key for the room next to Sasuke's. "Here you go."

Hinata walked over and took the key. She blushed when their hands brushed together. Hinata could feel the sparks between them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," smiled Naruto. "Let me walk you to your room."

Hinata smiled. "That would be nice."

Naruto and Hinata made their way up the stairs. The journey to her room was a short one; the room was a corner away from the stairs. When they reached the door; the atmosphere got awkward again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled. What a dumb question. "Of course. Where else would I be?"

Naruto laughed and itched his head. "I guess that was dumb question. I'll see you in the morning then. You know I never asked your name."

Hinata smiled. "My name is Hinata."

"I'm Naruto. It's nice to be finally introduced." Then Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata blushed. "Sweet dreams Hinata." Naruto waved and started to climb down the stairs. Hinata called after him,

"It's nice to meeeet you too. Good niiight," stammered Hinata. She blushed again. Hinata slipped the key into the keyhole. Her light turned green. Hinata entered her bedroom and climbed into her bed. It was a long night. Hinata laid in bed; looking at the ceiling waiting for sleep to capture her. She knew the tomorrow was going to be a trying and long day.

I love writing NaruxHina! It barfed cuteness! Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Also please wait patiently for Ch 13


	13. Lover's Lost

Kelso here. I know I know. I said I wouldn't update but my wonderful fiance let me bring my laptop on vacation with me. So thank him and not me for the update. I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it. Just to warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like lemons; then skip like most of the chapter and read the bottom half. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Oh by the way. Longest chapter ever! Hell yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 13- Lover's Lost**

The light bothered Sakura's eyes. She rolled over and groaned; she did not want to get up at all. Everything hurt. Her face was pounding. She wanted to sleep for a week; or for a month. It really didn't matter to Sakura. She tucked her head underneath her pillow to drown out the beaming light. She didn't know if it was the sun beaming through her window or someone had the light on; Sakura really didn't care.

She tried sleeping. Every so often she would crack her eye open to the alarm clock. A minute hadn't even passed by. Sakura sighed. She gave up with sleeping.

"Are you going to sleep or not?" grumbled Sasuke. All that women's shifting and rolling in the bed was keeping Sasuke awake in his dinky little lounge chair. He gave up on sleeping when she sighed the first time. He was a very light sleeper.

Sakura blushed. She wasn't aware that Sasuke was in the room. "I don't know yet. I just can't get comfortable." Sakura rolled over to face Sasuke. She noticed that he looked like he had a rough night. "Where are we?"

"Safe," replied Sasuke. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to worry. "Sakura take a shower and come downstairs when you're ready. I'll make breakfast."

Her eyes widened. She was surprised. "You know how to cook?"

Sasuke lifted himself out of the chair and started to walk out of the room. He turned around in the doorway and said, "I'll have Hinata bring in your bag." Then he left. She heard the door click.

Sasuke chosen to ignore that cooking snide; of course he knew how to cook. Just because he was rich and a man doesn't mean that he didn't know how. He would help his mother in the kitchen most of the time. Over the years, cooking became second nature to him. His cooking skills would even help him in his first nature. Of being a man; women love breakfast in bed or a romantic dinner. It was just one of many ways to woo a woman.

Once she heard the door click shut; Sakura sprung out of the bed. The carpet felt wonderful to her toes. Toes? The last time Sakura had checked; she was still wearing her heels from the party. Also, she was wearing her green ballroom dress and now she was wearing a black dress shirt. Sakura blushed. She really hoped that Hinata had changed her clothes. Sakura knew that Sasuke had pretty much seen the whole show but it doesn't mean that she couldn't be embarrassed.

Sakura shook her head and walked to the bathroom. It was the generic standard of hotel bathrooms; it had the pure white towels arranged on the shelves and the tiny little soaps in the shower. Sakura looked at her face in the mirror; it wasn't very pretty. Her face was turning the green sickly shade with darker purple for the deeper bruises. Her lip was swollen and tender. The asshole had spilt her lip open. It would take her weeks to heal this kind of damage.

She shrugged her shoulders; they were sore. Sakura unbuttoned the black dress shirt and looked at her back. The cobblestone did more damage than Sakura thought. Her back was black and purple; at least something looked worst than her face. She reached her hands back to unhook her bra. Her arms and shoulders screamed in protest. It took her many tries to get all three hooks undone but eventually she did it.

Lastly, Sakura slipped off her underwear and she walked over to the shower. She really wanted a bath but a shower was more practical. Sakura turned the knobs for the hot and cold. When she had finally gotten the perfect temperature; she stepped in and pulled the curtain closed.

The water stung at her skin. She sucked in a breath and shoved her face into the water. Oh it hurt like a bitch; Sakura ripped her face out of the water and leaded against the wall of the shower. She grabbed a mini soap and lathered herself from head to toe but she still felt dirty. It was to be expected though; she was almost raped. No one could act like it didn't happen. The nightmares would come back to haunt her. She sighed. It was probably time to call herself clean or as clean she would get.

As her toes hit the cold tile; Sakura let out a little yip. After a hot shower Sakura was feeling pretty good. Sakura was relaxed; for once. She grabbed a white towel to catch the water from her hair. Once her hair was dry enough; she walked into the room. Her bag wasn't there.

"TEME! HERE'S THE SUITCASE!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto barged into the room. Several things happened in a short space of time. One, Naruto dropped the suitcase on his foot and his mouth dropped to the floor. He was gazing at one very naked Sakura. Second, Sakura covered herself with the covers of the bed. Third, Sakura punched Naruto so hard that he flew into the hallway. She ran to her suitcase and snatched it into the room. Then she slammed the door shut. Sakura was blushing so hard; her head might explode. Just how many people would see her naked?

She carried her bag over to the bag; she wanted to see just what Hinata had packed for her. Sakura unzipped it. She liked the first outfit on top. Dark wash jeans and a baggy white top; Sakura loved Hinata right now. Sakura slipped on her bra and underwear. She pulled on the jeans and yanked the top over her head. Sakura was clean and dressed. It was a good start of the day.

Sakura strolled out of the room and pulled the door shut behind her. She heard loud noises from downstairs. Downstairs was her next destination. Sakura hopped down the stairs.

"Hello?" called Sakura. She didn't know where the hell she was. It looked like bed in breakfast type of place. Sakura wanted to see some familiar faces.

"Sakura-san we're in here," responded Hinata. Sakura followed the sound of Hinata's voice. They were in the kitchen. They, included Hinata, Sasuke and the guy she punched to downtown. Sakura walked in and sat down at the island.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry about what happened in the room. I asked Naruto-kun to deliver the bags. I would've never sent him up there if I knew you were, well, naked," explained Hinata. When she had gone upstairs to put the rest of the clothes away; she found Naruto crumpled on the floor with his head hanging down. Hinata had to shake him awake.

When Naruto woke up; he had blushed and spilled the whole story. Hinata had to laugh. It just was too funny. "It's okay Hinata. It was just an accident. Right?" Sakura looked at Naruto; threatening him with her death glare.

Naruto swallowed. She was a very threatening and powerful woman. She could do major damage to him. "It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto put his hands up in the defenseless pose. "Please don't hurt me."

Sakura laughed. "Hey dumbass. Quit your shouting or I'll give you something to shout about," stated Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and bonked Naruto in the head. "Ow teme, that hurt," whined Naruto. Sasuke bonked him again and Naruto whined again. The fight continued as such. Sakura was ignoring the little tiff between the two men and looked at the man she loved.

He was adorable. He was wearing a pink frilly apron and had a skillet full of eggs in his hands. He was little miss Susie homemaker. She just had to say something, "I like your apron Sasuke," smiled Sakura. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's," stated Naruto. "She passed away a couple hours after I was born. My father left it for me before he died."

He was an orphan? It struck a nerve to Sakura's heart. It reminded her of her situation with her mother. "I'm sorry for your lost Naruto," said Sakura.

Naruto waved it off with a smile. "Don't be. I lost my parents when I was just a baby. I hardly knew them."

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-kun, but what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Well," started Naruto. He looked down and started fiddling with his coffee mug. Even though he hardly knew his parents; being alone wasn't easy. "A bomb threat that went through," explained Naruto.

Hinata and Sakura were shocked. Sasuke has heard the tragic story too many times to count; he'll bet his life that Naruto gets tired of telling it. Now the kitchen was filled a lingering silence. No one knew what to say after that. "My father committed suicide," stated Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He realized that he hardly knew her. He didn't know anything about her. He didn't know her favorite color or food. What her dislikes and her likes are. What her parent's names were but he loved her anyways. He loved her for everything and anything that she came with.

No one in the room interrupted her story. She had three sets of curious ears. "It's not a long story. My mother and father were happy for awhile but they divorced when I was sixteen." Sakura sighed. "My mother took my father's money. The fights were terrible. Those days, I wouldn't come home. The last time I saw my father, he told me how proud he was and that he loved me. One week later. He shot himself and my mother kicked me out."

"Where did you go?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled. "I was homeless for four years before Sasuke picked me up." Sakura looked around. Naruto was looking at her with pity. "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't bad. I had friends and I was happy. Just not as happy as I am now."

Sasuke smiled. "Okay story time is over kids. Eat your food before it gets cold," stated Sasuke. He started to pile eggs and bacon on everyone's plates. Then he sat down and started to munch on his breakfast with the pink apron on. Everyone was happily munching and crunching on the food. Nobody had said a word.

"Naruto-kun do you want to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight?" asked Hinata. Someone needed to break the ice.

The blonde haired man mumbled, "Sure. Okay. When?"

Hinata blushed. "As soon as breakfast is over," Hinata looked at her plate. She was finished. Hinata got up and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Are you ready?"

Naruto looked at his plate. It was empty but he was still hungry. So much for second helpings. "Yeah. Let's go."

Hinata and Naruto left the kitchen; leaving Sasuke and Sakura to do the dishes. They just ate and ran; it pissed Sakura off. "Don't be mad Sakura. She was giving us time together," said Sasuke. He got out of his seat and started to gather dirty dishes.

Sakura was shocked on how easy of a person she was to read. Sasuke read her like she was an open book. "Why?" They were fine. She didn't want to get anymore attached to him. He was getting married to someone else.

Sasuke slammed the dishes down. "Why? Are you that blind? I love you! I don't know how long I've been feeling like this but I have," confessed Sasuke. He remained standing by the counter with his hands full of broken dishes. "Did you hear me? I said love you!"

She was bewildered; the man she loved confessed to her. Sakura slid out of her seat and walked towards him. She stopped at the counter and saw blood. A broken dish must have cut his hand. She picked up his hand and kissed it. Then she asked,

"Do you mean it?"

In Sasuke's mind; he was answering 'duh, stupid woman' but romantically he slammed his lips onto hers. Sakura responded with the same amount of force. Sasuke groaned into the kiss; he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Sakura responded by grinding her hips against his. Sasuke was frustrated. He supported the woman's weight when he walked through the lobby and up the stairs. Sakura left his lips abandoned and went for his neck. She was lightly sucking on his neck as he fumbled for the room key. Sakura kissed up to his ear. His ears were Sasuke's weak point; he groaned and grinded his hips against her womanhood. Sakura moaned.

It took him two tries to get the key in the slot but once the color turned green; he slammed them through the room. He stumbled and lost his balance; plowing Sakura into the bed. Sakura moaned again with his hip movement. He pinned her arms down and started his assault to her body. He left light kisses around her neck but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to see her full body; he wanted to touch her and hold her. He wanted to warm himself with her body.

Sasuke lifted her body up to remove her shirt and bra. Sakura didn't reject his request any. In fact she lifted her arms to help him. Once her breasts were bare; Sakura tugged at Sasuke's shirt. He was wearing too many clothes for Sakura's liking. Sasuke batted her hands away. He didn't want to undress just yet. Sasuke wanted to admire her first.

Sakura growled and tugged at his shirt again. She wanted it off now. Sasuke whapped her hands away again; he pinned her arms down and continued at his assault on her body. He cupped her breasts again and sucked. Sakura moaned. Sasuke skimmed her body with his hands. Her skin was smooth to touch. Then Sasuke felt a pathetic tug on his shirt again; he smiled and yanked the grey t shirt over his head. Sakura's mouth dropped. He was gorgeous.

His skin was a fine colored marble with carvings of muscles decorating his skin. Sakura leaned up and ran her fingers on his chest. Sasuke broke out in goose bumps on his chest. Sakura smiled and repeated the action. The goose bumps danced on his skin again. Sakura laughed. Sasuke pushed her back down. He ran his hands down her body; Sasuke stopped at her jeans and glanced up at her. Waiting for sign to continue; he couldn't rush the woman he loved into anything. Sasuke knew in his heart; he was a changed man. Sakura was the reason. She was his everything.

Sakura noticed that hands touching her have stopped. She wondered what the hell the problem was. She looked down and met Sasuke eyes. "What's the problem chief?" Sasuke smiled. He took it as an okay. He unbuttoned her pants and slowly peeled them off of her. He disregarded them across the room. Sasuke's mouth dropped as he admired her body again. The bathroom was a heated moment almost taken too far but this time; she was giving Sasuke permission. He kissed his way up her legs. Sakura hitched her breath; she was nervous about him getting closer to her intimate parts. Sasuke smirked.

He tickled his fingers up her legs. Sakura kicked her legs around to avoid assault; he wasn't playing fair. Sakura sat up and yanked at his black dress pants. She wanted him undressed. It wasn't even if she was almost naked and he was mostly clothed. "Sasuke get naked. Now," ordered Sakura. She wasn't fooling around.

Sasuke was shocked. Wasn't Sakura a virgin and she wanted him naked? This woman confused him to no end. He shrugged his shoulders; he would comply with her order. He liked the dominance and submissive roles that was going on here. Sasuke popped his button of his jeans and yanked them down. She asked for it.

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes grew huge as she stared at that part of his anatomy. He wasn't wearing underwear. Sasuke chuckled. "You wanted me naked Sakura. Do you want me to put my clothes back on?" Sasuke really hoped that she wouldn't tell him to leave. He wanted to make love to her. Sasuke stepped back from her body; he was giving her breathing room.

She didn't want him to leave. Sakura wanted him to make love to her. The only way he would know how she felt was to be honest. "Stay Sasuke," whispered Sakura. She was shaking in nervousness and eagerness. She watched as he comprehended her words. Sasuke smiled. Sakura had made him the happiness man in the world.

Sasuke stepped towards her beautiful body again. He ran his hands over her smooth legs. If he was going to make love to her; Sasuke wanted her to be comfortable. His fingers reached the edge of her underwear; he heard Sakura suck in her breath. Sasuke pulled and guided her underwear off her body and threw them over his shoulders. He now knew that she was indeed, a natural pink. He smirked; he loved it.

He moved his face towards Sakura's womanhood. He wanted her to experience foreplay before he entered himself into her body. Sasuke attached his mouth to her body. Sakura gasped. She was not expecting Sasuke to do that. Sakura was now embarrassed; she never shaved, she only trimmed. "Sasuke don't," gasped Sakura.

He sucked on her bundle of nerves that made her legs tingle. She felt pressure building from his attack; hot burning warmth that was fire between her legs. She moaned when Sasuke repeated the action. The warmth was almost overflowing. Sasuke entered his tongue into her. Sakura mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke smirked. He stopped his assault and looked up at Sakura.

Sakura had parted lips and flushed red cheeks. Her bruises were camouflaged by the love of Sasuke's actions. He waited until she came back to earth and climbed on top of her. He looked into her eyes and asked,

"Are you sure about this?"

He was giving her a chance to say no. One last chance to run away from his love and the actions of love; the waiting was killing him. He could see her wheels turn in her head. She was carefully thinking about this. It made Sasuke proud that she wasn't a dumbass like some other women he knew. He loved her intelligence and appreciated it.

She loved that he was waiting for her. Sakura loved him and it was about time she experienced it. "Sasuke do you really love me?" She looked into his eyes. She needed to hear it again.

Sasuke's eyes soften. "Of course. I love you dumbass. I told you twice already," replied Sasuke. Okay he knew that it wasn't the most romantic response but he didn't think before he said it. Usually he had more sense than that.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too asshole." Sasuke smiled. Asshole was the first insult that she had given him when they first met on the street. Sasuke lowered his manhood towards her opening. He looked at her one last time and shifted himself inside of her slowly. It would hurt her; he didn't want to do that. Sakura gasped from surprise. He was bigger than her opening. How the hell would he get it? Then the pain came. Sakura cried out; she felt him at her barrier. "Are you sure? One last time to say no," whispered Sasuke.

God he loved the sensation of her body around his. She was so tight and wet. Nothing like the other women that he had been with; she was perfect. "Shut up Sasuke and make love to me," demanded Sakura. Then she slammed her lips on his. That kiss threw Sasuke over the edge. He shifted his hips and claimed her body as his. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes; a few tears leaked through her eyes. She had known that sex would hurt the first time but she was glad it was Sasuke with her.

Sasuke lend towards the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Sakura. Don't cry. It will get better." Sakura nodded her head; she believed him. As time went by; her body got use to him inside. His rhythm of loving making was slow and steady. Sakura felt the familiar warmth coming back into her insides. She heard moaning noises echoing around the room; she realized they were coming from her.

Many of the noises made were mostly his name or oh god. Sasuke didn't know which one he liked better coming from her mouth. He continued the steady movement; knowing that she would be climaxing soon. The walls of her womanhood clenched him tightly. At this rate; he wouldn't last long either. It was a first for him; he could go hours if he wanted to.

Suddenly the heat wave exploded over Sakura's body. She had felt nothing like this before. Well duh. She was a virgin after all. Well, use to be. Sakura cried out Sasuke's name; bathing in her orgasm. As her orgasm hit; Sasuke felt her walls hug and squeeze him close. He was close enough; he yanked his manhood out of her and came on the bed. He did not want another woman pregnant on his stupidity. Sasuke rolled off her body. Sweating and fulfilled; he looked over to Sakura. She was looking at him at him too. They both broke out in a smile.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura over to him. He figured they both needed a nap after that. It wasn't too long before the happy sweaty couple passed out sleeping in each other's arms. Sasuke finally was happy with the one woman he wanted forever.

Fugaku was nodding off in his office. He knew that he had way too much to drink at the party but the brandy was sliding down his throat nice. He poured himself another drink and smelled the sweet aroma. It kissed his nose and tickled his throat. If he kept drinking; he would have a terrible hangover. It was a good thing that it was Saturday; he didn't have to run his company on a weekend. It was about one in the afternoon; way too earlier to start drinking but it was five a clock somewhere. He was slowly sipping on his brandy when he heard a ruckus in the hallway.

"Sir you can't go in there! I have orders!"

"Shut up you stupid woman. I want to talk to my father!" yelled Itachi. After his long night at the party and kidnapping a hooker; he crashed at his house. He needed to get down to business. It would happen today. Itachi smiled at the maid, "I'm sorry but I have to talk to my father about business. I hope you understand."

The maid melted. She was putty in his hands; she would do anything he demanded and more. "Well, let me see if he's busy," stammered the maid. Fugaku heard the knob turned even before the door opened. He had heard the whole conversation. If they had continued yelling; he would get a headache. The door opened and the maid peeked her head around the corner. Fugaku cut her off before she had a chance to speak.

"Just let the boy in," snapped Fugaku. The maid nodded her head and closed the door.

The maid turned to Itachi and said, "He will see you." Itachi smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"My heart will be missing you," smiled Itachi. The maid's face burst into a deep red blush and walked away. Itachi laughed. Women were so easy to fuck with. He burst open the office doors and smirked at his father sitting at his usual spot and sipping brandy. Itachi closed the doors and locked them. He didn't want any interruptions from anyone.

"Itachi it's great to see you. Have a seat. Pour yourself a glass," Fugaku motioned to the brandy. "It's delicious," smiled Fugaku. He was always happy to see his family; especially family members that listened to him.

"No thank you father. I want to make this quick," snapped Itachi. He paced around his father office; stopping at the family picture. Everyone was happy and life was less complicated. Itachi wondered if he would be standing in the same place; waiting and contemplating the same plan if their lives were different. Itachi smiled at the photo; remembering all the good times between each family member. Then he turned the photo face down and continued to pace.

The room was full of tension and quiet. Fugaku could sense something was off about his son. His parental instincts told him so. "Itachi what is wrong?" He followed his son's paces with his eyes. He was worried.

Itachi laughed. "What's wrong father? What a simple question. Everything in life is wrong," replied Itachi. He was postponing his plan but failing was not an option to him. Itachi plunged of his hands in his jacket. He screwed on the silencer. It was time.

"What in life is wrong Itachi? If it's an easy fix; get rid of it," simply said Fugaku. Sometimes his sons were stupid. The lessons that he had taught them where completely forgot. If things were complicated in your life; cut them out.

Itachi laughed a bitter laugh. It was ironic and sick situation. Itachi put his hand into his pocket and grasped onto the object hidden. "Father, do you really want to know what is wrong?" asked Itachi. Itachi clicked the safety off.

"Of course I do son. We're family and we take care of each other," said Fugaku. He lifted his brandy cup to his mouth and sipped. Fugaku closed his eyes and savored the taste in his mouth. Once Fugaku opened his eyes; Itachi had the gun pointed flat blank to his head.

"It's you father. You are my mistake," whispered Itachi. Then Itachi pulled the trigger. He watched his father choke on his words as he was dying. The words never came; only gargles of blood spilled from his mouth where brandy had been in a moment before. Itachi smirked.

The world was his now. God save them all.

Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Also please wait patiently for Ch14. Kelso out.


	14. Proposed Trade

Kelso here. Here's Ch 14. I probably won't update anymore today since I have work. I'll work on it though. Please review/give feedback. The usual, blah blah blah. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 14- Proposed Trade**

The walk to store was only a blocks away. The gravel crunching underneath their shoes and the winding caressing their hair; Naruto and Hinata walked to the store in silence. They were walking side by side. Naruto glanced over to Hinata; he watched as the wind danced in her hair. She reached up and trapped the dark blue free strand behind her ear; it didn't stay trapped for long. He looked around; admiring the surroundings. It was spring; everything was in bloom. He could hear the quiet town bustling with energy and happiness flowing in the people. It was peaceful.

They passed by a little cottage with a sea of roses populating the yard. The scenery was beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman he was with. Everything about her was beautiful. The quietness was killing Naruto. It was killing him; inside and out. He needed to talk to live. Everyone in town called him a loudmouth; claiming at even across town people could still here him.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" asked Naruto. He sighed. The tension was released from his shoulders. He felt so much better now. Naruto had his heart set on his favorite food. The gravel turned into concrete sidewalk. Their shoes made a slapping noise against the concrete.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. She watched a blue bird fly away. "I was thinking about lasagna," mumbled Hinata. Then she looked at him; Naruto had a crestfallen face. Maybe he didn't like lasagna. "Did you have a different idea Naruto-kun?" Hinata tilled her head to the side; waiting for his answer. Naruto was about to answer her question until he spotted a familiar building approaching.

As soon as she asked what his preference was; they had arrived at the store. It was a small yellow market with red trim and shutters. It was cute in a country bumpkin way. Naruto ran ahead of Hinata; he yanked at the door and opened it. He held it open for her; smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She walked into the store then stopped waiting for Naruto.

"You're welcome Hinata," responded Naruto. He walked into the store and grabbed a small grocery basket. "Lasagna is fine. What do we need for it again?" smiled Naruto. He didn't want to be a pain in the ass.

She listed the ingredients off her fingers, "We need lasagna noodles, one pound of lean meat, sauce, and spices," said Hinata. She followed as Naruto took off into the small market. The store only had six aisles and a small checkout area with man watching a small television. The man barely tore his eyes away from the television to glance up at them. Naruto gave him a slight nod; which the man returned.

Naruto grabbed Hinata hand and started dragging to a certain aisle. He immediately started throwing and tossing things into the basket. He was moving faster than Hinata could follow. "Naruto-kun are you paying attention of what you are grabbing right?" asked Hinata. She was worried; that shopping would take ten times longer. "Of course I am Hinata. Here," Naruto shoved the basket towards her way. She peeked into it; everything she needed was there.

"Just making sure Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata. Now that Naruto had gotten everything they needed for dinner. It was time to get back home. They didn't want to attract too much attention. People in small towns were very nosy. Everyone knew everyone; if someone went to the bathroom. The whole town would know in a millisecond. There would be no hiding if people got a whiff of new people in town. Naruto grabbed her hand again and walked her up to the check up counter. Then they stood there. The man was involved watching the television; he was completely ignoring them.

"Hey Chouji," greeted Naruto. There was no response from the young man. Hinata looked at Naruto and shrugged. She had no clue how to get his attention. "Excuse me sir?"

Still no reaction; Hinata was annoyed right then and there. He was wasting time of her life. She could see seconds walking out the door. Her eyebrow twitched, "Hey fat ass could you do your job?" snapped Hinata.

Naruto flinched. Oh no she didn't; Naruto zipped his head towards the other man's face. Chouji's face was hell on earth. If looks could kill; Hinata would be dead on the side of the road. Naruto panicked, "Chouji she didn't mean. She's from out of town visiting me. Don't freak out."

"Naruto she called me a fat ass," seethed Chouji. The bigger man was fuming. "Nobody calls me a fat ass.

"She didn't know Chouji. Cut her a break," explained Naruto. Fat ass was Chouji's pet peeve. Those words would send him into nuclear mode. "If you just ring us up, we'll be on our way.

Chouji nodded but still not too happy with Hinata. She really didn't care. He should have been doing his job. She watched as he rang items up and she realized that she was missing the most important thing: Cheese. Hinata went to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Naruto-kun we are missing cheese."

He shot off like a rocket leaving Hinata standing there with the pissed off clerk. She didn't know what to do; so she tried talking to him, "What were you watching?"

The man's face lighten up and a broad smile stretched across his face. "I usually watch anime but I forgot it this morning. Right now I'm watching the news," happily said Chouji. His eyes flickered to the television again. Naruto had better hurry or Chouji's concentration would be lost to them forever; then they would never leave the store. She had to keep him distracted.

"Oh? Anything interesting?" asked Hinata. She looked at her feet. Just how long does it take to get cheese? Naruto was a hurricane of grocery shopping; what happened?

"The story of the hour has been about a rich guy's murder. The police think it was a homicide because of the fingerprints found at the scene. They say the guy is on the run. The worst thing is; the victim was a family member," said Chouji. "I hope they catch the sick bastard."

"What do the police say about it?" asked Hinata. She was bored but it kept the man from losing his soul to the television.

"Well the police stumbled onto the scene twenty minutes ago. They said the man died around one o clock today. How the police discovered the body was a maid came in to check on the man and he was shot dead. Point blank too. Gruesome way to die. I don't understand how anyone could kill their own father. The man's psycho," said Chouji.

"Did the police reveal a name?" asked Hinata. Seconds of her life were ticking due to Naruto's slowness. What happened to the speed demon again?

"Yeah they released the name about ten minutes ago; hoping that somebody heard something you know? Think the name was Sasuke or something like that," mumbled Chouji. Hinata's heart tightened. There was no way Sasuke committed the murder.

"Who was the victim?" blandly asked Hinata. She prayed and hoped it wasn't anybody she knew. Her heart would break. Hinata's heart was pounding as she was waiting for the answer.

Chouji scratched his head, "I think his name was Fugaku Uchiha. Some big shot in the city," said Chouji. Hinata's heart snapped in two. Someone killed Fugaku? Hinata felt the tears fill her eyes. She loved the man as a father. Her family had worked for him since she was born. She thought of him as another father figure since hers passed away. Hinata struggled to keep herself together. She needed to act normal; they were undercover after all.

"Who did it?" whispered Hinata.

"The police say his younger son. Sasuke Uchiha," replied Chouji. Hinata took off running as Naruto rounded the corner. So much for staying undercover. He had his arms full of different types of ramen. He dropped them all and yelled,

"Hinata where are you going?" Then Naruto watched the young woman run down the street in the direction of his bed and breakfast. He turned back to Chouji and said, "Never mind about the food Chouji. I'll owe you one later." Naruto ran out of the store chasing the dark haired woman. He was tired after the first couple of blocks; at that point, Naruto swore off all ramen. It was making him fat.

She ignored him and ran. She ran as fast as she could; first hearing her feet slapping into the concrete like an angry beaver wetting down his home. The sound echoed around her. Then the sound changed to gravel. Hinata knew she was scattering the rocks around her like a tidal wave. She could feel her shoes kick the rocks up and she could hear the rocks fall. Well with the wind blowing through her ears; she thought the rocks were the tapping sounds. Hinata could hear Naruto calling her through the wind. She ignored him again. Every second was precious.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto. One second he could see her back running. Then Naruto blinked and all he saw of her was dust in the wind. She increased her speed. Naruto was going die from a heart attack but he kept going. He was concerned about her.

She needed to move faster. At the point; she felt like she was flying. Running fast made her think that every second was going slow motion. Hinata knew that she was running as best as she could; she was no track star.

Finally she reached to the bed and breakfast. Hinata whipped the door open and marched upstairs towards Sasuke's rented bedroom. Then she pounded at the door. She knew that Sasuke would hear and be very pissed off. Hinata was ready for his wrath and she would explain if he gave her a chance. She waited and the tension was killing her.

Sasuke was a very pissed off and groggy man. Everyone in the place knew not to wake or piss off Sasuke but someone was asking for it. He chose to ignore it at first but the knocking had gotten more persistent. Sasuke groaned and ripped himself from Sakura's naked body. He heard the woman's groan of protest. He was going to kill whoever was at the door. He uncovered himself and dragged himself out of the bed. Sasuke fished for his jeans and slipped them on. He walked over to the door while he was buttoning his pants.

He unlocked the door ready to punch this person's lights out. The lights in the hallway momentarily blinded him. When his eyes adjusted; he found Hinata wheezing there. She was sweaty and breathing heavily like she had ran back. "Hinata what's going on?"

She held one finger up; letting Sasuke know to hold on a minute. Hinata put her hand on her chest to calm down her rapid heart. Once she had a hold of herself enough to say a couple words she wheezed, "Television."

His eyebrow quirked upwards. Television? What the hell was she talking about? "What Hinata?" asked Sasuke. He was confused as hell.

"Turn the television on. To the news channel," stated Hinata. She hoped that the story was still on. He needed to see this but before; she wanted to tell him. They were close enough to be family. He didn't need to know by television. "Sasuke I have something to tell you before you turned on the television."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke. He was really curious. Just what did Hinata have to say?

She walked into the room; not noticing the sleeping woman in the bed. Hinata grabbed the remote control and sat on the corner of the bed. She motioned him over to the corner adjacent to hers. He quirked his eyebrow again and complied with Hinata invitation. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Well? What is it?" asked Sasuke. He was getting tired of Hinata's stalling.

She sighed. Hinata was trying her best to fight back the tears then she gave up. She lost one, two, three tears down her cheeks. Then her tears turned into rivers; gliding down her face. Sasuke was at a panic. He had no clue why she was so emotional. Sasuke hoped to god she wasn't pregnant. He would kill them man. So he just sat there. Waiting for Hinata to calm down so she could tell him what the fuck was going on.

Sakura groaned. She woke up hearing crying; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sakura felt the lower half of the bed leaning downwards. There were outline of shadows. Sakura was afraid. She hoped that it was no one that was in her nightmares. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved his head towards his name. He smiled. Sakura was awake. "Morning," greeted Sasuke. Sakura smiled. She couldn't see him but she was so glad it was him. Sakura was tired but she was fulfilled after the love making section. She felt different. Like more spiritually connected him. It was a refreshing emotion.

"Sakura-san? I'm sorry did I wake you?" asked Hinata. She didn't mean to wake up the sleeping woman.

"No you didn't," lied Sakura. She didn't want to upset Hinata anymore then she already was. Sakura tugged the covers around her naked body. She was uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. It was the nakedness that made her wary. "What's going on?"

Hinata let out a shaky sigh. It was time or they would find out eventually. "Sasuke your father got hurt," said Hinata. That was not what exactly was she wanted to say. It sounded different inside her head

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Got hurt? "Hinata what's that suppose to mean?" asked Sasuke. He knew in his gut that something else was there. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Hinata looked away and shifted her feet. The room was silent and it would continue to remain that way for a good ten minutes or until someone said something. Then banging was heard in the hallway; the people in the room jumped. The silence had engulfed them into surprise.

"Hinata-chan! Why didn't you wait for me?" complained Naruto. He felt like he ripped his spleen in order to get there. "Why is it so dark in here?" Then Naruto flipped the light switch with the complainants of three people in the room.

"Hey dumbass turn off the light!" groaned Sasuke. He blinked several times to let his eyes adjust to the light. He was not a happy camper.

Naruto looked across the faces of the three in the room. They were solemn; on the borderline of sad. He walked into the room and sat down in the small chair. He completely ignored Sakura's situation in the bed. He was staring at Hinata's face; tear tracks streaking down her face. She was upset. Something had to happen in the store. "Hinata, what's going on?"

Hinata sighed again. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Sasuke your father has passed," explained Hinata. She hoped that Sasuke would be bright enough to figure it out.

Sasuke laughed. "Passed what?" Hinata rolled her eyes. Apparently not.

She sighed and Hinata hit the television and hit the news channel. The voice floating out of the television was telling the same story as it was in the story. "_This is Kelsey Corbin with Konoha City news. Welcome back from the commercial break and here's more on the story of the hour. Head CEO of Uchiha Corp was found dead in home today at one o clock. No witness's known and only one suspect known. His younger son, Sasuke Uchiha is wanted for questioning. If anyone knows his whereabouts; please call our hotline on our website. Please stay tune for any more information on this story. _Then the news channel flipped to commercial.

The room was quiet except the television bolting out something about breakfast cereal. Hinata clicked it off. Everything was eerie. Sakura looked at Sasuke. His head was down and his body was shaking. Sakura wanted to do something for him but couldn't think of anything of comfort to say. She fell into the trend of silence.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. His father was murdered? And he did it? How could anyone do this? How does the world work in such fucked up ways? At first he didn't want to believe it. The first step to grieving was denial but he didn't want to admit it. He had thought his father would outlive them all until he pissed off the wrong person. Sasuke thought it would be been later in his life. His father was dead and the police 'wanted him for questioning' which was another fancy term for blaming him for the murder. What kind of sick person would do such a thing?

Ringing of the telephone broke through the thoughts of everyone in the room. They all jumped; startled. Sakura was holding in her pounding heart. No one made an attempt to answer it; letting in go to voice mail. When answer machine clicked on; nothing but heavy breathing then a click. It scared the crap out of Sakura. She had watched enough scary movies at Ino's; she did not want her life to be a part of one. Everybody's shoulders relaxed once the message went away. Then the phone rang again. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sakura had no clue about the signals. It was a man code thing.

The room was church mouse quiet as the answering machine let out a horrible scream. Sakura's heart pained. Whoever it was leaving these creepy messages; was a sick creep. There was a paused in the screaming. Someone was hyperventilating; breathing so fast that they might pass out. Then the screaming began again; worst then before. It made Sasuke's stomach sick. He bolted up and clicked it off. Sakura was trembling. The poor person. She didn't want to know or imagine what was happening to them.

Hinata sniffed again. It was horrible to listen to the screaming. Disgusting. It made Hinata's blood run dry and her body freezing. She tried rubbing her arms to make herself warmer but no such luck. She sat there cold and afraid. Hoping that the tortures would come to them.

Naruto glanced from person to person. The shock of the news and creepy telephone calls was freaking everyone out; including him. Hell he was usually game for a psycho creepy movie but now; he didn't want anything to do with them. Ever. Again. He sank into the small chair some more. Hoping that the chair could hide him; it was quite a pathetic thought though, Naruto was too damn big for the chair to begin with.

The tension in the air seemed to vanish slowly. Sakura let out a shaking breath. Then everyone jumped again. The phone rang again. Everyone turned their heads. Each ring of the phone sounded louder than next. Sasuke turned to Naruto; ignoring the blasting of the phone and said,

"Does anyone know we are here?"

Sasuke hoped to god that nobody knew but three phone calls to his bedroom back to back. It didn't seem right. Naruto shook his head at the other man. "No. Nobody should know you're here."

Sasuke nodded waiting for the machine to click on. All four people waited in silence. Sakura really hoped at it wouldn't be screaming again. Her heart could take it.

The answering machine clicked again. There was a second of pure silence; then heavy breathing. The person over the phone just let out a pure evil laughed, and whispered,

"I found you. My foolish little brother."

Then click.

The answering machine clicked off again. Sasuke looked at Hinata. She looked as froze as he felt. What did Itachi want with him? The phone rang again. Apparently Itachi didn't like be ignored. Sasuke decided to let the answering machine get it. Two, three, four, five times then click again. Sasuke was getting tired of this already. He heard his brother sigh over the message and said,

"I propose a trade brother. You for her."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. How would that work? He had Sakura by his side. Maybe Itachi meant Hinata, but that still wouldn't work right. Then the message continued. It sounded like Itachi was talking to someone.

"Say something my dear. No? Sorry little brother. I have to encourage her." There was a smacking sound and a groan in the background. "Oh now you want to say something? Good. Here's the phone." There was a scuttling sound of the phone moving. Then there was heavy breathing. All that was said was, "Sakura help me." Then a click; the person was gone.

Sakura recognized that voice. She hoped to god it wasn't her. Sakura hoped that it was her imagination making it up but she knew. She knew that it was true; which meant that screaming was her's too. It made her tremble. She let out a whimper. Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura who was it?" The woman had said Sakura's name. They knew each other.

Sakura rapidly shook her head in order to make sense of the situation. How could this made have known to look there? She thought that people would never look into her past as long as she was with Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke dead straight into the eyes and whispered,

"My best friend."

Sasuke knew at that point. They were fucked. Sideways. Shit was about to roll downhill and everybody in this room was about to drown in it.

Thanks for reading. Please look forward to CH15. Please review/give feedback if you want to. I'm not forcing. Kelso out.


	15. Fallen Friend

Kelso Here. Here's Ch 15. Please don't be mad at me after you read it! Please review/give feedback if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 15- Fallen Friend**

Sasuke knew at this point; he was in uncharted territory. He didn't have a plan or even a hint of plan. His brother had finally outsmarted him. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose trying to make his brain think. All he got was; Sakura. His brain wouldn't function unless it knew she was okay. He swiveled his head towards her direction. Just seeing her; made his heart pained. Physically she was fine. Mentally was a whole different story.

She was balled up in the bed; trying to shrink herself as small as she could without flashing anyone in the room. Tears were running down her face as rivers. He felt the bed vibrating; he looked closer at her. She was shivering so hard that she was making the bed shake. He was the man. He needed to do something. "Sakura?" whispered Sasuke. He moved towards her slowly. Naruto and Hinata were watching him. Wondering curiously just how he was going to comfort her.

God she was cold. So fucking cold. She furiously rubbed her arms to feel. She got nothing. Sakura felt warm arms surrounding her body. Warm? She didn't remember that sensation. It was sad really. Only a couple of hours ago, she was engulfed by Sasuke's heat. Right now. Nothing touched her. She wanted to cry for her best friend's pain but there was nothing. She was empty and she felt every minute of it. "What does he want with her?" asked Sakura. She didn't know who she was talking to and at that point she didn't care. All she could think about was her best friend; being tortured. How did it come to this?

He tried to get her attention again, "Sakura?"

Sasuke saw her shift, "Yes?"

The man let out the breath he was holding. He was worried but the worst is yet to come. "Are you alright?"

Sakura painfully laughed. She would not be alright until they got Ino out of that situation. She was done being pathetic. Ino would be at her side in a heartbeat. She was Ino's best friend; Sakura would not let her rot in that hell hole. They needed to do something fast. "Sasuke we need to help her," ordered Sakura. She looked at him; the fire was burning in her soul. Pure determination was driving her.

"I agreed," nodded Hinata. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. All three heads looked at Sasuke. Waiting for his plan.

Sasuke sighed. It was three against one and he had no better plan. He walked over to the hotel telephone and picked up the receiver. Star sixty-nine was helpful in these types of situations. He clicked it down as the phone was ringing. The ringing echoed around the room. Sasuke had put it on speaker phone. Everyone waited impatiently. On the third ring, his brother's voice seductively rolled over the receiver,

"Yes?"

"Brother," said Sasuke. He knew the man would get the hint. Itachi wasn't stupid; besides he was Itachi's only brother. His elder brother had a track record for intelligence. At the age seven; Itachi had gone through middle school; a year later, he entered high school. He graduated at the age of ten. Their father threw Itachi into college at the age of thirteen. By age fifteen, Itachi was running Uchiha Corp with their father. Sasuke had his work cut out from him. He was dealing with a very dangerous man.

"Yes?" asked Itachi. He had to give his younger brother props; he didn't think that he would be trying to get in contact so soon. Itachi smirked for his own pleasure knowing that no one knew of his plans.

"You have someone that we want back," stated Sasuke. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to admit that his brother was a complete nut.

"Oh? You want her back so soon? We were just getting to know each. Very well," growled Itachi. Sasuke cringed of his brother's implied words. He hoped to god that he wasn't touching her 'that way.' Sasuke glanced over to Sakura. Her tiny hands were balled up in fists. She was shaking again but not in shock. Her anger was shaking her; driving her. Sakura looked up to Sasuke. She was furious. Sakura was bathing in her anger.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sakura yelled at the phone. The man over the line couldn't see how angry she was. At that point; Sakura really wished that she could reach over the telephone line and choke the life out of the guy. Like cartoons did. It's funny that life doesn't work like that.

"Ah, Sakura darling. It's wonderful to hear your voice," teased Itachi. Sakura rolled her eyes. She had enough of this man's shit. She gathered as much covers as she could and shifted her way over to the phone. So she was closer. Sakura thought it would make her seem more threatening if her voice was louder.

"Cut the crap. I want Ino back! Now!" yelled Sakura. Then she heard boastful laugher oozing out of the other line.

"Darling I would give her back if I could. I can't transfer her over the phone; so that's a no. I think you would get upset if I chopped her up and shipped her to you; so that's a no as well. Like I said before to my foolish little brother; apparently he wasn't listening. I propose a trade," said Itachi.

Sasuke cut off Sakura before she could respond. He did not need Sakura promising Itachi anything that they were willing to lose. "What kind of trade brother?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a death glare. It was her best friend's life that hanged in the balance. She would be damned if Sasuke let her died. It would ruin everything.

Itachi laughed again at his brother's stupidity. "Well to put it simply. I would trade this beautiful woman for you little brother."

Sasuke snorted, "What do you want with me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually. So what do you say? I think the trade is perfect. Each person is someone that Sakura cares for," said Itachi. Sakura's eyes narrowed. This man was trying to make her life miserable. What hell did she do to him?

"Agreed," stated Sasuke. Sakura looked at him and gave him a look of 'are you stupid?' He ignored her. Sakura was about to open her mouth and give him and piece of her mind when Itachi's voice began talking over the phone. "Good. I already have the perfect meeting spot," said Itachi in a sing-song voice. "Aren't curious where it is?"

Sasuke sighed. He would play along just this once, "Where?"

"Meet me at the place that Sakura called home at three in the morning," stated Itachi. "Oh brother, do not be late." With those parting words; there was a click. The deadline echoed through the room. Sasuke clicked the phone off. Everyone sat in silence. Sasuke had a plan. Sort of.

"Sasuke are you really going to go through with this?" asked Sakura. She couldn't believe that he didn't put up a fight. What happened to the term of negotiating? "Why did you give in so easily?"

He knew that he couldn't expect Sakura to understand his methods. Sasuke has known his brother through his whole life; who else but him who understands how his brother's mind works. "Yes Sakura I plan on going through this. There was no point in fighting him about this. If it wasn't me, then he would ask for something worst. I rather died then to let you go and be in his tortures instead," firmly said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be in his tortures Sasuke! I wouldn't put myself in that kind of situation!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke snorted. "What about Neji? A woman should never go outside alone. You put yourself there Sakura. You put yourself in that situation. Coming from the streets doesn't make you any tougher; in fact it makes you stupid! Over confident that you could take down any enemy; you are a woman! Just one woman! You aren't superman!"

"You sexist bastard! I can take care of myself! I won't let your brother take me!" shouted Sakura.

"Bullshit Sakura! No matter what Itachi has a fucking plan or two for every detail in a plan. He has backups for backups. There is no negotiating with him. He is my brother! I've known how twisted he has been. Even if you didn't mean too; you'll end up being a victim," said Sasuke.

"Are you deaf? I just said I won't be a victim. I won't let it happen!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke waved her words away. "Saying and doing are two different things Sakura! I know plenty of people that have been victims due to my brother! I have seen people die by his hands! What makes you think that you could stop him? Huh? My family couldn't do it! WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT?" shouted Sasuke. He was on rampage. Sasuke would not let anyone that he cared for die. Not if he could prevent it. Sakura words died in her mouth. The room was silent for now.

The other two people watched as the fighting among allies went down. There would be no compromising; both parties were as stubborn. It would take all day for every inch of the plan due to different mind sets. Either Sakura or Sasuke would fight and not back down. Thus condemning Ino to her fate or someone could play referee. Hinata sighed. It was always her. "So what is the plan?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura both swiveled their heads in her direction. They had forgotten about the audience. Sasuke sighed. "I'm going, you guys" pointing to Sakura and Hinata. "Are staying here with Naruto," said Sasuke. Hinata nodded her head in understanding. There would be no way she wanted to fall victim to Itachi again. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

"Should I take them to the usual place?" asked Naruto. He would do his best to protect them. He believed in himself to do that much. Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah, the usual place," agreed Sasuke.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAY HERE SASUKE!" yelled Sakura. She was furious. "I REFUSE TO SIT AT THE SIDE LINES WHEN MY BEST FRIEND COULD BE DEAD!"

The word dead echoed through the room. It made Sakura's heart heavy; she was wasting time. Very valuable time. Ino could be dying at that very moment. Sakura throat tightened. She would not cry until Ino came back to her safe. She felt the burning sensation of tears building up in her eyes. Sheer will power would not stop that force of salty tears. One tear made its way down her face; leaving a wet river in its wake. Sakura quickly mopped it up. "Sasuke I have to go," said Sakura. She made eye contact with him and she knew at that point. Sakura had won the battle.

"Fine but the rest of the plan stays the same," stated Sasuke. He wasn't happy about the situation but he knew he couldn't change his mind now. Sakura would get pissed at him. "Naruto you take Hinata to 'that place' and," he looked at Sakura, "Do you know a place nearby? Do you trust them?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah. I would trust him with my life."

Sasuke nodded, "Good."

It was about fifteen minutes until the meeting took place. Sasuke was standing on the parking of the apartment complex. The place Sakura called home. He looked around and spotted Sakura staring at him from across the street. She was in an apartment of person trusted with her life. Sasuke grilled Sakura about this man in question. She said there isn't much known about him around the slums; only that he lost his best friend as a child and he always wore a half mask to cover a scar. Everything else was rumors.

He had asked her what he had done for a living. Sakura had shrugged her shoulders and said, "He runs the porn shop underneath his apartment. He's nice though; he always gave me somewhere to sleep. Other than that, I don't know." Then the conversation was dropped until they had arrived.

Sakura waved at him. Sasuke waved back. Then he heard the jingle of bells. He knew what the bells met. He was in shit creek. Sasuke slowly turned around and saw them. Four men dressed up in black and red. Sasuke knew that Itachi had someone else do his dirty work in the business world. He never thought that he would bring them into this mess. The famous Akatsuki gang. Sick fuckers that match Itachi's personality to a T. Just his luck.

Where Sakura was watching from the window; she saw Sasuke quickly drop her gaze. She furiously covered the window with the curtain but she couldn't stray from the scene too long. Sakura was worried about him. Four men versus Sasuke; Sakura had plenty of fate in Sasuke but she wouldn't let him rotten by himself. She ran of the apartment with Kakashi's dismay. Sakura called back to him, "Call the police if anything bad happens." She felt safer knowing that Kakashi would do just as she asked. Sakura barreled down the stairs hoping that she'll make it in time to be back up.

Sasuke heard the engine of a car. The meeting would take place soon. "Ah, You must be Itachi's younger brother. You look just like him," smiled the man all the way to the right. Sasuke was a little taken back when the man stepped out of the shadows. The man's teeth were deformed. They looked like sharp small razorblades. The man's other appearance attributes were as weird as his teeth. His skin had a bluish hue to it. It could have been a trick of light until he had stepped underneath the light post. Sasuke definitely wasn't imagining it. He had a bluish hue to him. Then he had rugged marks on his face; it reminded Sasuke of something but he just couldn't put his name on it.

"What no remark does cat got your tongue yeah?" asked the blonde. Sasuke looked at him. He seemed fairly normal looking compared to blue man. A giant blonde ponytail with a bang covering his eye; then Sasuke looked at his hands. There were tattoos of mouths on them. He was still normal looking compared to blue man.

"Well Deidara, maybe he just doesn't feel like talking to us. What do you think Kakuzu?" asked a grey haired man. He was average height; wearing a red wife beater shirt. He could see a giant grim reaper tattoo. The man looked like a hard ass but Sasuke decided he seemed fairly normal too.

"I agree Hidan. What do you think Kisame?" asked Kakuzu. Sasuke looked at him. He was studying each and every one of them. Just in case something happens. The man called Kakuzu had a whole face mask covering himself. He didn't seem threatening but the thing that freaked Sasuke out the most was that man's eyes. Colored contacts of sea foam green. It made him seem more eerie than anything.

"I think he just want do get down to business," replied Kisame. Sasuke discovered that Kisame was the blue guy. He really wanted to know something. It would bother him if he didn't ask, "Hey Kisame, why are you blue?" asked Sasuke.

All of the group members laughed except Kisame. In fact his was a little ticked. "Hey shithead I didn't give you permission to use my name."Sasuke shrugged. Completely ignoring the man; it wasn't a very smart idea. "I asked you a question."

Kisame grinded his teeth and replied, "You are just like your brother. For your information, I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." Sasuke watched the rest of the group smirk. Sasuke was hardly threatened. Sasuke was about to reply when he heard a door slam. How could Sasuke no pay attention to the car pulling up. Out of the shadows, Itachi had arrived to the meeting. Sasuke watched as his elder brother walked his way. Itachi checked his watch,

" What? Five minutes early little brother. Father would have been proud," said Itachi. Sasuke flinched. That bastard of a brother should never to mention their father in front of him. "Do you know what happened to our father Itachi?" seethed Sasuke.

All five of the men laughed. Itachi was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. It made Sasuke sick. Abruptly the laugher died. "Of course I know stupid brother. After all I was there. Who do you think did it? Not one of these fools; foolish little brother I killed our father," boasted Itachi. The men around him didn't too insulted from being called fools; instead they were patting Itachi on the back and smiling.

He needed to get out of here. His gut was telling him to run; but his body wouldn't corporate. He was frozen. Sasuke glanced up at the covered apartment window and remembered why he was there in the first place. Sakura; he would not fail her now."I want Ino back Itachi! Where is she?" asked Sasuke. Itachi laughed.

"What would you want with some hooker? Oh wait that's right; She's your woman's best friend," smiled Itachi. The other men snickered. The one man called Hidan said,

"You know any woman's pussy isn't worth getting killed over." Sasuke was about to say something when he was interrupted by a booming voice,

"WHERE IS SHE!

The words bounced around the apartment complex. People in the rooms peeked through to stare and quickly shut the curtains. It was the same old shit that happened in the slums every day or so the onlookers thought. Another gang war. Everyone's heads turned to the owner of the voice. It was the man that Sakura hugged goodbye when they had left. Sasuke racked his brain trying to remember his name. He got nothing until another voice broke through the echo of the words.

"ASUMA!"

Sasuke knew that voice. He turned around and of course it was Sakura. She ran into the bigger mans arms and gave him a quick but friendly hug. Sakura got cat calls from the men around Itachi. Saying things like how they wanted a hug too or share the love. Sakura rolled her eyes. They were disgusting pigs. She ignored them and turned her attention to other man. "Asuma, what happened?" asked Sakura. Asuma was supposed to protect Ino.

Asuma sighed; his whole body shaking. "I only left her for a second; I had to take a piss. One minute she was there and then next she was gone. I thought she disobeyed my orders and was being friendly with someone but when she didn't come home. I knew. I just knew something was wrong. She always managed to find her way back to me. The next day; I went to the police but they said I couldn't file a report or anything. They said they couldn't do anything for a missing hooker. Oh Blossom, I'm so sorry," explained Asuma. Sakura watched as the man broke down. Sakura pulled him into her arms. He was crying and she would ignore it for his stake. She knew if Asuma was there when Ino was taking; he would have given his life to protect her. Instead of just having Ino kidnapped; she could've lost another friend. Sakura counted her blessing as they come.

"I hate to ruin this little love fest but" Itachi turned to Hidan, "Go get the woman. I think it's time for business." Hidan nodded and went to car. The truck beeped open and a slightly naked beaten Ino pops up. Sakura watched helpless as Ino fought Hidan. Ino struggled putting up a good fight; then Hidan hit her. Asuma made a move that didn't go unnoticed by Itachi or Sasuke. Itachi smirked. "What? Big man. Do you want to do something about it?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke hoped to god that the man would say no. "Yeah. I do," snapped Asuma. Sasuke mentally groaned. Itachi made a movement with his hand and Hidan dropped Ino down on the blacktop. Sakura ran over to the woman. She pulled Ino into her arms; checking out her wounds. Ino's face was beaten and bloodied. Her black top was ripped exposing the top of her breasts and Ino was reduced to her pathetic excuse for underwear. Ino whimpered as Sakura touched her thigh gingerly. "Ino. It's Sakura."

There was no response from the blonde woman. Only sounds were of pain. Sakura explored further. Blood. Was on her thighs. Sakura felt like she was choking on her heart. In that moment Sakura had known what had happened to her best friend. She didn't want to say out loud; afraid that it would make it more real than it already was. "Asuma," mumbled Sakura.

The man looked down at the pink haired woman. They made eye contact and she nodded. Asuma was beyond pissed. He was enraged. "WHO?" he screamed. There was the only word needed for people to understand. Two men of Itachi's laughed and held up their hands. It was Hidan and Kakuzu. Sakura hoped that they rotted in hell after Asuma had killed them.

Hidan and Kakuzu stepped forward. "Is a fight to the death alright with you?" Hidan asked Asuma. Asuma nodded his head. Then Hidan and Asuma started to fight. Sakura tried following the battle with her eyes. She saw Asuma take a few punches and dish them right out afterwards. She couldn't tell who had the upper hand. Both were bigger men. She knew that Asuma could fight but she didn't that Hidan could. Right after that thought. Asuma had taken a round house kick to the face. Sakura was pretty damn sure that both men could fight. Asuma punched him; landed one straight into the stomach.

She was huddled up with Ino in her arms. Sakura would protect her if anyone tried to take her. Sakura heard the nose snap and warm blood caressed her face. She looked at Asuma. Hidan had broken Asuma's nose somehow. He was still going strong despite the injury. She wondered where the hell Sasuke was. Then she saw that he was in his battle with Deidara while Itachi and Kisame watched. What kind of show would that be?

Then Sakura heard a sound of pain. She quickly reeled her head towards that direction. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. Asuma had fallen to his knees; holding his gut. Out of the corner of her eye; a speck of bloodied silver danced in her sights. Someone had stabbed Asuma. Sakura ripped off her jacket; making a make shift pillow for Ino and dashed as fast as she could over to Asuma. Hidan and Kakuzu laughed as the man was dying. They punched each other friendly in the arm and walked buddy buddy over to Kisame and Itachi. The men were watching Sasuke and Deidara dance the fighting dance.

Sakura made it in time to have Asuma fall into her arms. The man she had known for four years. The man who took care of her and her best friend. The man who would've been great as a business man. All the times that Sakura had gotten angry at him or snapped at him; they all washed away. She heard someone screaming no on the top of their lungs. It echoed throughout the complex. Making the pain seems louder; it was fitting but loud. It hurt Sakura's ears until she realized it was her making the sounds to begin with. When she realized it; she quickly quieted up but the echo was still ringing through her ears. Sakura looked down at the man. Blood was trickling slowly out his mouth. Asuma tried to speak but only groans came out. Sakura didn't know what to do. She felt the rivers coming back in full floods. She watched as her tears hit his face.

She watched as a smile bloomed across his face, "What are you crying about Blossom? I'll be alright. I can't feel a thing," smiled Asuma. Sakura cried harder; the man was lying for her sake. She smiled at him.

"I know Asuma. I know," said Sakura. She ran her fingers through his hair; trying to keep him comfortable. She kept eye contact with him. Watching him to the very end; Sakura would not abandon him. Not after the things he has done for her. She owned him that much. Asuma coughed again; spilling more blood from his mouth. The small trickling was turning into a solid river. She watched as Asuma tried to speak. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. If the fish is out too long; it dies.

"Blossom," coughed Asuma. "Promise me something."

Sakura smiled at the nickname. "Anything."

"Take care of her."

Sakura nodded.

Asuma smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

Sakura died at that point. The annoying screaming returned. Sakura now knew it was her, but she didn't care. She choked on the words that whispered out into the atmosphere; hoping that his soul would hear,

"Rest In Peace. My Friend."

Please don't get mad! Please review/give feedback if you want to. I would understand if you would stop reading at this point. But thanks for reading anyways.


	16. Itachi's Offer

Here's Ch 16. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Look forward to Ch 17. It's going to be a good one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 16- Itachi's Offer**

Sakura looked at the man in her arms. She couldn't believe that he left them. Her and Ino. They were alone. She took the tips of her fingers and glided Asuma's eyes shut. Sakura was shaking. Then a new sound broke the fighting battle cries; a small groaning. Sakura's eyes widen in horror when she turned towards that sound. Ino was awaking slowly but surely. Sakura watched in horror as the other woman was sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. It was probably sore from where that asshole Hidan had dropped her on the blacktop. She didn't want Ino to see him. Not when she first woke up from the being a prisoner.

Slowly, Sakura set Asuma gently down on the blacktop. She kissed him on the forehead and made her way to Ino. Sakura was trying to walk in the blocking area of Asuma's body. She hoped that the blonde wouldn't see him. The blonde woman looked terrified of her surroundings. As Sakura approached; Ino was inching slowly away from her. "Ino?" Sakura felt her heart breaking in two. Her best friend was absolutely terrified; she didn't recognize her. Yet. The woman rapidly shook her head. Then froze. Her eyes; her blue eyes landed on Asuma. Sakura hung her head; there was no hiding him anymore.

Sakura flinched as Ino let out a cry of pain and loss. Sakura's heart pained for her. Pained for Asuma. Why was life so unfair? She watched as the blonde woman scrambled to make her limbs to work; and forced herself towards Asuma's body. Ino passed Sakura; totally ignoring Sakura presence. Sakura sighed. Sakura slowly walked over to the blonde woman. Sakura would cry at the scene if she had any tears left. At this point; Sakura was all dried up and numb. She wasn't feeling anything. Sakura kneeled down where Ino had gathered Asuma's body in her arms. She was crying and talking to him. Things on the line of 'how dare you' and 'come back' or a mixture of the two sayings; Ino was trying to coax Asuma back to life. Sakura landed a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Ino whirled her head in paranoia and in grief. Her bright blue eyes stone cold from everything that she had gone through in a day; the coldness lighten up when her eyes landed on Sakura. Then winter came in full force. She couldn't trust her so-called best friend anymore. "Sakura, leave me alone," whispered Ino.

The blonde woman came to realization that it was Sakura's fault for everything. The man who kidnapped her was looking for Sakura. She was tortured because of Sakura. Asuma's death was because of Sakura. Ino did not want anything to do with that woman every again. Next time, Sakura may cause her to go to her death. Ino eyeballed the woman. Sakura's white dress was covered in blood. Ino laughed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow to Ino laughing. What the hell was wrong with her? Sakura was pretty sure she didn't hear Ino right. She couldn't have. "What did you say Ino?" asked Sakura. Her hand dropped as Ino shrugged it off her shoulder. Sakura's eye widened as the other woman started to get up. Ino was still too weak to try to walk. Sakura rushed to help her and she touched the top of Ino's arms to steady her. Then the blonde whirled around and screamed at Sakura's face.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME SAKURA! NOT WITH HIS BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!" screamed Ino pointing to Asuma. "I WILL NOT DIE LIKE HIM. IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING US IN THIS MESS! IT'S YOU THAT SHOULD HAVE DIED!"

All Sakura did was wait until the other woman got everything out of her system and slapped the shit out of her. Just once but Sakura made it really hard. Sakura watched as the blonde's face whipped back and Ino's arm coming up to touch her own face. Ino looked at Sakura with hatred in her eyes. Sakura didn't care if Ino was hurt; she was mad. She was mad that Ino had some truth in her words. They would have been better off never meeting her. Sakura was hurting all over as she nodded in agreement to Ino's words. She should have died instead; Asuma was a good man. "You're right," replied Sakura. She looked at Ino; not touching her to see what her reaction would be.

"I don't care what you say Sakura. First your dad, then Asuma. What's next? Am I going to die of your stupidity? NO! I REFUSE TO GO LIKE THAT! I HATE YOU SAKURA HARUNO! I WISH WE HAVE NEVER MET!" screamed Ino. She never wanted to see her again. Sakura had failed her in being a friend. Friend's don't let your lover die. "Because if we hadn't met; he would still be with me," whispered Ino glancing at Asuma's body.

Then Ino took off running and Sakura didn't even bother chasing her. Ino hated her and that was that. It did put a damper on best friend relationships if you kill their lover. Sakura knew that she didn't kill Asuma but she might as well. If she had been paying attention; she could've warned him. If she hadn't pissed off so many fucking people then maybe Ino wouldn't have been kidnapped then Asuma wouldn't have had to fight for Ino's honor. There were a lot of 'ifs' but they were some sick excuses for Sakura. Shit has rolled down hill and Sakura was suffering for it.

She watched as the blonde's small back shrank in the distance. "INO COME BACK!" shouted Sakura. She knew the woman heard and choose not to come back but deep deep down in Sakura's soul. There was hope for her; that maybe someday, that she and Ino could be friends again. A piercing metal sound ripped Sakura out of her thoughts of Ino. The sound was still ringing in her ears as she turned around to check it out. Someone had given a sword to the blonde man that Sasuke was fighting. The rest of the men starting rooting for their gang mate; Sakura shook her head in disgust.

Sasuke was doing a fairly good job roughing the guy up without a weapon. He was using his forearms as a shield against the sword. Sakura watched as Sasuke dodged a swing with a kick. The clatter of metal against plastic heel of Sasuke's shoe made Sakura's ears hurt. It was like scraping fingernails against the chalkboard sound. Sakura watched as Sasuke's fist connected to the man's face; the splatter of blood echoed around the apartment complex. The man made a pained sound; with that, Sakura wanted a closer look. To make sure there wasn't any surprises with this battle. Sakura looked at Asuma one last time and dredged onward to the battle.

As Sakura approached; she was silent and as still as possible. She knew that the four men that were watching battle noticed her but those men were like tigers. If she turned her eyes or back away for one second; she would be dead or dying. Either one of the two would work. She continued her slow pace and slowly she was getting a better view of the enemies. Sakura also got a better view of Sasuke's battle.

His lip was busted and blood was smeared all over his face. Her viewing was interrupted by the blonde man taking swings at Sasuke with the sword. The sword didn't even look like a sword. It seemed like a porcupine on a stick. Sakura saw Sasuke get hit with the sword either way he dodged and every time that he would get hit; the men would laugh. It was pissing Sakura off. What pissed her off the most was the man laughing the loudest. Sakura anger increased tenfold. She snapped at the man. It was the same man who had killed Asuma.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COWARD!" shouted Sakura. The words echoed around them. All five men but Sasuke stared at her like she was growing a third head. Then they started laughing harder. The one she snapped at was rolling on the ground. Itachi leaned up against Kisame; both man hugging and laughing at the same time. Even the man that Sasuke was fighting was holding his sides together. Sakura knew at that point no one would take her seriously and she shouldn't quit her day job. As the laugher rolled away; the fighting started again. Sakura watched as the men watched. They were totally ignoring her now.

"Assholes," mumbled Sakura. The one man who was nearest to her overheard her and just started laughing again. Once he could breathe again; he told everybody else. They all just laughed again; Sakura could feel heat creeping up her face. She hated to be laughed at. Sasuke was the only one not laughing. He knew better.

Sasuke took advantage of his enemy not paying attention the second time. Sasuke delivered a round house kick to his enemy's sword arm. The sword flew his direction. He flipped backwards and caught it with one hand. He swished the sword towards his enemies. Everyone's mouth dropped. Sasuke pulled a major ninja television move. Everyone was speechless except Itachi,

"Get him alive Deidara," ordered Itachi. Deidara looked at his leader and nodded. The man tries go for Sasuke only to receive another round house kick. The man punches Sasuke's knee and he collapses to the ground with the sword in his hand. Sakura watched in horror as Deidara jumped onto Sasuke; trying to force the giant sword into his body. Sakura would not let Sasuke died like this. She would not let anyone else die that she cared about; Sakura ran into Deidara. Sort of doing a football tackle move; it gave Sasuke the opportunity he needed.

He flung himself up and landed on his feet. After all those years of being forced in martial arts classes; Sasuke was thankful to his father. He needed to finish this battle soon; he wanted to get Sakura out of the line of fire. Sasuke wouldn't put it pass Itachi to go for Sakura if Itachi was losing the battle. The faster the better. Sakura and Deidara rolled onto the ground with Sakura on bottom to take most of the damage. She made a groaning sound; she forgot that her back was sore from being assaulted by cobblestones. Deidara takes advantage and hits Sakura in the face. She could feel it stinging; bruises on top of other bruises hurt like a bitch. She gritted her teeth and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine but he doesn't move. So Sakura kept doing it until he got the hint; the total was five times. Usually the third time's a charm but apparently not. Deidara rolled off of her; in pain with all the shots to the nuts. Sakura got up quickly and kicked him in the ribs.

"Sakura."

She whirled around responding to her name. Sakura saw Sasuke with the sword in his hands and she moved. Out of the corner of his eye; Deidara saw the sword coming. He pounced on Sasuke ignoring the pain of male genitals. Sakura watched as the two men struggled to keep power of the sword. They took turns rolling each other over the blacktop then there was stillness. Sakura saw a glimmer of silver in the air. Deidara was pierced. Sasuke felt the blade sink home as the blood from the enemy ran down his hand. The man coughed blood on the blacktop by Sasuke's face. He twisted the blade more; causing the man to groan in pain.

"Finish me," begged Deidara. Sasuke gave him a nodded and jerked the blade upwards. To pierce his heart; the man sagged into the blade. Sasuke nudge him off only to drive the blade in more. Deidara's body plopped onto the ground with a sickening splat. All the blood trenching the blacktop; it sickened Sakura to know that Asuma's blood was a part of it. Then there was male laughter and clapping. Sakura looked over to the men; Itachi wretch himself from leaning on his car and gave Sasuke a little mocking bow. His eyes met Sasuke's. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Get him. Do not fail me," ordered Itachi.

The rest of the men nodded to each other. Slowly circling Sasuke like sharks. They were all laughs and smiles; just as sick and twisted as Itachi. Sakura looked at the man with hateful eyes. How could two brothers be so different? Then Sakura shifted her attention back to Sasuke. He might need back up for this battle. She looked around for an opening and was going to go for it until she met his eyes. Sasuke shook his head no and yelled,

"Get the hell out of here Sakura!"

It was her turn to shake her head no. She would not leave him; not when she knew that he wasn't safe. "I'm not leaving Sasuke! Not without you!"

Sasuke was pissed that his woman wouldn't listen to him. Having her taken from him was his worst nightmare. "SAKURA JUST LISTEN TO ME! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE QUIT BEING STUBBORN!"

She crossed her arms. Stubborn? Sasuke thought she was being stubborn; is he stupid? Sakura was his backup. She walked towards the fight or the beginning of the fight. Then the blue guy shoves her out of the way. "Bitch, this fight is for men only. Grow a dick and we'll let you die," said Kisame.

Itachi nodded to the man. He couldn't afford to have his future bride get killed of her own stupidity. He was at least grateful to Kisame. He was the only gang member to know the true plan. Itachi had his eyes on her to be his bride from the beginning. It was his true plan. Little did his foolish little brother know; that he would take his woman from him. Itachi finally had some leverage to make Sasuke do whatever he wanted. He was pretty sure that he would cooperate even more if Sakura's life was threatened. Itachi smirked.

Sakura growled at the blue man. They wouldn't let her fight because she was a woman. Sakura just sat back and watched, also stayed out of the way. It was the only thing that she could do for Sasuke at this point. She watched as he got tackled from behind by the blue man. Then the grey haired man punched him in his jaw line. Sakura flinched as more red rain sprinkled the blacktop. She couldn't leave him to die; so she would watch everything. No matter how bad the scene was.

Sasuke flipped Kisame over his back to hit the blacktop; Kisame landed flat on his back with a thud. The man stayed immobile for a while; giving Sasuke a chance to fend off the other three attackers. Sasuke gave a kick to the Hidan's face; then gave him power punch to the stomach. Hidan flew and scraped against the bricks of the apartment. The man's head was down. Kakuzu had tackled Sasuke from behind but knew how deflect the flipping technique. Sasuke tried anyway; only to have himself face planted into the ground. Sasuke tried for a backwards head butt only to have Kakuzu grab his face and grind it into the ground. He tried throwing the other man off of him. After lying in the puddle of blood; Sasuke could feel the coldness of blood leaking into his shirt.

Itachi started clapping again. He was smiling joyously while walking towards Sasuke on the ground. "Good job Kakuzu. Now hold him still while I wake up the others," chirped Itachi. Itachi happily skipped to Kisame and nudged him with his foot. Kisame groaned. The blue man sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Your brother is a dick," complained Kisame. Sakura snorted. For some reason she found that funny. Kisame whirled in her direction; starting walking over to her. Itachi put his arm in front of him. Kisame looked Itachi and Itachi shook his head. Another male mind talking thing again; Sakura looked between them then shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't scared. Yet.

Itachi and Kisame walked over to Hidan. Itachi nudged him with his foot like he did with Kisame earlier. There was no response. They both looked at each other the same time. Kisame kneeled and touched the slumped man's neck to check his pulse. The blue man shook his head and stood up. Itachi tsked. Then they walked over to where Sasuke was face planned into the blacktop.

"You know foolish little brother I have an offer for you," smiled Itachi. He turned to Sakura. "This involves you too Cherry." Sakura twitched at the nickname. It was horrible. Itachi nodded to Kakuzu. The other man squished Sasuke's face into the ground. Sasuke groaned. Itachi smiled and nodded. The grinding was harder this time. Sasuke groaned louder. Itachi was about to nod at the man again but Sakura interrupted him,

"All right all right! What do you want? Just stop already!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke was too stubborn to say no. Itachi smirked. Everything was falling into place.

Sasuke groaned and spoke into the ground, "Sakura. No."

Then Kakuzu grinded Sasuke's head against blacktop, "No talking prick."

"The offer is my darling Sakura is; you come with me and I'll turn Sasuke into the police," stated Itachi.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Sasuke goes free if I come with you."

Sasuke groaned. "Don't."

Itachi nodded at Kakuzu. Kakuzu reached at the small of his back. Sakura saw the glimmer of coal black. She gasped as Kakuzu shoved the gun to Sasuke's head. Itachi laughed. "Make up your mind blossom." Sakura's heart pained. 'Blossom' reminded her Asuma. She was wavering.

Then she heard the click. She looked at Sasuke. He was mouthing 'no' or 'run'; Sakura couldn't leave him. Itachi was humming. Then he nodded at the man. Sakura was panicking.

"Okay fine. I'll go! I go!" said Sakura.

"What? I didn't seem to hear you cherry," droned Itachi.

"SAKURA DON'T!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi gave the man a nod. Kakuzu whammed Sasuke in the back of the head with the gun. Sakura stepped forward. Itachi tsked and waved his finger.

"Don't even think about Sakura. What's your answer? Will you come with me or will you condemn my little brother to death?" teased Itachi.

Sakura looked down at the blacktop. The blood was soaking into her shoes. She didn't want to go against Sasuke's orders and put herself into the type situation when she said she wouldn't. If she agrees then Sasuke lives and gets turns into the police but then he gets trialed for a crime he didn't commit. She sighed. She wouldn't let him die even if it causes harm to her. She rather have him alive then dead.

"I'll go," mumbled Sakura but she wasn't happy about the situation that she put herself in. If Sasuke heard about this; Sakura would get her ass chewed out.

Itachi smiled and nodded his head, "Good. Kisame take her to the car," ordered Itachi. Sakura looked at the man she loved passed out in a pool of blood. She sighed and walked with the man dragging her away from him. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. When the woman was out of sight; Itachi turned to Kakuzu and said,

"When you get my mansion, put him into a cell. Chained."

Then Itachi walked away to the limo. He loved his life and pretty soon he'll have everything.

Sorry if it suddenly ended. It got late and I have work. I'll make the other chapter longer though. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	17. Saved Or Condemned

Kelso here. I want to say sorry about the long update. I've just had a lot on my plate lately and right now; taking care of that is my number one but I'll update when I can. Instead of having an update every two days. You might get one or two a week. So please be patient with me. I hope you like this chapter. It was a bitch to write. Please review if you want too. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 17- Saved Or Condemned**

She was happy. No doubt about that. She was Sasuke's bride to be but where the hell was he? She hadn't seen Sasuke since she saw him at the party two days ago dancing with the pink haired slut. Just thinking about Sasuke sleeping with that slut made Karin all pissed off. Karin stomped across the yard; pounding her four inch high heels into the ground. Her heels sank into the mud of the grass. Walking was a little tougher but she got to solid ground eventually. Her angry clomping echoed on the man's driveway. She would not stand being toyed with. As she reached the grand entrance of the man's mansion; she knew something was up.

The workers were running around crazily and it was only five in the morning. She knew from experience that workers don't work well this early in the morning. Hell she had maids and butlers too. She wanted know how just what the fuck was going on here. Out of pure perfect timing; a man was coming her way. He was handsome; Karin would give him that much. He was shaggy looking with two purple cheek tattoos. She flipped her hair and batted her eyes to attract him. He didn't slow his pace; actually he started to run. Karin was miffed; she didn't like being ignored. She stuck her foot out in the path of the man and thud. He tripped on her foot and fell face first into the concrete pathway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH?" huffed the man. The man looked at Karin's foot sticking out purposely. He gave the woman a death glare then lifted himself off the ground. He crossed his arms and waited for the ugly woman to say something on the lines of 'sorry.' Nothing came. Instead, the woman slapped him. His head whipped back from the force. He could feel his face sting from the contact. He growled at her, "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked again. He was at disbelief. She tripped him first and he asked her a simple question; and he got hit for hit. The man knew it was going to be a long day when the household was ordered to plan a party. He sighed.

She ignored him and asked, "What's going on here?"

He scoffed at the woman, "Itach-sama is throwing a party later tonight for a celebration," snapped at the woman. "Now if you don't mind; I'm going back to work." He walked pass her and mumbled, "Bitch," and kept walking. Karin was pissed off. For one, she didn't know that Itachi was having a party. Two, Itachi runs such a rude house to a guest. She tipped her nose up in a prissy way and continued to stomp into Itachi's house. The man could suck her dick.

After spending ten minutes searching for him; Karin gave up. She had searched all his favorite places in his house. The first place she checked was the bar. All his family was the same; it was five o clock all the time. When she checked the bar; she found nothing. His next favorite place was his orgy size bathtub but he wasn't there either. Her anger in increased tenfold; Karin continued to stomp down the hallway.

Then a rare bright idea crossed her mind: the bedroom. Itachi was a man whore; of course he would be in there. Karin smiled at her genius thought; of course any intelligent thought of hers would be rare. She walked towards the bedroom; knowing where exactly where it was. There weren't too many places in Itachi's house that they haven't had sex on. Karin smirked as she approached the door. If she caught Itachi in the act; she wouldn't mind jumping in. She was in the mood. Karin literally kicked open the door expecting Itachi giving after it. Nothing and no one was in the bedroom. She sighed. She had no fucking clue where he was but she was going to give me one hell of a welcome home. Karin smiled and closed the bedroom door. Oh he was going to have a great surprise.

She was sitting in a limo full of silence. Sakura signed. The car was quiet and it bothered her; at this point she was questioning of whether or not she did the right thing. In her heart, she thought she was doing right; they had a gun held to Sasuke's head. She didn't have much of a choice unless she wanted his brains splattered all over the blacktop but she felt stupid right now. Her mind was screaming 'stupid' over and over again. Maybe Sasuke was right. Sakura sighed again.

"OKAY BITCH! SIGH ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS CAR!"

Sakura looked at the blue man. He was irritated by her sighing. Just looking at him showed just how annoyed he was with her. His whole body was twitching and was whispering furiously with Itachi. He was getting in trouble. Did she care? Answer: Hell no. She quirked her petite eyebrow at him for a couple minutes then she looked at the window. She smiled and started tapping her fingers on the seat next to her. Sakura peeked a glance at the blue man; he was shaking his leg. She smiled. It was evil to annoy someone out of smite but it passed the time. She stared out the window. Her thoughts carried her to Sasuke. Sakura was worried about him. Itachi said the he would give Sasuke to the police but Sakura was forced away before she could see if he was alright. She hoped that he was fine or at least close to it. Anything was better than having Sasuke dead in a ditch somewhere. She sighed and started tapping her fingers again.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?"

She looked at the man. He clearly wasn't happy that she was there and doing things to annoy him. Well no one would be thrilled to be annoyed but that's beside the point. Sakura wasn't happy being in this car with these two silence losers. She wanted to get a reaction out of them. She smiled. She was one for two. Sakura was curious when Itachi would say something about his friend's attitude towards her. When she looked at Itachi; all she got was a stern look. Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't care. The blue man was giving her a death glare. "Why so blue?" asked Sakura. She was tired of this man's antics even though she was the one egging it on.

"You're pissing me off pinkie," snapped Kisame.

"Pinkie?" asked Sakura. "Really?" He gave her the nickname of pinkie. How original.

"Yeah really you dumb bitch. You either sigh or tap your fingers one more time; then you'll find out what I'll do," threatened Kisame. Sakura rolled her eyes at the man and looked outside. Ignoring both men staring at her; Kisame pointed at the woman and whispered to Itachi. "I'm tired of her already. Just kill her."

Itachi laughed; breaking the silence of the car. "I can't kill her," whispered Itachi. "She's important to the plan."

Kisame sighed. "Fine but if you decide to kill the bitch; I call first shot." The other man smiled and nodded. The car was once again; silent. Itachi glanced at the woman. It was only a couple more blocks until they reached his home. The sun was full in the sky. It was five forty; it would probably about seven am before he went to bed. If he ever went to bed that is; oh he was looking forward to his party later. He smirked. It was going to be a high light of the night.

God she ran. Ran so fast that the world blended in around her; she ran so hard her feet were blistering with pain. She didn't stop and she wouldn't stop until she felt safe again. Feeling safe was an understatement. The man who protected her for years is dead. Ino knew there would be no going back now. Ino slowed her pace and realized; there was no going back. She was free in a way.

Ino stopped running. She was free. Ino sighed. She noticed the crowd part away from her like she was a disease but she wasn't. Ino knew what she looked like. Horrible would fit her perfectly; inside and out. She felt disgusted as the dried blood chipped off her skin; and warm liquid running down her thighs from the men. She breathed in and out; then continued to walk. Ino smiled and looked up to the sun. The warmth of it on her face reminded her that she was alive and she could move on. Ino had some long time errands waiting to be taken care of.

She continued to walk and smiled. No one paid any attention to her. She blended into the sea of people coming and going. For once; Ino was happy that she apart of it. Just another person and nothing else; she was free. Ino spread her arms open wide pretending to fly while laughing joyously. She got a couple of weird glances from people but everybody just didn't care. Ino loved it. She embraced it. This was a new world to her and she was acting like she had all the money in the world. It was her new start and she welcomed it with arms wide open. Ino walked to the beginning of her life. It was a perfect day for it.

Sakura was so fucking bored and it has only been a few minutes. She looked at city. It was so bright but so bland at the same time. The sun was fully in the sky with no trace of dawn or night left. She wanted to go to bed, "Are we there yet?" sighed Sakura.

Itachi looked at the pink haired woman. He wondered if she even had the ability of being silent. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt the car turn with the curve of the road. He knew his way to his house by heart. Itachi didn't even have to watch the scenic route, "We are pulling up now," replied Itachi. He looked outside and watched his maids working like a chicken with its head cut off. It was coming along.

She was fascinated by how gorgeous Itachi's house was; it was similar to Sasuke's but three times bigger. It was unbelievable. Her mouth dropped. Itachi's house was dark. Darker than black if possible; it reminded her of a very sinister castle. Sakura would put money on a bet that people could see his house from the sky. She whistled impressively; "Nice house Itachi."

The man smiled. "Thank you blossom." The limo rolled to a stop. Sakura reached for the car door when Itachi smacked her hand away.

"Let the driver get the door Sakura. It's his job," smiled Itachi. Sakura's eyes narrowed. It was people like him that gave people with money a bad name. Itachi was disgusting. Sakura pushed the door open anyways while giving Itachi a dirty look. Kisame laughed at the woman as the driver opened their door. He was still laughing when got out of the limo and into Itachi's house. She had no idea what it meant to break Itachi's orders. The woman was going to get a wakeup call.

Sakura was half way out of limo when she felt a tug on her waist length hair; then she was jerked backwards. She was on her back before she even noticed what the hell had happened. Sakura followed her hair to Itachi's hands. His hands were buried in the pink mess. She gave him a death glare. "What the fuck is your problem?" asked Sakura. She watched the man's smiling face turn into a neutral stone pallet. She looked into the man's eyes; and found nothing. Sakura's body broke out in goose bumps; a chill ran down her spine. What was wrong with her? She never reacted this way before. Itachi's smile returned as he saw the trail of shivers traveled her body.

"I think we understand each other Sakura," stated Itachi. He would tame the untamable; this woman would be broken by the end of the night. He loved breaking his brother's toys. Sakura nodded but not happy at all. The man was psychotic; Sakura did not under any circumstances did not want to make him pissed off. Itachi let her hair go. He watched her hair slip out of his grasp as she sat up from the floor of the limo. She gave him another death glare and pulled herself out of the car. She stomped across the driveway then stopped after realizing she had no idea the way around his house.

She turned around furiously waiting for the slow man. Sakura watched as he strolled along taking his time. She knew he was doing it on purpose; just to yank her chain. Sakura sighed and relaxed; she wouldn't let the man get the better of her. Instead, she put a bright happy smile on her face. Itachi gave her a look but returned the smile as well. When he met her distance; he stuck his arm out for her as an escort. Sakura rolled her eyes and reliantly took his arm.

The man guided her into his castle. The inside was the same as the outside; dark. Sakura sighed. His house was depressing. Itachi stopped in front of a young woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes. The look in her eyes when she spotted Sakura was hard. Sakura recognized that face. It was the face of a hard life. "Sakura," stated Itachi.

She turned her head in response of her name, "What?"

Itachi tsked, "This is Temari," Itachi pointed at the blonde, "Play nice Sakura." Sakura gave him a look; why would he say something like that? She studied the blonde and Temari studied her in return. The man ignored Sakura's look and turned his attention to Temari.

"Put her to bed my pet," ordered Itachi. Temari nodded.

My pet? She was offended. Sakura was no one's pet. She opened her mouth and was just about to say something when the young blonde woman grabbed her arm. She started dragging her down the hallway. To Sakura; it felt like going into the seven layers of hell. If she went deep enough into the house; she may never see the sun again.

Sakura was pretty sure that would get sick; this woman was dragging her everywhere. She was going back and forth around in circles. Sakura would bet everything she had that this woman was defying gravity with the way she was moving. Suddenly Sakura slammed into the woman's back. She had stopped at a door. If Sakura would have to guess it would be her bedroom. The woman suddenly turned around towards her face to face and leaned into her ear.

"I don't know why you're here and I really don't care but just to warn you. Do not piss off Itachi-sama," Temari looked around. Sakura followed her motions. This woman was acting paranoid. Then Temari broke her personal space. Sakura was shocked. She never thought this would happen to her in a million years.

Temari kissed her.

The kiss felt weird and unusual to Sakura but of course this would be her first time having a woman kissing her. It was nothing like kissing a man. Sakura felt the woman's breast pressed against her own. She could feel her pounding heartbeat thudding into Temari's chest. She felt the woman trying to coax her frozen lips into the kiss. Sakura felt something a little wetter gliding over her lips. Temari was asking for entrance to her mouth; Sakura's eyes shot as wide as dinner plates. She tried pulling away but Temari didn't let her; though she did stop trying to French kiss her. Temari continued on her assault; then Sakura finally had idea. She was ready to push Temari off; when Temari realized that Sakura was a lost cause. Temari broke the kiss off.

Sakura stood there; frozen. The other woman stared at her like she had a third eyeball but somewhere in Sakura's head; her brain was screaming that Temari was the weird one. Logically it made a lot of sense. The blonde woman had no reason to look at her like that. Temari was the one who started it, "Wha? What was that for?" stuttered Sakura.

"It was nothing but a cover up. Itachi-sama has cameras everywhere. He never stops watching. Ever. If you are here; he has nothing but evil plan for you. Trust me. I know," whispered Temari. Then the woman gave Sakura a look at the end of the sentence. She was trying to tell her something mentally. Sakura nodded her head but not fully getting the message.

"Thanks," replied Sakura.

"Don't thank me just yet," stated Temari.

Temari hit her. Hard.

The blonde woman caught Sakura before she fell onto the floor. Temari brushed the hair out of Sakura's face. She whispered, "Don't thank me yet Sakura. I have my orders and I can't disobey him. I'm sorry."

Itachi watched as his maid knock Sakura's ass to kingdom come. He stared as Temari picked up the young woman and put her in her bedroom. Itachi got hard as he watched Temari undress Sakura and put her into her dress for the party later. He wanted to touch her. Her creamy skin. Her perky breast waiting for his attentions; his eyes traveling downwards. Itachi knew that he would have her and break her by the end of the night. Oh how he looked forward to it. He sighed; not really wanting to leave the security room but he had unfinished business to attend to.

He strolled out; slowly but happily walking to his destination. When Itachi made it; he was practically skipping. He was in his basement. In chains. Just how Itachi asked. He smirked, "Good morning little brother."

Sasuke groaned. He hoped to god that he imaged hearing his brother's voice. His head hurt like a bitch. All he remembered was the blood. Sasuke opened his eyes; feeling the flakes of blood breaking off his skin. He looked at the man he hated; his own flesh and blood. Oh how the family bonds have fallen. Sasuke looked at Itachi with his eyes seething, "What did you do with her?"

The older man smiled at his brother. He put his hands in the innocent gesture, "What makes you think I did anything with her?" teased Itachi. Itachi smirked as the younger man struggled against the chains. Oh how he loved yanking his brothers chain. Sasuke growled at him,

"What did you do?" growled Sasuke. He didn't want to know but he needed to know. Sasuke didn't want to image what had happened to her. After the what had happened at his party with Neji; Sasuke was more protective of her since then. He growled and pulled against the chains. Sasuke winced in pain; the chains rubbed against his wrist tightly.

"QUIT FUCKING AROUND ITACHI! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" yelled Sasuke. The words bounced off the walls. Making Sasuke's voice bigger and bolder. It made Itachi laugh. After wiping the tears out of his eyes; Itachi face changed into stone. Sasuke held his eye contact; he wasn't threatened because Sasuke had a look just like it. The room was quiet except the usual thumping of feet on the floor above but nothing in the world could stop this staring contest. After a few moments; Itachi purred,

"I'm going to make her mine brother."

It was his turn to laugh. The man in chains boastfully laughed and replied, "Who said I haven't?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. His little brother beat him to her. Then a sick twisted idea floated into his mind. The man walked towards Sasuke. He knew that the man would not be able to hurt him. As he got closer; he noticed that his brother was shirtless and his perfect chest was in a bloody mess. Itachi needed to know something ; whether or not it was his brother's blood.

He smiled and kicked his brother's chest. A grunt escaped Sasuke's throat; the kick had caught him in surprise. Itachi's face frowned. The chest had small blade marks; probably from the sword with Deidara. The blood had streaked down from the deeper cuts on his arms; down to his chest. When Sasuke could breathe again; he was pissed.

"I got her first Itachi. I've beat you. There's nothing else you could do," wheezed Sasuke. His chest was pretty fucking sore. It seemed like Itachi had broken a few of his ribs. He coughed; letting the slime shoot of his body. It was blood. Itachi had punctured a lung. If he didn't get help soon and left unchecked, he would die. Sasuke would not leave Sakura in this man's clutches.

Sasuke heard approaching footsteps again. "Brother. Brother. Brother. There are more things I could do to her besides popping her cherry," smiled Itachi. He stopped several inches away; tempting fate but knowing that his brother couldn't do anything to him. It made him laugh at his brother's weakness.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Sasuke. He struggled again with the chains. Sasuke sighed and relaxed, "Just kill me, but let her go."

Itachi's eyes widened. His prideful brother was sort of begging. That his stupid kid brother would give up his own life in order to protect her honor. Their father would have been proud. Speaking of fathers; Itachi was wondering if the police had discovered both of the body yet by the complex. He would have to pay them off later; Uchiha Corp owns the cops in the city. Itachi knew that he could trust them to clean up his mess. That's how his father cleaned after a bloody battle; if anyone talked. They would meet the same fate.

"Now brother you know my answer," replied Itachi. He started walking towards the exit of the cell. He heard the rattling of the chains. Itachi smiled; he loved his life. He turned around slowly; face his brother attached to the cold stone wall. "I'm going to take her."

Sasuke eyes narrowed at the silhouette of Itachi. His body was blocking the stairway light. "What do you mean Itachi?"

Itachi laughed and started walking out the cell and was halfway up the stairs when he called,

"I'm going to marry her. Tonight."

As Itachi reached the top of the stairs; he heard Sasuke threatening his life. The younger man was hostile. Itachi smiled and closed the door. He made his way towards his bedroom to get ready for the party. Itachi smirked. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the room. He didn't notice the nude woman standing in the middle until he turned around from locking the door. There was a click and a female voice that purred,

"Hello Itachi."

Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to. Also please be very very very patient for the next chapter. I'm just stressed out right now.


	18. The Devil's Dance

Kelso here. I want to say sorry about the slow slow update. I just have a lot on my plate right now. But please Review/ give feedback if you want to. Also please wait very very very patiently for the next chapter. It will get up here in either a couple of days or a week. Depending on how much drama will go down.

**Chapter 18- The Devil's Dance**

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. She rubbed her temple; her eyes twitched. The rubbing didn't help any; in fact the pounding got worse. Whatever this was, it was worst than a hangover. She groaned and sat up. At that point she didn't dare open her eyes. The pounding headache turned into a full blown pain attack. Sitting up was a bad idea. She sighed and opened her eyes anyways. How the hell did she get here? All she remembered was talking to Temari in the hallway then nothing. What the hell happened?

She was in unknown room; lying on a bed, obviously. Sakura was smothered in the mountains of pillows. They were trying to bury her in feathers; Sakura didn't like it. She slid off the monstrous sized bed. Her bare feet hit the plush white fur of an animal; she looked at the pelt of the animal. It was a polar bear; seeing the pelt made her upset. Sakura loved animals; there was no reason for one to die for their fur. Of course Itachi would be all for it. Sick bastard. As Sakura started walking away; a silky feeling rubbed against her legs. She looked down and had a 'what the fuck' moment. She was wearing a dark blood red silk dress; with a very high slit in the left side. It flashed most of her creamy thigh. The most uncomfortable part about the dress would be the middle. Most of the sides of her breast were showing and she had no bra to support herself. Sakura mentally vomited; the men would love it.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Who changed her? When Sakura had arrived to Itachi's house; she still had her simple white dress on that was stained with blood. Mostly Asuma's. Sakura's heart pained. She had tried to put the situation that had happen on the blacktop to the back of her mind. Her mind traveled to Ino. Hot tears were stinging the edge of her eyes. She wouldn't cry right now; she just hoped to god that she was okay. She shook her head again; hoping that the motion would drive those thoughts away. She sighed and ignored her mind. Meanwhile, she wanted to check out her bedroom or giant house room. It was humongous. She was room shocked.

Sakura had thought that Sasuke's room for her and her bathroom were huge. If she added the two sizes it still wouldn't equal this room. It was decorated in plain white. The bed she was on was a mass of cloud. She walked over to the wall and skimmed over it with the tip of fingers. It was lace. The walls had white lace wallpaper with painted white crown molding framing the room on the top and to the bottom. Various furs graced the floor. Each pelt was a different white animal. Sakura mentally counted eight different animals including the polar bear. She gazing around the room stopped at desk. Sakura slowly traveled to the desk; avoiding stepping on anymore animals.

The desk was a Victorian style desk; which was made of out of glass and painted white wood. Sakura rolled her eyes. The desk was gorgeous but did everyone in this family have a theme for everything? As she was turning to go look at the bookcase; something pink flashed at the corner of her eye; it was sticking out of the drawer, Sakura yanked at it. It was an envelope with her name on it. She was seriously debating on not opening it. Sakura began to throw it away but she stopped in mid motion. After standing at the desk staring at the little pink envelope in her hands like an idiot; she decided what the hell. She wanted to open it. Curiosity was a bitch.

She torn at the envelope neatly; trying for a straight line of letter opening, she failed in the first few seconds. Sakura said screw it and she viciously torn the pink paper off of the other paper. Shreds of pink rained upon the floor. It was a small piece of notebook paper. Sakura carefully unfolded it; and started reading it.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry about everything. This is the only way that I can communicate with you without Itachi finding out. Don't worry Sakura. I was the one who changed your clothes and don't bother trying the door. Itachi ordered me to lock you in. Sorry again. It seems like all I do is apologize to you. I have no choice but to follow his orders. I was traded from my usual household to here a month ago. Be careful Sakura. Like I said in the hallway; if you are here, Itachi has nothing good planned for you. Speaking of the hallway; I was the one that hit you. Again sorry; his orders. Be on your toes tonight Sakura. Itachi will come by and get you at five pm. Be good Sakura. Don't get hurt._

_~Temari_

The woman reread the letter many times and set the paper on the desk. The door was locked? Temari had to be shitting her. Sakura stalked across the room to the door. She furiously turned the doorknob and got nothing. Sakura couldn't believe that Itachi would pull a stunt like this. She kicked and banged at the door with her limbs but the door wouldn't move. After one last hostile kick; she gave up. She sighed. She was trapped like a rat; Sakura didn't like it one bit.

She stomped across the room to a big bay window. If she couldn't escape through the front; she would jump out the window. Sakura fumbled with the lock and threw the doors open. A light breeze tickled her face and that still wasn't enough to calm down the fuming woman. Sakura banged her hands furiously at the metal screens on her window. She screamed help me and only got a couple glances from the people below. Then they would turn their heads and look away; leaving Sakura trapped.

Sakura sighed. There was nothing else for to do but to wait. She walked away from the open window and sat on the white loveseat. Sakura really hoped that it was close to five. She really didn't want to stay in this room any longer than she had too. Sakura was in hell and when Itachi comes by to get her; she would finally fall out of grace. She didn't want to cry. The burning was overwhelming. Sakura broke down and cried. She cried for a lot of things; a lot of people but the person she was crying for the most was: herself.

Light burned on his closed eye lids telling him to wake up. Itachi opened his eyes to his dismay; he was tired but not tired enough to miss out on everything he had planned for tonight. He glanced up at the sundial clock above his head. It was four pm; it was time to get ready. As he was making motions to get up; he noticed something. A pale arm; obviously female, was draped across his chest. He smirked. The woman was out like a light. He did his job well; Itachi had a lot of male pride of being an amazing lover. Though she didn't know what the hell she was doing; pussy is pussy. Besides she practically threw herself at him. After seeing Temari undress Sakura; he needed something to take off the edge. Itachi shrugged the nasty woman's arm off; he heard a groan from the woman. He didn't give a shit. Itachi threw the cover off of him; revealing his stark naked body to the world. He slid out of the bed not wanting to be any closer to that woman anymore than he had to. Itachi strolled into the bathroom and flipped on the light.

He walked over and flipped on the shower. Itachi was just standing around waiting for the water to get just right. After waiting for a few minutes he knew the water was ready by the steam rolling in the air. He breathed; in and out. Showering was always relaxing. Itachi stepped in and slid the door closed behind him.

Itachi let the water hit all parts of his body. He was getting his pre-soak in before he lathered himself in soap. Once his skin was dripping with water; he added soap to his wet skin. He watched as the soap slipped off his body and going down into the drain. After he got himself as clean as he felt; he slammed the water off. Itachi didn't bother with a towel; it was his house, his rules. He walked into his bedroom. Leaving wet foot prints following behind him like a shadow.

His eyes landed on the woman in the bed. She was dozing on and off. Itachi knew for some reason, she would wake up in the next few minutes. Too many one night stands with the woman; he was beginning to know her habits. It made him shutter. Itachi quickly went to his walk in closet to get dressed. He didn't want the woman molesting him again. The faster he got dress; the less of the chance to get attacked. The closet light flickered on; motion sensor was very helpful.

Then Itachi had a problem; he mentally scolded himself. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He didn't know what suit to wear; he needed something for a wedding. Something nice preferably; nothing that made him look like a man whore for cripes sake. It was his wedding day. He had to look nice. He sighed. The man wanted something that would make a statement. Itachi shuffled through his closet for a bit; after pulling out a few suits and rejecting them, he finally found the perfect one.

It was all black except the vest. The vest was blood red. It would match Sakura's dress. Itachi smirked while he was slipping the clothing on his body. He was tying his black dress shoes as he heard rustling and a small yawn coming from the bedroom. He sighed. The woman must be up.

"Itachi?"

The man cringed and turned around slowly. He looked at the redheaded woman leaning in the doorway. She was covered in a black sheet with sex tousled hair, "Who else would it be?" asked Itachi.

Karin laughed, "I guess that was a stupid question."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, it was," snapped Itachi.

The woman looked at Itachi. He was usually handsome but tonight he was oozing sex appeal. Just looking at Itachi made things stir in Karin's lower abdomen; she needed to know why he was going so over the top tonight. She highly doubted it was for her. "Why so fancy looking Itachi?"

Itachi walked and stopped in front of the woman wrapped in a sheet. He bent to her ear and whispered really slow,

"I have a hot date tonight," smirked Itachi. If only Karin knew of the plans; if only she knew the true purpose of tonight. He smirked again. He couldn't wait. Itachi pulled away from her. Smiling.

Karin was amazed for one. She had never known Itachi to have a date. He would take the sexiness and the most desperate woman out of the room and take her home. "Oh?" quirked Karin. "Who is she?"

The man laughed. "My brother's woman," After saying those words, he looked at Karin. He watched as words digested in her head. He smirked at the woman who was struggling to get the wheels turning. Then after a few moments; a look close to realization crossed her face. Itachi laughed at Karin's 'ah ha' moment.

Karin frowned and said, "The pink haired bitch?" She really hoped she was wrong. Karin didn't want Sasuke around the woman; she wasn't blind. Karin saw the way he looked at the pink haired woman. It was nothing like the looks he gave her. It was something different but it still wouldn't stop her from having him. Sasuke will be hers. Forever and always. If the bitch was going to be with Itachi, so be it. It would be easier to have her out of the picture anyways.

"Exactly," smiled Itachi. He looked at his watch on his left hand. It was going on four thirty. He needed to pick up his date. He smirked and walked into the room; heading towards the door that lead to the hallway. He was turning the knob as he called over his shoulder to Karin.

"The rest of the deal happens tonight."

Then he walked into the hallway; closing the door behind him. Leaving the woman alone with her thoughts in the bedroom; Karin smiled. Sasuke will be hers by the end of tonight. She looked at the clock; it was time to get ready for a party.

Sakura felt warm touch to her lips. It was kissing her deeply. Sakura welcomed it; she kissed whoever back with passion. She felt tongue slipping through her lips. She kissed him back. Sakura kissed back the only man that would ever kiss her like that. Sasuke. Fingertips danced at her bare legs and slowly teasing upwards; Sakura moaned into the heated kiss.

She could feel herself moisten and tighten to the man's touches on her skin. She gasped as one lonely finger rubbed outside her underwear. She moaned Sasuke's name and the touches got harder somehow. The gentle touches were possessive and commanding; Sakura pulled away from. This was not Sasuke's touches. Strong hands tried gripping her limps but did not succeed. Warm breath caressed Sakura's neck; a small sucking action was felt. It made Sakura break out in goose bumps. Her eyes flew open when she felt another finger caress the outside of her womanhood again.

Her eyes widen. Itachi was above her; laying his body with the length of hers. He had a smirk on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and he dove for another kiss. Sakura ducked her head out of his way. Instead he got her neck again; Sakura could feel that same sucking motion. Her eyes fell shut and she bit on lip to hide a moan. This man shouldn't be able to turn her on. He was the one touching her and she kissed him back. Sakura blushed while Itachi laughed at her. She was angry and disgusted. She tried to push him off but was further molded against Itachi's body.

"Get off of me," seethed Sakura. She put as much hate as she could into those words. All she got in return laughter and Itachi grinding his hips into hers. Sakura was about to give Itachi a piece of her mind but Itachi cut her off with another kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut. It left her breathless and stunned; meanwhile Itachi took his chance. He kissed down her neck and collarbone. Itachi smirked as he sucked on every exposed part of her breast. Itachi whispered against her skin for her to hear,

"Say my name and I'll let you go."

Sakura shook her head in refusal. She would not betray Sasuke; she wouldn't let another man's name leave her lips. Itachi frowned and continued his assault. This time, he took Sakura's rosebud tip into his mouth. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Itachi smirked against her skin. The continued his attack on that breast for a couple more minutes then switched to the next. This time he slightly bit her nipple. Sakura gasped.

She opened her mouth to say the forbidden words then remembered that is exactly what he wants. She shook her head again. There would be no way she would give in to the devil. Itachi smirked as he pulled away from her skin. He would take this last step; he just that kind of man. It would be up to her to judge when to stop. If she wanted to continue to be stubborn, so be it.

He began sliding his hands between the slit in the dress. Itachi rubbed the inner most areas of her thighs. Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this man torture her body. Her eyes flew open when she felt a pinch on her thigh. Sakura looked at Itachi and he looked back with a certain heat in his eyes. His fingers began dancing with unheard beat. It made Sakura's heart flutter with darkness. She was going fall for the devil's lust. Her heart pained for Sasuke. Sakura would never betray his love. She could never do that to him. If flirting with Itachi would make Sasuke come for her; so be it. She would dance the devil's dance but in the end good triumphs evil. She inhaled a quick breath as the teasing fingertips were reaching for her forbidden fruit. Sakura whispered the one word to get him to stop. She knew it was now or there would be no saving her.

"Itachi,"

The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The fun part was just beginning. He smiled at the woman below him. Itachi shifted his hips into hers to let her know that he was very happy to see her. He had to smile again when he saw her death glare stretch across her face. Itachi smoothly got up and stood. Watching and waiting for the woman's next move. She looked up at him with hatred burning in her eyes. Neither dared say a word and neither broke the staring contest. It was a stand still for a couple of minutes until Itachi looked at his watch. If they left now, they would be fashionable late.

"Sakura," stated Itachi. The man stuck his hand to help her up off of the loveseat. She just sat there. Looking at his arm like it was a tumor. She didn't want to touch him willingly but Sakura didn't want to be punished by him either. She sighed and begrudgingly took his hand. He lifted on her feet with so much force; Sakura lost her balance. The man slipped his arm around the petite woman's waist and they made their way out of the bedroom and into the hallway in silence.

After a little walk; they made it to the doorway of the party. Loud guest and music could be heard through the other side. Sakura could smell the aroma of food; it made her realize that she hadn't eaten for almost two days. A pat on her hip made her look at Itachi; he was smiling at her but threatening her. His smile was nice and happy but his eyes. If his eyes could kill her; she would drop dead right then and there. Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. Itachi nodded and he opened the doors.

Sakura was bombarded by her least favorite color: white. Since she was trapped in that horrid room for awhile; Sakura grew to detest the color. She cringed and then she got elbowed by Itachi. She narrowed her eyes at him but still complied with his wishes. He led Sakura to another grand staircase. The whole scene seemed familiar to her and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They gracefully went down the stairs. A whole crowd parted for them as they landed on the ground floor. The noise when entered died down. It was silent.

Itachi led her to the middle of the dance floor. The first strings of the violin echoed around. Sakura recognized the tune; the first string of the tango. Sakura shook her head; she would not dance the tango with him. His grasp on her darkness was strong; she did not need to help him any. He grasped her arm and twirled her around. The room blended in together. The people and the surrounding became one but then a familiar set of eyes stood out. Obsidian; the color of Sasuke's eyes, he was suppose to be at the police station. Then Itachi dipped her preventing her from studying any further. When she came back up from his dip; Sakura slipped away from the devil's tango of lust. As she walked across the floor; she froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

He was angry. So fucking angry. Sasuke studied Sakura's body. Several hickeys planted on her neck were teasing him. The one bruise on her breast peeking out from her skimpy dress; made Sasuke's blood boil in rage. How dare his brother touch what was his? Sasuke would kill him if he got the chance but right now he was a bit preoccupied. The gun shoved into his cheek made him think before he acted; no matter how enraged he was. Kisame shoved the gun deeper into his cheek. If the man shoved the gun anymore; Sasuke would be eating it for lunch.

She turned back to Itachi; who had the evilest smirk on his face. "What the fuck is going on here Itachi?" yelled Sakura. Her angry voice traveled around; mimicking her and taunting her. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and did the 'who knows' pose. The teasing made Sakura even more ticked off. She was slowly counting down in her head.

"Itachi."

The older man laughed. "Sakura it's nothing personal," laughed the man. He waved his hand towards the crowd then a woman fought through the first row crowd. She walked to Itachi and he took her into his arms. "I had a deal and I intend to follow through with it. You know how that is right?"

Sakura could not fathom this man's thought process. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The crowd spread open more. Giving more room for anything that would happen; then again, seeing a gun chased most of the people away. Only the curious bystanders stay and if they got hurt; it would be their own damn fault. The woman laughed; Sakura swirled her head towards her horrible voice. Sakura knew in her gut that she looked familiar but couldn't quite place it. The redheaded woman walked from Itachi to Sakura then she stopped two feet in front of her. There was no space left and it was either Sakura that stepped back or it was the woman. Sakura being the type of woman that she is; she took another step towards the woman until they were breast to breast.

"Do you want to know the real story pinkie?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Pinkie? Really? That fucking nickname was going to follow her everywhere then Sakura smirked.

"Yeah sure. Ugly," smiled Sakura.

Itachi laughed boastfully and the crowd followed him. The laugher dancing around until Itachi quieted. Then the room was silent once more. Sakura guessed that everyone had the 'monkey see monkey do' complex. That or they were too scared to break from the crowd.

Karin growled at the woman. Publicly embarrassing here like that; Karin had enough. She would not take this bitch's shit. Not when she had won.

Karin slapped Sakura

Then she said, "Sasuke is mine whore. We are getting married." She smirked at the other woman.

Sakura was shaking. Her fists were clenched. Oh she wanted to hit the bitch. Sakura in fact wanted to beat the everlasting shit out of this woman but good taste and pride held her back. She moved head to keep eye contact with the bitch. Sakura was three, two, one before she gave this woman what she deserved but then Itachi's voice commanded the attention.

"Actually Karin, there is a change in plans," said Itachi in his sing-song voice. Sakura watched as the redhead broke eye contact with her to look at Itachi. From looking on her face; Sakura could assume she was pissed.

Karin struggled to keep calm but her voice broke, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ITACHI!" screamed Karin. Her screechy voice echoed around. Sakura plugged up her ears in pain. Ouch. Sakura really hoped that she would put a sock in it.

Itachi laughed then his face turned serious, "Bitch I know it's not my baby."

Sakura watched the whole scene play out like in slow motion. Karin's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but the words died in her throat. Sakura watched as the woman tried to run from the gun that Itachi pulled out of god knows where and pulled the trigger. Karin did not get far away enough to prevent raining on Sakura. She was splatter with blood and chucks. Sakura heard screaming. She didn't know who it was and personally she didn't care. Sakura tried wiping the blood out her eyes but only ended up smearing it. When she opened her eyes; Itachi was over by Sasuke. Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Itachi was holding the same gun against Sasuke's head. He looked over at her and said,

"It's his turn next."

She watched as the blood dripped off the pistol and onto a puddle on the floor. Sakura could not believe this was happening. She was frozen there; like statue. The only thing that made her snap out it was the clicking sound of the bullet entering the chamber. Her eyes grew huge and stared. A small whimper escaped her throat,

"Please no."

Itachi smirked again. She was falling right into his hands. "On one condition," smirked Itachi.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was shaking his head back and forth; no. His eyes looked desperate trying to tell Sakura something. "Sakura don't."

Itachi smacked Sasuke with the gun. Sasuke groaned and continued looking at her. He shook his head no again. Itachi grinded the gun against Sasuke's cheek again. His face was turning purple; if Sakura didn't do something soon, Itachi would jump the gun. Literally. Sakura ignored him. "Name it."

Itachi smiled. "Marry me or I'll kill him."The fly was caught and the spider would have its meal. It was just a matter of time.

Thanks for reading. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	19. The Goodbye Lullaby

Kelso here. I want to say sorry about the late update. I promise I'll get better but when the drama in my life has settled down a bit. So I hoped you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one. I thought I owe you guys that much. Sorry if it looks funny. I have to use notepad now. Please review/ give feedback if you want to.

**Chapter 19- The Goodbye Lullaby**

She had no choice; she knew that. Sakura continued to stare at the scene. Would she go against Sasuke's orders again and condemn them to hell? Sakura had no clue of what to do. All she knew was; it would be her fault if she let Sasuke die. Her mind couldn't wrap around the idea of her life without Sasuke. There were only two choices that she could think of. The first option was, of course; refuse Itachi's proposal and let Sasuke's brains splatter onto the floor in pieces. Sakura was not fond of that idea. Not at all. Option two wasn't that gory but it was heartbreaking. Literally. She could agree to Itachi's proposal and save Sasuke's life but break his heart. Sakura knew she wouldn't be strong enough witness Sasuke's death or his meltdown. She stood there; silent and staring. She needed to think of something fast.

The offer was out in the air and the seconds were counting down. It was just them in the room now; a dead body on the floor and the crowd ran away. Go figure. Sakura knew the psychopath wouldn't wait for her answer for too long. She could just see his hand shaking and twitching in anticipation. By the looks of it; Itachi was eager to kill Sasuke. The sick bastard wanted to do it. Sakura was disgusted by him. It wouldn't take him too long to pull the trigger since the bullet was in the chamber; ready to kill. The bullet didn't care if it was to kill somebody. It didn't care about life or death. It's only goal in life was to follow the orders of the trigger. The bullet did the dirty work; clean and easy. Sakura shook her head. Her mind was still refusing to work to come up with anymore solutions to this offer. She had nothing. They were up shit creek without a paddle. Sakura hated herself for what was coming next.

Sakura look at the man she loved again. She could see all his love for her burning in his eyes. Burning in his soul; the strong love for her made Sakura's heart hurt physically. If only she could die by heart break. They could both be together in the next life. She kept eye contact with Sasuke; one lonely tear went down her cheek. She knew that they were screwed. She broke eye contact with Sasuke to look at Itachi. She gave a look with all the hate she could muster and nodded to him. That was all the answer he would get from her. She watched his face break out into a smile. Sakura frowned at him. She had just made his day. "I have one condition," demanded Sakura as she glared at Itachi.

He broke out into a another smile, "Name it my love." Sakura cringed again. This man made her sick to her stomach. Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke then said,

"Let me talk to him."

Itachi laughed and gestured towards Sasuke, "Anything for my bride." Sakura's eyebrow twitched while she walked towards him. She ignored the stupid comment and went down her knees in front of Sasuke. She looked at him and he looked at her. Nothing was said but all the love in the world was exchanged. They were making a silent vow of marriage to each other. Sakura could marry Itachi physically but Sasuke would have everything that made Sakura; well herself. He was apart of her soul now. They were each other's soul mates; there was no getting between truer loves then theirs. Sasuke mouthed, 'I'll love you forever.' Sakura nodded; her tears flowed down her cheeks and splashed onto the floor. Sasuke was wiping her tears as fast as they were falling.

He grabbed her face in his hands. Sasuke brought her lips to his. They kissed. A sad and trembling kiss; the final stage of their vow. In their hearts; they would always be together. Even though they've only known each for a small while; they knew it was met to be forever. Their small kiss was full of so many emotions. So many; the couple felt like they could float on cloud nine and stay there forever. They would make it their new home. For them and them only to have all the happiness in the world. He put his forehead to hers and whispered against Sakura's lips.

"Our love will never die."

A small sob escaped Sakura's throat while she nodded in agreement. Then she felt a hard jerk on her long hair; she was ripped from Sasuke's arms in Itachi's. Itachi dragged the sobbing woman across the floor and jerked her to her feet. Sakura punched his chest several times as hard as she could. Itachi wrapped his arms around her arms to deflect her punches and making Sakura immobile. He jerked her to her feet, raised her to tiptoe and planted a commanding kiss onto her lips. Itachi looked clear at Sasauke. This show was for him. Sakura looked at Sasuke; while Itachi was trying to possess her. He looked away from both sets of eyes. Sakura closed her eyes; she couldn't look at Sasuke anymore. He was ashamed of her; and not being able to defend herself from Itachi. She felt even more disgusted when she felt Itachi's tongue trying to slip between her lips. Sakura sealed her lips closed; she would defend herself or try to. Then the pain started. In refusing Itachi's orders; he started to squeeze her. He squeezed her until she groaned in pain. Itachi took that chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura cringed. She wouldn't let him get too far; she bit him. The taste of blood filled Sakura's mouth; she had gotten him good. He growled at Sakura and threw her into Temari's arms. Sakura was confused; where the hell did Temari come from? Sakura slouched in her arms. The stress of the situation was getting to her head and to her body. She wanted to stay but the blonde woman was trying to lead her away from Sasuke. Sakura tried to put up a fight by digging her heels into the floor to deflect Temari's pushing but she faile. Her red dress got tangled in her shoes and she fell backwards. Hard. Then the lights went out.

The three people still awake watched as the woman hit the floor with a thump. Sasuke made a motion to help the fallen woman but was stopped by hearing another click behind his back. Sasuke peered over his shoulder to see what it was. Kisame was standing behind him with a loaded shotgun. Sasuke scoffed. If that man did decide to shoot him; it would make one hell of a mess. Itachi looked at Temari and said,

"Carry her to her room and stay with her until she wakes up so she can change for the wedding," ordered Itachi, "and Kisame, take him and chain him up again." Sasuke looked between both men. He did not want to be chained up again. Sasuke was ready to go down with a fight. A sharp pain was felt when Kisame smacked him with the butt of the gun. The talking of the men voices started fading away. The last thought that ran through his mind was 'fuck.' Then his head hit the floor with a thump.

Kisame looked Itachi, "Where?"

Itachi laughed, "Someplace where he can get a clear view of the wedding."

Kisame nodded and dragged the unconscious Sasuke away by the feet; letting his head drag on the floor. Itachi laughed as Kisame dragged his younger brother up the stairs. His brother's head would thump against each stair. It was highly amusing. Then Itachi turned his attentions to Temari. The blond woman gathered Sakura into her arms. Itachi watched as Temari walked away with Sakura in her arms up the stairs. Then he strolled out of the room himself. He had a long day tomorrow. The party had ended on a short note, but every guest was reinvited to the wedding tomorrow. He smiled. Tomorrow was the wedding and tomorrow. He would finally beat Sasuke at something.

Sakura shivered. It was cold and she could feel it spreading down the sides of her face. She lifted her arm; it felt like a dozen pounds. She opened her eyes; the room was dark. Luckily. Sakura's head hurt like a son of a bitch. Her fingertips touched a wet and fuzzy lump on her forehead. Sakura pulled the foreign object away from her head and studied it. It was a washcloth. Sakura sat up and groaned. Then she automatically regretted sitting up; her head was hurting worst now.

"Sakura don't push yourself."

She jumped at the sound of Temari's voice. Sakura let out a small yip of surprise. She had thought she was alone again in this room but apparently not. Suddenly the lights flipped on. Sakura blinked a few times to reveal Temari by the light switches. "I didn't mean to scare you Sakura. I was ordered to stay until you woke up," explained Temari. The blonde woman started walking towards Sakura on the bed.

The pink haired woman shifted on the white bed. She didn't want Temari to know that she caught her off guard. It was Sakura's pride at stake. "You didn't," defended Sakura. Then she looked at Temari. The woman had stopped and gave Sakura a look of disbelief. Sakura smiled sweetly; hoping that the other woman wouldn't accuse her of lying. Then Temari burst out laughing. They both knew that Sakura had lied but neither would admit something different.

Sakura shifted on the bed again. The prickle of pain traveled up her leg. She pulled the covers back and and her ankle was covered in bandages. What the hell had happened? Sakura tried remembering anything from last night. All Sakura remembered was struggling with Temari. Then her mind turned blank. Sakura got scared right there and then. What happened to Sasuke? Sakura towards Temari's direction but the woman wasn't there. Sakura jumped again when she stopped Temari at her bedside. She looked at the other woman and asked,

"What happened to me? Is Sasuke okay?"

The blonde woman sighed. "Sakura," groaned Temari. She didn't want to give the woman any bad news. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman. Temari groaned again, "Fine, I'll tell you. But there's not much," sighed Temari. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "Sasuke is still alive, but I don't know for how long. His time will be ticking after the wedding. The wedding is in the morning; the stuff is over there," said Temari. She parted to the corner of the room with a whole bunch of white blobs. Sakura slid out of the bed and walked towards the white blobs. The dress that Itachi had picked was beautiful. Sakura would admit that much but it didn't feel right. Why would it though? She was being forced to marry a psychopath and she might have to watch the man she loved die. Things weren't looking up for her. Sakura fingered the dress. It would silk and lace but it looked so heavy. Sakura looked her shoes and the matching veil. They were beautiful too. Then Sakura spotted something hanging up with a zip up cover. She careful unzipped it and shook her head. There would be no way she would wear that. White leather lingerie. Oh hell no.

She grabbed the hanger and tilted the leather towards Temari's direction. "Do I have to wear this?" complained Sakura. Temari shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Sakura," stated Temari. "It could be worst."

Sakura quirked her eyebrow at the woman. "Really?"

Temari looked sheepish again, "He brought the rest of the fetish wear from Sasuke's place to here. That's one of the pieces Sasuke picked out," explained Temari.

Sakura sighed. "Do I really have to?" repeated Sakura.

"It would be a good idea to. You don't want to go against Itachi's orders," responded Temari. Sakura's shoulders slumped. She really didn't want to piss Itachi off but she didn't want to wear that shit. "I'm screwed either way then." Sakura watched the woman nod in agreement; Sakura broke out into a smile with the other woman's actions. "Thanks for support Temari."

The woman broke out in a sad smile, "Don't thank me just yet Sakura," muttered Temari.

She narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "You're not going to shove me through another door are you?" suspiciously asked Sakura. Then Temari laughed and waved her hand.

"No. No. Nothing like that," laughed Temari. Then her smile wiped clean and a very serious face took its place. Sakura watched as Temari removed a small tuff of cloth from her pocket. Then Temari walked over towards her and when she reached Sakura. Temari grabbed Sakura's hand and place the tuff of cloth into her hand. In all seriousness, Temari whispered to Sakura,

"This might help you. Use it on him."

Then the blonde woman strolled out of the room. Sakura heard a click of the key turning. She was locked in once again; then she shrugged her shoulders. What else was new? Then Sakura looked down at the clothe that Temari had pushed into her hand. It was a small knife. Small enough to be hidden but large enough to do some serious damage. Did Temari want her to kill Itachi? Is that why she got the knife from her? Sakura heard another click. She furiously tried to find a place to hid the knife; she wadded it back up and stuffed it down her shirt. Temari's head peeked around the corner. "Itachi will come around at two pm for the wedding. Make sure you're ready by then. You don't want to keep Itachi waiting," stated Temari. Sakura nodded her head this time. It was better off for everyone if nobody fucked around with Itachi. He was a madman. She looked back at the leather and sighed. She removed it off the hanger and began changing. If Temari was right about one thing. Making Itachi mad; would not be a good idea.

Sasuke groaned. His head hurt like a son of a bitch. He tried to rub the bridge of his nose but both of his hands were slightly busy at the moment; his hands were chained to the wooden bench in front of him. He groaned again. He knew where he was; he was in Itachi's chapel. The sick bastard had built the attachment to his house for his gang members. Just in case they found a pretty little thing to force a marriage on. Sasuke sighed. He wondered just how long he would be in here. Alone. Then; Sasuke heard some clompping that sounded like approaching footsteps. Who ever it was; had great timing. Sasuke tried turning his head to the direction of the door but his body wasn't cooperating. He heard the creeking of the double doors and a thump as a body sat right behind him.

"Well, I see you're awake little brother," sang Itachi.

Sasuke snorted, "Obviously chief." Sasuke mentally laughed. If anyone asked for a saracastic answer, it would Itachi. He deserved it. Itachi chuckled a bit at his brothers antics and smacked him in the head with the butt of a gun again. Sasuke groaned. Why does his head get hit every single time? Why not the leg or arm? It was always the head. Sasuke was tired of it and had, now more than ever; a raging headache. Itachi stand back down once he made sure his brother was awake. He couldn't kill him until after the wedding or Sakura would be distraught. "Now now, brother. There's no need to be upset," chirpped Itachi.

Sasuke growled, "Oh really Itachi? You are a sick bastard! You're marrying my woman out of smite! Do you know just how pathetic you are?" snapped Sasuke. He was hyperventilating with anger. Sasuke felt another bash on the back of his head but he wouldn't be silent. Not anymore. His whole family had made excuses for Itachi's "problems" and now he was turning on his family. There would be no saving Itachi. Sasuke would kill him to put him out of his misery.

At that point, Itachi burst out in pleased laughter, "I'm a sick bastard?" chuckled Itachi. "Maybe you're right little brother. But I still win in the end."

Sasuke shook his head in disagreement. "You will not touch her," growled Sasuke. If he could; he would give Itachi a death glare that would scare the gods themselves.

Itachi stood up and started walking out of the chapel then he turned around, "As 'sick' as I may be little brother, I still have her and I will make her mine. Tonight," laughed Itachi. He left his stupid brother to mourn her touches; her pure body. For tonight, her body will no longer belong to him. Sasuke let out a howl of rage. All his hate, all his rage was poured into that scream. He screamed until his ran dry and his voice went raspy. Then he slumped down. Waiting for her.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! BLOSSOM! Make yourself decent." yelled Itachi. "On the second thought, you don't have to." Sakura turned her head as she heard the clicking noise. She slipped the cloth containing the knife into the leather corset underneath. She heard the door knob turn and she whirled around; trying to greet Itachi in the nick of time. Sakura watched as his chin hit the floor. She knew that she cleaned up rather well but hardly drop dead hot. She was leery as he approached her and stopped. He grab her gloved hand and pecked it.

"You look beautiful," whispered Itachi. Sakura quirked her eyebrow at him. She wasn't in the best of moods; her breast were squished and well pronounced. Her two creamy mounds presented themselves to receive a lot of looks. Sakura felt like they were going to pop out and say hello to people. She so didn't want that. "What do you want Itachi?" snapped Sakura. She had a plan now and she was feeling a little light headed. Itachi looked hurt but Sakura knew it was a lie.

"I want to excort my lovely bride to our wedding," smiled Itachi. Sakura felt sick to her stomach; psychopathics weren't her type. Not at all. She just looked at; waiting for him to say something but he just smiled just as empty as his soul. He was doing this for sick kicks. "Well Sakura, are you going to take my arm or not?" smiled Itachi.

She knew under that smile was a total threat. Sakura didn't know if the threat was for her or Sasuke. Sakura would bet her life on the latter. The woman stared at Itachi's arm just to piss him off and from the looks of it. She was doing just that. Brothers are brother; Itachi did the same eye twitch thing as Sasuke. Sakura had to laugh for the irony. Then she looked at Itachi and smiled. She wasn't going to take his arm willingly. No way in hell.

Itachi smiled, "It's either you take my arm willingly Sakura or I drag you there." His smile never reached his eyes. Sakura shivered. She rather not get dragged by the hair again. If she ever made it out of this situation; she would get her hair cut short. She sighed and took his arm. He smiled at her; pleased with her actions. He gently walked her to hallway and stopped right at the corner. It was silent all the way there. Then Itachi stopped at a corner. Sakura was about to ask what was going until Itachi put his hand over her mouth. "I will leave you here. When you hear the music start walking towards it but don't get any idea Sakura. If you run, I won't kill you. I'll kill my brother instead. For anything that you try to do; I will punish him for it. Do you understand?" whispered Itachi.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Rule one: Don't do anything stupid or Sasuke will get it. Itachi waved his hand in front of her face, "Also, you will be mine tonight. Willingly. If you try putting up a fight. I'll kill him. Do you understand?" Sakura was half tempted to scream 'hell no' but her better judgement just nodded her head. If she opened her mouth to speak; she knew that she would end up condemning Sasuke to his death. Obviously her complying with him; pleased Itachi. He patted her on the head and smiled, "One last thing, no speaking once we get in there. If you say one peep," Itachi opened his jacket and pulled a gun, "I will blow his head off before you can even finish your sentence." Sakura's eyes got huge but she nodded anyways. Earning herself another smile. Itachi unfolded her arm and gently laid it at her side.

"Remember wait for the music," reminded Itachi. Then he bolted down the hallway; leaving her in the hallway with a giant white dress on. She sighed and her light headiness was getting worst. She looked behind her and saw nothing. Thank god his carpet's were black or her plan wouldn't have work. Suddenly her ears picked up the first notes of music. She sighed again and walked. After a few feet she was in front of the double doors; she could hear the people gasp. She hoped she wasn't ugly looking. Her eyes fanned across the room; quickly skimming the crowd. Her eyes set on a familiar shade of dark blue. Sakura's guess was comfirmed when Hinata turned around to look at her. Naruto was right at her side. Sakura shook her head; Sasuke had sent them away. What were they doing back?

Then her eyes clicked onto a funny shape. Pineapple. Shikamaru was here too. With a very familiar blonde. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Ino. The woman was beautiful from when Sakura saw her last. Then again; Ino was beaten and raped, of course she would look better after she had healed. Her heart was heavy when the blonde turned her head from Sakura's gaze. Ino rejected her again. She still hated and blamed her for what happened to Asuma. Sakura flipped over to Shikamaru and he just shrugged. Shikamaru wasn't going to give Sakura anything. Sakura was mentally pissed. Did Itachi bring everyone that she had grown to care about here?

She was almost at the alter when she spotted a familiar set of eyes. Their eyes connected and her body tightened to the core. Sasuke had a very powerful tie to her. They would get through this. No matter what. His eyes were burning to the bottom of her soul. She gave the barest of nods to him. Sakura loved him, of course, but she didn't want to put his life in any more danger. She watched as his eyes widened and grew to look panicked. Sakura smiled at him and softly shook her head no. He had caught the barest glace of her plan.

Sakura stopped at the small steps leading to the alter; Sakura was hiking up her dress when Itachi's hand came into view. She gave him an empty smile and took his hand. Sakura was feeling cold now; hopefully she would last until the wedding was over. When they were across from each other. The minister read them their vows. Itachi did his first. On the outside; Sakura smiled when a smile was needed. She blushed when it was her cue to blush. In the inside; she was as cold as ice. She could feel the chill dancing on her back. It was just a matter of time.

The minister looked at her; apparently it was her turn to repeat and receive his ring for her. "Sakura do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Did she? Answer was: fuck no but Sasuke's life was hanging in the balance. Sakura closed her eyes and stumbled a bit. She knew then; it was time. "Fuck no," chirped Sakura.

The whole crowd gasped. Itachi looked shocked and the minister looked at her like she was the devil himself. Little did the minister know that the devil was looking across from her. His face growing to be very angry. Itachi grabbed her bicip and drew himself closer to her. "What. Did. You. Say?" growled Itachi. Sakura could hear his teeth grinding together. Oh yeah, she had pissed him off big time.

With a smile; Sakura answered, "I said Fuck No Itachi. You lost," laughed Sakura as she held up her wrist. Her white gloves were stained red. Little rivers ran down her elbows and dripped onto the floor. Itachi made a motion to grab the woman when four things happen. One as the man approached Sakura; three individual bangs went off. Sakura felt warm liquid sprinkle onto her skin. She looked into the crowd to see who shot the gun in the first place. The first person she spotted with a smokey pistol was Naruto. His whole arm was shaking. Sakura didn't know if it was from shock or it was from something else. Personally she didn't care. The people with a gun was Temari. She was standing in the aisle with the hunched down crowd staring at her. She was smiling. Sakura was glad that she was finally free.

The last person that Sakura spotted was: Ino. The blonde woman had a face full of hatred for Itachi. He was the man that kidnapped her and gave her body to his gang members. One man that hurt her was dead and now Itachi was too. Sakura looked away from the monster she created. If she had ever met Ino or Asuma. They would probably be sleeping in bed with each other or making love everywhere and anywhere in his apartment. Sakura felt the guilt weighing at her shoulders. She would carry it for the rest of her life. Then Sakura looked at Itachi and grimaced. Someone had gotten straight through his head. Sakura was about to make a joke when another bang was heard. Sakura turned her head slow motion. Temari fell onto her knees; clenching her stomach. Sakura shook her head no as Temari pulled her hands away from the wound. Then her face fell slack and she fell sideways.

Her heart ached. Why was everyone that she cared dying? Another bang was heard. Sakura shook her head. Thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Ino flinched as the bullet caught her side. Sakura watched helplessly as Shikamaru snatched the gun away and shoved the blond woman to the floor.

"SAKURA GET DOWN!"

She whirled her head towards her name but the sight of coal caught her eye. Kisame was aiming the shotgun at her. Sakura dove for the floor when two bullets were shot. Sakura felt it whiz over her head. She peeked up and saw Kisame slumped to the floor. She stood up to get a better view. With blood pouring out of his mouth. He was gargling; then Sakura realized the man was laughing as he laying dying. Did she feel anything? No. Her room was cold and spinning. She put her hand to her forehead; a wet feel caressed her. She looked down at her hand; Sakura forgot. She was dying herself. Then her feet gave up; her body felt like it was floating downwards to the ground. Sakura didn't feel as her body was shutting down. She had to laugh as her life flashed before her eyes. Sakura always thought it was a lie, until now.

Her flashbacks took her to first riding a pony; her youngest memory at five. Then it flashed forward to the ballet. Her dream. She had to cry for her unfinished life. The dancer looked exactly the same as it was yesterday. Next were flashes of her not so nice moments in her life. Her parents fighting, her last moments with her father then losing him by suicide a week later, her mother screaming and beating. Her mother's drug use and the fight that led Sakura to be homeless. Meeting Ino and Asuma. Having happiness once again in her life. Then it flashed to meeting Sasuke, her trip with him shopping, her bath time with him. The last memory that she saw, was their dance. Their tango. Then the room bled into black. Her ears rang with a scream of 'no' and her name. Then she couldn't hear anything after that. Everything faded. She was gone. At a brief moment. Sakura could swear that she saw herself or her body in Sasuke's arms. She would swear it on her life. If she had one.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Sakura moved her arm. Looking for that fucking alarm clock. God she hated that thing. Her hand ran over something and she smacked it hard. "OW!" Sakura smiled and nuzzled herself back into the covers. That stupid pesky alarm clock deserved what it got. The bitch was trying to wake her up. Then she realized. Since when do alarm clock shout ow? Also she only thought that the beeping had stopped. It was her mind playing game. She could still hear it, but the 'ow' comment caught her curiosity. She had a point since when do alarm clocks talk? Sakura peeked open her right eye. She made eye contact with a pale blue one. Sakura slowly opened both eyes wide, then immediately regretted it. She squinted her eyes at the pair of blue eyes. Then her mind came to focus. "Ino?" rasped Sakura. Her throat felt like shit.

She watched as the blonde woman fumbled and flustered for water. Her hands were shaking so bad that the whole water pitcher fell. She look at Sakura with a apologetic look her face. Sakura smiled at the woman, "Ino? What happened?" asked Sakura. She looked around. She could definetly tell that she was in a hospital. No doubt about that. She could smell the sanitizer in the air. It was making her sick and light headed. "Before you answer me, can you please open a window?"

Ino smiled and walked over the bay windows. She cracked the window a little bit; it was good enough to let the breeze in. Sakura closed her eyes; enjoying the fresh air on her face. While she was relaxing and she addressed Ino,

"What happened?"

She heard the woman sighed big; Sakura peeked one eye open. She wasn't there. Both eyes sprang open. "Ino?" Sakura could swore that she heard whispered voices, footsteps and the door closed shut. Then Ino walked into view. "Sorry Sakura. I sent Shikamaru down to the cafeteria for some water since I dropped it," explained Ino. She walked over to Sakura's bedside and grabbed her hand. "The main thing is, how do you feel? Do you remember anything?"

Sakura just sat there for a moment. Not with much of a choice. She remembered her plan. Itachi's death. Ino getting shot. Kisame's death and Temari's death. "I remember pretty much everything unfortunately. Did Temari make it? How's your wound? Did anyone else die?" asked Sakura. She hoped to god Temari made it and no one else was hurt. Ino looked away from her. Sakura smiled vanished. "Temari didn't make it, did she?"

The blonde woman shook her head side to side: no. Sakura's heart dropped. "Did anyone else die Ino?" The blonde turned around and grabbed her hand again,

"You did Sakura. You were dead for five minutes," explained Ino. Keeping eye contact with the other woman.

Sakura broke away from Ino staring. She died? She really died? For five minutes? She felt her eyes burning. She looked at the Ino and asked,

"Why did you ask me if I remembered anything?" Ino figetted. She knew that Sakura would've caught on eventually.

Just then the door slammed opened. People poured in. A few people with white coat were poking and proding at her. Some asked her quesions then they left in the herd that they came in. The door clicked shut. Leaving five people in the room; including herself. "Well, Ino?" snapped Sakura. She was freaking tired and did not feel like being jerked around. Sakura watched as the blonde woman shifted under her gazed. Then Shikamaru stuck her arm in front of her; sort of protecting Ino from Sakura's wrath.

"The doctor seem to think that you might suffer from memory lost," explained Shikamaru with a neutral face. Sakura looked at him.

"Really?" asked Sakura. Flicking her head from Ino's to Shikamaru's. "That was it? I bet I could name everyone in this room," smirked Sakura. She first pointed to a blonde male. "That's Naruto. He's a loudmouth and should gather his courage and ask Hinata out already," snapped Sakura. She gave him a death glare and Naruto nodded his head feverishly.

"Next to him. Is Hinata. She's the one that Naruto is interested it," explained Sakura. "You're Shikamaru and I feel like a total idiot right now because of you."

Sakura's eyes landed on Ino. "That's Ino. She's my best friend, but she might still be mad at me," smiled Sakura. Ino ran over to the woman in the bed and started bawling. The things that Sakura could make out was 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me' with a whole bunch of other phrases. Sakura patted her head and soothed her back. When she got sick of Ino's crying; she gave Shikamaru a look and he gathered the hiccuping woman in his arms. Then the door crashed open and loud footsteps strutted across the floor. Sakura watched the shadow on the floor. Then person darted around the curtain and looked at her,

"Do you remember me?" asked Sasuke with a smile. It would be nice to hold his woman in his arms again. Sakura looked at him. Really really really looked at him. Was she suppose to know him? She looked around to each person's face. They were all eagerly waiting for her answer. Sakura looked at him again. She looked at his eyes. Her heart started pounding. The heart motor was racing but she couldn't remember anything.

She frowned in confusion, "I don't remember you. Have we met before?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke felt like his world was crashing down and there was nothing to do to stop it. He furiously left the room and slammed the door behind him. Sasuke slumped his back to the wall and breathed. He would piece himself together. He would not break down here. Never cry where people can see you. One tear slipped and he quickly mopped it up but it was too late. The women in the hospital were 'awing' him. Like he was some piece of meat. He punched the wall, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" screamed Sasuke. Then he bolted down the hall. The love of his life didn't remember him. Nothing about him. He felt so empty.

Sakura jumped from the bellowing the hallway. She looked to Shikamaru, then Ino and Hinata, and lastly Naruto; they were all hanging their heads. She was so confused. "Was I suppose to remember him or something?" asked Sakura. Everyone avoided her eyes except Ino. "Sakura, he's your lover but as you would put it, your soul mate," explained Ino. Sakura quirked her eyebrow at her. Soul mate? He was handsome but totally not her type.

"Are you shitting me?" asked Sakura. Ino laughed.

"No I'm not shitting you. You and him are lover's. You live with him," explained Ino.

"SAY WHAT?" hollered Sakura. "I'm not staying with a guy I don't know!"

Ino crossed her arms, "Sakura stop being childish! You are living with him and that's that. He's coming to get you later on today. Get over it," snapped the blonde woman. Then she stormed off; leaving Shikamaru to follow her.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm going to go calm her down," stated Shikamaru. He gave her a pant on the knee and walked out the room. Sakura looked at the remaining two people in the room and asked,

"Do you think I'm being childish?" muttered Sakura. Naruto held hands up to defend himself from her question. "I'm sorry Sakura chan, but I remain neutral," replied Naruto as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. It just left Hinata to play victim.

"Well Hinata?" snapped Sakura. She watched as the timid woman flinched with her tone of voice. Sakura sighed. "Don't worry about Hinata. I'll see you later," groaned Sakura.

Hinata smiled and walked towards Sakura's beside, "Sakura-san, promise me something," asked Hinata.

Sakura smiled. "Anything."

"Just give him a chance. You'll fall in love with him again. You'll see," chirped Hinata. She walked out the door with a waved. Sakura waved back. Hinata trapped her in a promise; the sneaky woman. As promised she'll give him a chance but he was a very dangerous man if he could make her heart pound with one look. Sakura had a feeling that it was going to be a long day. She was so not looking foward to this.

This chapter was a long one I know. Thanks for reading and please be very very very patient for ch 20. Kelso out.


	20. Come Back To Me

Kelso Here. Sorry about the late update and what such. There's still no internet at the place I'm living and there are no lines for me to mooch off of. But anyhow. Here's chapter 20 I hope you like it. Please review/ give feedback and please wait patiently for the next chapter. Oh. I'm thinking about ending either next chapter or the chapter after next. But! I have plenty more ideas for different stories. More will come out when DOMH is finished. I like starting and finishing projects before I start new ones. Oh sorry about the super long A/N

Disclaimer (I've been slacking on these.) I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 20- Come Back To Me**

Sasuke was pissed off at the world. Too much stress was eating at his mind. Since his brother and his father's mysterious deaths; he was the lone heir to the Uchiha Corp and his father's fortune. While Sakura was in the hospital; he needed to know the condition of his mother. His only remaining family member. He called Pein; his mother's personal caretaker at the mental ward; her new home until things had settled between Sasuke and his father. The operator had put him on hold and when the line click on; Sasuke heard Pein sigh. He couldn't shake of this feeling that the odds were not on his favor. Pein confirmed that his gut feeling was correct. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi personally with his own two hands. How could his brother do this? Only Itachi had the answer and Sasuke doubted that the man would've an known the answer himself. Psychotics don't realize how screwed up their mind is until something drastic happens. Two days before he had thrown his own party; his mother mysteriously died in her sleep. Sasuke would bet on his life that their mother was Itachi's first victim. The blow of losing his mother just added to the pain and misery of losing his place in Sakura's heart. His world was falling apart and the only person who could save him; didn't even remember his name.

He sighed. As he walked down the road to the hospital. He was hurting but he was determined. Sasuke would win her back no matter what and he had the advantage. Sakura didn't remember anything; so now he can do everything right. Sasuke was pleased but burdened. Just how long would he have to keep up this act? He glanced at his watch. Five minutes until four; Sasuke better book it. He didn't want to be late for his second chance. It would only take one screw up to lead Sakura away right now. She was looking for opportunities to not fall in love with him. He couldn't give her that. No way in hell. Sasuke looked at his watch again, then he started to run.

She looked at the clock nervous as hell. Sakura knew she promised Hinata that she would give this guy a chance but she didn't remember anything. After everyone had left; she just sat there. Thinking and trying to remember but all she had was her memories after the accident and fuzzy images. Sakura had stared and thought until she got a headache; she had made the mistake of telling one of the nurses about her pain. A couple minutes later; Sakura was out like a light. Her dreams were interesting; she'll give her mind that. Fuzzy images of that guy and her kissing; soft touches caressing her skin and discarded clothing. Sakura woke up drenched in sweat, she felt disgusting. She had to persuade the nurse to leave the room while she showered. Then minutes later; she was a fresh as a daisy and down in the lobby in a wheelchair waiting for her so called 'lover.' One minute on the clock until she gave up and called Ino when a black raven haired man crashed through the doors with a smile.

"Sakura," gasped Sasuke. The woman raised her eyebrow at him. His appearance was messy and his hair was tousled by the wind. The man looked like he went through hell and back. She shook her head; she was hoping that he wouldn't make it on time. Then she sighed and replied, "Yes?" She gave him full eye contact and her heart lit on fire. Sakura clenched her chest in pain. The man gave her a worried glance and walked towards her. He squatted in front of her and asked,

"Are you alright?" He laid his hand on her knee. Sakura gave him a death glare. She didn't want this man touching her; not after her dream and not after what Ino had told her. She couldn't believe the blond woman. He was not her lover; even though her body would argue with her. "I'm fine Itachi," snapped Sakura. Sakura watched as the man's happy pleased face melted into boiling hatred. The pressure on her knee increased ten fold. Sakura looked the man again. Something her mind told her that he was pissed.

Then she heard the man sigh and the pressure on her lighten up, "Sakura, My name isn't Itachi. It's Sasuke."

Sasuke's name echoed in her head. She had flashes of dark eyes and dark hair on the street corner, in a car, at a party. Her heart pounded and her body shivered. She had the grace to look ashamed; she didn't mean to slip Itachi's name mixed up with his. They looked so much alike and it was frightening. "I'm sorry,"whispered Sakura. Then she looked up; Sasuke gave her sad smile and caressed her face. Their eyes connected; Sakura could feel his pull on her heart. Sakura knew in that moment that her body remembered him, but she didn't. She watched as his face closely approached hers. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face and her eyes were slowly falling shut.

She could feel his trembling lips so close to hers. It was so tempting for Sakura to close the distance but she knew better. The heat was tricking her but she felt a familiar touch on her lips. She was on fire and she molded against him like molten lava. Sakura slipped out of the wheelchair to her knees. His hand held her so tightly; Sakura felt like she was being smothered by his fire. She gasped as she felt strong pressure at the small of her back; the pressure was to the point of pain. With pain at the back of her mind, she whispered, "No."

Sasuke was still engulfed in her kisses and her body. He was going insane because he couldn't hold her, let alone touch her. Sasuke was surprised that she let him get this far without protesting and when he heard the word 'no'. It came as no surprise. He halted his actions immediately and backed out of her personal space. Sasuke watched as the dazed woman gathered herself together. Couple of minutes later, Sakura was as good as new. He looked at the clock; they needed to be getting ready soon. Sasuke planned a lot of activities today. "Are you ready?" asked Sasuke. He looked at the woman again and he received a nod. Sasuke grabbed her things and led the way to his car. Sakura followed him in silence.

The sounds of their shoes echoed on the street. Floods of people crowded the couple. To Sakura, all she could feel was him. She stared at his back. There was strength between those shoulder blades. She smiled. If she was in love with him before the accident; she had to give herself props. He was a very handsome man. Sakura watched passing woman look him over. Eyeballing him like he was a piece of meat. To their dismay, they always spot Sakura behind passing woman would give a her nod or others would give her a death glare. She stood out like a sore thumb. Sakura jumped, a car beep startled the hell out of her. As the approached the car, Sasuke sped up his pace. He walked to the passenger side and grab the door. He held it open with a smile; waiting for her to climb in. He would be a gentleman towards her for every step of the way.

She turned to him, "Where are we going?" asked Sakura. All she got in response was, "It's a surprise."

Sakura sighed and climbed in the car in silence. She clicked on her seat belt and watched as Sasuke climbed into his side. He threw the car in drive and bolted down the street. Smoke and the burnt tire smell followed them down the road. Sakura grabbed the 'oh shit' handle and held on for dear life. This man was a manic, "Sasuke! Slow down!" exclaimed Sakura. She really didn't feel like dying today; she already been there and done that. Sasuke looked and smiled at her. "Sakura, you said that to me once before. Do you remember?" asked Sasuke. He hoped to god that her memories of him would come back.

The car was silent as Sakura stared out the window. Did she remember him? Did she really say that once before? She tried remembering, with only fuzzy images and not much luck. She turned to face the man, "I still don't remember anything about you. Sorry," mumbled Sakura. She watched as his face dropped while driving. He sighed again.

"Sorry I asked Sakura. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. I mean, how would you feel if the person you loved completely forgot about you?" asked Sasuke. Sakura was taken back. He loved her and she loved him once upon time. How would she feel if all her feeling were gone in a second? She didn't know how to respond to his question and it was left in the air making the situation awkward. Sakura watched as they passed trees and skyscrapers. When they got onto the highway, she watched other drivers and their passengers. Sakura smiled as a little girl waved at her. The little girl was cute. Dark wine colored hair with highlights of black and with dark forest green eyes. The girl had the strange shade of black and green mixed together. Sakura looked at Sasuke and turned back to the little girl. She was no where to be seen.

She creaked her head around; looking for the little girl. After a few passing cars, Sakura gave and slumped in her seat. She sighed and looked outside. The trees and skyscrapers disappeared and the warm sun with opened beaches flowing around them. Sakura turned to face Sasuke; she watched his face. "Where are we going?" demanded Sakura. She was tired of being out of the loop then she was suddenly face planting the dashboard but luckily the seat belt caught her in time. The car was thrown into park and Sakura gave Sasuke a heated glared; face planting was not on the top of Sakura's to do list. Sakura blandly watched as he got out and went on her side to open the car door. The act was appreciated, but her arms weren't broken. She waited until he backed off. He was over crowding her with gentlemen like behavior and his body heat. She knew that she craved him but she didn't know him.

Sasuke frowned and watched her eyes flicker back. He knew her well enough to read her body language; she was pissed off for some reason. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What's wrong now?" He mentally hit himself; so much for being polite to her. Her eyes squinted at him again and looked away from her awaiting her wrath. She sighed and got out of the car. She walked past him. Sakura completely ignored his presence and stomped away over a sandy mound then she froze.

Shock had overcome her at the scene laying at her feet. She felt heat at her back; Sakura whirled around and Sasuke was standing there. He grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms. Sakura looked at the scene again. A red and white picnic blanket spread out with a dark weaved basket in the middle. The blanket was surrounded by candlelight and red roses. A bottle of champagne with two glasses were sitting on the edge the bottoms being buried by the sand. Sakura smiled. It was romantic. Her heart pounded.

"Do you like it?" whispered Sasuke. He was crossing his fingers. He prayed that this would touch a place in her heart. Sasuke watched as her head bobbled up and down. He smiled and grabbed a rose from the ground. "I believe this is your favorite flower." Sasuke smiled and tucked it behind her ear. Sakura blushed ten fold then smirked.

"Actually my favorite flowers are irises. You know the purple ones," smiled Sakura. She left his arms to sit on the blanket. Sakura looked up at him and patted the spot on the blanket next to her. " So, are you hungry or not?"

Sasuke cringed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could he have made such a stupid mistake like that? He watched as she rummaged through the picnic basket and started munching on a tuna sandwich. She looked at him again; he smiled at her. She was beautiful. He walked over and sat down with her. In silence, she handed him a sandwich. He mentally smiled and grabbed the sandwich. Their fingertips grazed each other; Sakura whirled around from the contact. Sakura looked at him. She could see herself in his eyes. Literally. Her body was getting larger as he got closer. Sakura put her hands on his chest before his lips met hers. "I said no before Sasuke," said Sakura.

She heard the man sigh, "I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke looked away from her. He couldn't stand looking at her at this very moment. God how he missed her. He wanted her to remember as quickly as possible. His heart ached with pain of losing her. Sasuke couldn't stand this new woman. He loved her but it was hard. So painfully hard. Sasuke knew that eventually; he would give in to his darkness needs of having her again. His control was slipping with each smile, with each movement. Sasuke's hands were shaking with carefulness. He didn't want to scare her away because he was too eager. Sakura sighed and looked at the beaten man. His hair was covering his face but Sakura could see his strong shoulders shaking. She sighed again.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm just confused right now," explained Sakura. She waved her hand around and turned her head away. "My heart feels like it knows you but," Sakura stammered, "but my mind doesn't." Sakura sighed. She was glad to get that off her chest. She looked him again. Sakura watched the shaking die down and his shoulders slag. Then he went to the champagne; Sakura flinched at the sound of cork popping. Then Sakura had a wine glass stuffed into her hands. She gave Sasuke a arched eyebrow. What was he up to?

"To your memories," toasted Sasuke.

Sakura smiled and they tapped glasses for the toast. Though before she could take a sip. Something wet hit her forehead. She looked around; how would water hit her? She studied the waves; there was no way for them to reach her. She looked at him. He was sipping from his glass; he was too distracted to do something to her. There was only one option left. From the sky? Sakura looked upwards. The blue skies that had greeted her; were gone. Only gray skies covered them. Why didn't she notice it before? Another raindrop hit her again.

Then an cascade of water drenched them. Sakura could see nothing but the blurry vision of rain in her eyes. She tried wiping the rain out but with no luck. Sakura stood there; abandoned and lost. She felt a hard tug on her arm and was being dragged. Sakura tried talking but the rain entered her mouth, to the back of her throat. She choked and coughed trying to get the water out; when she was tossed over somebody's shoulder. With her new found ability to defy gravity; all the water left her mouth. Though her other body parts were not as happy as her throat. Her gut was hurting and the person's running didn't help any. Each time the person would stumble or trip; Sakura upper body would groan in grief. Sakura's stomach was complaining horribly. She cringed as the shoulder pushed into her stomach some more as the person stumbled. Then her body slammed into the a dry ground. She landed with a hard thump and she prepared herself for the fall. With her arms out wide; the fall wasn't as bad. Then she heard another thump and a bang. Sakura looked over her shoulder.

Sasuke was also on the floor. Shivering and breathing heavily. He looked over towards her; Sakura blushed from the heat and the sight of him. His hair plastered around his face, his white shirt clinging to his wet body making it obvious that he was well in shape; Sakura eyes followed downwards. She couldn't help but to like and very much enjoy the sight of him wet. Sasuke wore very tight black pant; that left nothing to Sakura's imagination. Her body was warm or warmer then expected. It could be the cold water was making her freezing and her body was making up for the difference with all the warmth or it was Sasuke. Her body shivered and it scared her to know it was him. Everything about him. She watched as his breathing settled. Sasuke opened his mouth and coughed. He tried again and this time he found his voice, "Are you alright?" wheezed Sasuke.

Sakura nodded her head and shivered again. She was ninety nine point nine percent sure it was from the cold this time. Not from him. She welcomed the change, "I'm fine," smiled Sakura. She crawled over to him and she stumbled. Her hands landed on his well carved chest. Her face was inches away from his. Sakura could feel her heartbeat dancing in the air. Her eyes flickered to his lips, then flickered back to his eyes. Whatever heat she was giving off; the man before her responded ten fold. Sakura pulled herself closer and noticed something. His face was flushed and his breathing was labored. Sakura gently landed her hand on his forehead. She jerked her hand away. It was hot. Something was not right, "Are you sick?" asked Sakura. Now she felt bad. She was treating him like shit and he was sick the whole time.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't get sick," breathed Sasuke.

She smiled at the stupid answer. Everyone gets sick; What made him any different? Sakura looked around. It was a small beach hut. A small bed was shoved in the corner. The opposite of the bed was a small table with a stool. On the last wall opposite to the door; was a small fireplace. Sakura had to chuckle; a pile of firewood was placed right next to it. It seemed that everything had a purpose in the hut. Then Sakura looked to the labored man half huddled in her lap. He must have moved himself to draw her heat while she was scoping the place. The invasion of her personal bubble freaked her out but Sasuke took high priority right now. So she'll forgive him because he's sick. Sakura stood up and put her hands on her hips. It was time to get this party started.

"Alright Sasuke. Let's get you onto the bed," sighed Sakura. "I'm going to need your help though. I'm not strong enough to care you." Sakura shoved her hands underneath him; into his armpits. She tried lifting him by herself. Sakura didn't move him a bit; she sighed and nudged him. He needed to stay awake. There was no way she could do this on her own.

"Come on, I need your help," complained Sakura. A grunt escaped Sasuke. Sakura translated the grunt as an 'okay.' She tried again. This time; they moved. It was a mixed of crab walk and a shuffle. They shuffled and shuffled some more across the hut. Then Sakura climbed onto the bed to drag him up but he stopped helping. They slumped onto the floor and Sakura let out a growl of hostility. She knew he was sick but this was a pain in the ass.

"Sasuke! Come on! One last push and you'll be on the bed," encouraged Sakura. Then something happened that was unexpected. Sasuke let out one last effort and he didn't warn her first. She went flying onto the bed. With Sasuke's body right on top of her. She could feel the air escaping her lungs. This man weighted a ton. Pure muscle. She was being squished to death; Sakura used her fist to beat the crap out of him. So what he was sick; he was squishing her to death. "Get off me," groaned Sakura. She kept beating him to get a response. The only reply she got was two hands catching her fists.

"No," stated Sasuke.

Then Sakura froze and her blood ran dry. She was scared shit-less and she didn't know why. If Sasuke was any type of gentleman as he claimed to be; then he should let her go. Her eyes narrowed at him again. "Why not?" questioned Sakura. This man had to be kidding.

"Because," replied Sasuke.

Sakura got immediately annoyed, "Because why?"

To her surprise; Sasuke's body lighten on her. Then he sighed, "Because you're warm."

Sakura's eyes soften. He was cold. Speaking of cold; it reminded her body to shiver. She rubbed her arms up and down with her hands but nothing helped. Sakura sighed. At this rate; they would both freeze to death. Sakura swallowed something, probably her pride then spoke, "What can I do to help?" Her body shivered again though not because of her wet clothes clinging to her skin but the look that Sasuke gave her. She heard him gasp for air for a second then he replied,

"Take your clothes off."

She was bedazzled and so fucking mad. If this playboy though he could just talk her out of her clothing then he was mistaken and out of his mind. She would rather rotten in hell then take off her clothes. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke spoke again. "I'm not trying to molest you Sakura," explained Sasuke. He gasped for breath again and got a couple of wheezes here and there. Then he continued, "If you want to help, then take off your clothes. That way, you won't get sick and skin to skin contact will keep us warm until someone finds us."

Skin to skin contact? Now Sakura was confused and her face must have shown it because Sasuke spoke again, "We need to hundle together for warmth and cold clothing won't help. It needs to be skin to skin Sakura," explained Sasuke.

Was he stupid or something? Sakura was just about to tell him to go to hell when her body shivered in protest. She sighed, he was right for once. She would get terribly sick if she continued to wear wet clothing. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "If I do, you can't look at me," mumbled Sakura. She stared at him; waiting for his reaction.

Sasuke nodded his head and shifted his body. He pulled a ratty old blanket from underneath him and laid it outwards to cover his body. "When you get undressed, climb underneath this," said Sasuke as he motioned to the blanket. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and replied, "I want you to close your eyes first. Before any clothing comes off me," ordered Sakura.

The man chuckled, "Of course." Then Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes close; while he was smiling. Sakura smiled at his stupidity. She walked over to the small table and snatched a small rag off of it. Sakura strutted over to the man on the bed and viciously tied the clothe to his head with much of Sasuke's protest. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Sakura! What are you doing?" complained Sasuke. "Is this anyway to treat me?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh shut up. Quit being a baby," muttered Sakura. She violently tied the rag to the back of his head with some of his tangled in the knot. Just in case he got any funny ideas of ripping the blindfold off; it would hurt him. She smiled. Sakura really hoped that he would try. She walked away from the bed and turned her back to him. "If you look at me. I will kill you," threatened Sakura as she pulled her shirt over her head. Sasuke laughed again.

"I won't look at you," stated Sasuke.

Sakura whirled around and reached behind her back to snap off her bra. As the bra hit the floor, Sakura said, "You better hope so," said Sakura sarcastically. She saw the man on the bed smile. Sakura rolled her eyes at the man and continued to take off the rest of the clothes. When Sakura's panties hit the floor; she sprinted to the bed. Sakura gave Sasuke one last glare before flipping the covers off of him. Exposing his naked body to her eyes. She stared and her mouth dropped. Her brain just kept repeating: Oh. My. God. He must have gotten naked while her back was turned.

Sasuke was well, well endowed. If Ino was telling the truth of their relationship; she couldn't wrap her mind about it. Sakura just stood there and stared until Sasuke's voice startled her. "Hey! What's the hold up? You're freezing my balls off!" yelled Sasuke. All Sakura understood was balls. Her mind was perverted. Her eyes looked for his 'parts' and stared again. Then she felt a tug on her wrist; her naked body landed on his.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Sakura.

"Quit whining!" snapped Sasuke. He flipped the blanket over them. Sakura felt her face turn a thousand shades of red while her body was touching Sasuke's. She was silent; listening to the downpour going on outside. Her heart was pounding against his chest. She slowly ran her fingertips around his torso. Sakura could feel his body tremble under her. She looked at his face; he had a very serious look on. Then he broke her gaze and cleared his throat. "Sakura. I said I would be good, but you're making it very difficult."

Sakura blushed again. Her hand dropped; she totally didn't want to encourage him for anything else. Sakura just laid there; listening to the rain slam onto the roof of the hut. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her body was drifting off. Then she felt a nudge; "Sakura. Don't fall asleep." She nodded at him in understanding and that was the last thing she remembered.

The rocking of the bed made Sakura's stomach churn. She groaned as she rolled over and fell off the bed. Sakura rubbed her eyes opened; her heart started thudding against her chest. Where the fuck was she? The room she woke up in wasn't familiar. Not for one second. She bolted up onto her feet. Her heels clicked together and Sakura looked down. She was wearing another white dress that hugged her curve. Hopefully this one wouldn't get ruined. She sighed and shook her thoughts away from Asuma. She would have to talk to Ino about proper burial for him.

Sakura looked around and opened the door. She climbed up the stairs and was astonished by the scene. Ribbons of light sparkled around the boat. The night sky made everything seem so surreal. The stars were huge. Candlelight danced on the shadows of Sasuke's face as she spotted him sitting at a small table. She took one step towards him; she heard a crunch from underneath her feet. She looked down; petals of irises were scattered around. She smirked. This man can sure learn from his mistakes. Wait a second; a boat? Sakura looked at Sasuke and she received a chuckle at the confused look on her face. She stumbled; trying to the question out in words that plagued her mind since she woke up. "How?"

He smiled at her and finished her thought. "How did you get here?" smiled Sasuke. Sakura nodded. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile. "I have my ways." Sakura growled and crossed her arms to his teasing. Sasuke smiled to her antics and walked towards her with a glass of wine in hand. His smile was returned by her when he placed the glass in Sakura's hand. "Let's try again," Sasuke held his glass up. "To happiness." Sakura rolled her eyes with Sasuke's new toasting line. Their eye met and their glasses were about to click. Her heart was pounding for him then the boat was smacked by the biggest wave. The glass slipped from her hand as she went overboard into the sea.

The salt entered her mouth and the cold water caressed her skin. The frozen waters made her body numb and the currents kept their grip on her limbs. Sakura struggled as she kicked and climbed her way towards the top of the water. Then she realized the currents were messing with her mind; she didn't know which way was up. God she was scared. Her lungs screamed as the waters entered in her body. Sakura tried coughing but only hurting her body more. Her body stopped moving and her limbs floated along. She felt the ocean's pull on her; pulling her deeper into the abyss. Sakura had to mentally laughed; this would the time she died.

Warm air touched her face. Sakura coughed and opened her eyes. She tilled her head to the side to cough up more ocean water. Sakura felt fingertips touching her face; she wanted to bat them away but her arms wouldn't move. Her stomach felt sick as she flew through the air. "Sakura? Are you okay."

Her name floated around her mind. Then her body felt like she was swimming on cloud nine. "Sakura?" Her name again. Her eyes fluttered open and a soaking wet Sasuke's was dripping above her. Sakura could feel the water dripping from his hair onto her face. She could smell his body wash and the scent of his hair. Her heart started pounding; near death experiences increased her will to live. She didn't want to be scared anymore. She looked around. Sakura was in the same room she woke up in. Her white dress was soaked and ruined. She sighed. No more white dresses for her.

"Sasuke. I'm fine," replied Sakura. She looked at him. He let out a breath and his shoulders slumped. Sasuke looked relieved. Then she felt a warm hand caressing her face; Sakura blushed. The heat of his hand warmed up her body with only one touch. She was done playing it safe. If anything that life or death experiences could teach her; it was to live life to the fullest and ever since her memories disappeared. She was playing the sad little girl. Sasuke was looking at her with a weird expression on his face. A quick flash in her mind reminded her that she had seen his face that way before. Before she even realized; the words flew from her lips.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke eyes enlarged in surprise. He was expecting a lot of things to come out her mouth; maybe on the lines of 'thank you' but not that. Sasuke really couldn't hide his surprise. When Sakura's face was falling in his lack of answer. He smiled, "Of course." Sakura's eyes narrowed; she wanted more than that.

"Say it," stated Sakura. "I want to hear it."

He looked into her eyes and moved towards her face. Sasuke planted light kisses on her lips and whispered,

"I love you."

One tear slid down her face. In that moment; her heart beat with his words. He really did mean it. She got choked up. Sakura knew that at one point she really did mean those words to him. She really did. Her heart pained for him; she must have been causing him so much turmoil. How could he love her right now? Sakura was guilty; she kept reminding him of a lost love. Even though they were the same person. She was different now. She looked at Sasuke and she did the one thing that she could think of. Sakura planted her lips to his with such passionate force that Sasuke groaned into the kiss. She felt his hands wonder around her body. For right now, she was okay with it. She gasped as one warm hand caressed her skin underneath her shirt. Sasuke took the opportunity to meld their mouths together. Sakura moaned and felt jerking. Then she heard ripping of cloth; Sakura looked down. She was naked with only a white bra to match her underwear. The kisses got heavy and deeper when Sasuke moved in to attack her exposed body. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as the kisses from her mouth traveled to her neck.

The sensation of him sucking on her neck drove her crazy. She moaned crazily; his mouth was dancing on her skin and she was loving every minute of it. She moaned louder as his mouth traveled down her collarbone and to her stomach. Sakura felt his fingers tangoing on her waist; directly where her underwear line was. She looked down at him and yanked his hair; pulling his face towards hers. Their lips met again with so much heat and fire. Sakura felt like she was being engulfed. She heard pants unzipping and cold air hitting her most intimate parts as her panties were pulled down her legs. Sakura yipped with the exposure then settle down has she felt big hands travel downwards.

Sakura gasped as one finger rubbed the outside of her thigh; slowly and so close. She bit her lip in frustration. She could feel herself moist and ready for any attack that he would give her. Sakura tugged and ripped Sasuke's shirt off of him. He gave her a look and she gave him one right back. She yanked his hair again and received a grunt out of him. "An eye for an eye," whispered Sakura. The last part got a little pitchy as one of his fingers entered her body.

"Oh god Sasuke!" cried Sakura. Her eyes flew shut. With just one finger; Sakura thought the pleasure was almost too much for her to handle.

Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her awake. He moved his finger in and out slowly. To tease her. "This," Sasuke wiggled his fingers slowly, "is for ripping my shirt." Then he slammed his fingers into her. Over and over again. He didn't stop when she was begging him for a release. He smirked; he would give her a release alright. A huge one to bring her into a screaming orgasm. Sasuke smirked again. He moved his body down slowly and perched his face in front of her womanhood. Sasuke looked up at the woman he loved. She was beautiful. Flushed rose cheeks and her mouth opened in a 'o'; Sasuke couldn't help but want to bring her to orgasm again.

He planted his mouth on her most intimate place. He kissed her other set of lips and his tongue caressed her bundle of nerves. Making Sakura cry out. She moaned his name again. He flicked his tongue and she started screaming in pleasure. Then a burst of liquids splashed his face. Sasuke entered his fingers inside; gathering all of her love juices. He looked up; her eyes were closed. Sasuke didn't like that. He wanted her to watch him lick her juices. Sasuke lightly bit her bundle of nerves. Sakura's eyes flew open and he smirked against her. When their eyes met, he entered his shiny fingers inside his mouth. Sakura blushed a dark shade of red.

Then he attached his mouth to her again and while she distracted; he unzipped his pants. He pulled them below his hips; exposing his thick manhood. Sasuke smirked as he brought her screaming again. He kissed his way up her body. He slipped his body in between her legs; waiting to bury himself into her body. Sasuke looked at her face as she returned to earth again. When she came back to reality; she opened her eyes to find Sasuke above her. She watched his eyes flicker downwards and flicker back up to her. His way of asking permission. She gave him a look and gridded her hips against his. Sasuke gasped as the very tip of him entered her body. Then he slammed his lips and his body onto and into hers.

Sakura moaned loudly as his manhood entered her body. His kisses and his touches were more heated then ever. The pace of his body thrusting in and out of hers had increased. Sakura digged her nails into his back and moaned his name into his ear. Sakura could hear their heavy breathing and the waves crashing against the boat outside. She could feel the molten pleasure building up in her abdomen. Sakura moaned as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Her nails bit into his back and Sasuke moaned in pleasure. Sasuke increased his pace. Sakura screamed as another orgasm hit her. She wrapped her legs around his hips; letting him deeper into her body.

The slapping on skin against skin was the only thing heard in the room of the boat. Sakura moaned as the strongest wave was building up. The heat was burning in between her legs and she knew that she couldn't hold out for much longer. Suddenly Sakura screamed as Sasuke's body hit her most sensitive spot. Then the wave hit her. The blast of pure pleasure engulfed and drowned her. She cried out Sasuke's name and dug her nails into his back once more. Sasuke grunted and with one final thrust; he felt her walls tighten around him. They both played off of each other's pleasure; they both reached their peaks at the same time. Sasuke met his release. He thrusted deep into her body and let his seed go into her. He thrust a couple more times; enjoying the feel of her body. As the breathing settled and the waters tamed.

Then the couple froze; finally realizing what had just happened. Sasuke looked at the woman. "Sakura?" Sasuke made her name a question. He was worried; Sasuke blamed himself for getting so carried away. So much for his control. He was mentally beating himself up. Sasuke rolled off the woman. Letting her get her own space. He prayed to god that he and this wouldn't scare her away.

"Yes?" mumbled Sakura. What had she done? She didn't know him but she does know him. Sakura thought she would have been okay with something like this but her mind was plaguing her with second thoughts. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide but she couldn't. She was a big girl now. Sakura sat up and covered herself up with tousled sheets from the bed. She faced her back towards him. Sakura could still feel the warmth of his body on her. She heard the man sigh. "Are you okay?"

Was she okay? She didn't know how to answer that. So she gave him a simple nod. She heard him sigh again and him shuffling off the bed. Sakura looked away as his naked body crossed her eye sight. Sasuke picked up his pants and started getting dress. Sakura peeked as she studied his body. He was more then just handsome. Sasuke was god's gift to women. Sakura licked her lips and broke her eyes away from him. She didn't know him. "Sakura?" She looked up. Sasuke's dark eyes landed on her green ones. Her heart slammed against her rib cage.

"I'm fine Sasuke,' mumbled Sakura. She didn't want him to pick up anything about her second thoughts.

The man sighed and he walked out of the room. He went to the bathroom and just sat down. The trails of tears went down his face. His hands were shaking; wanting to hold her naked body against him again. He wanted her. After awhile he sighed again and cleaned up his tears. Nobody should know when a man cried. Leave no evidence behind. Instead of going to the bedroom like he wanted to; Sasuke went outside to dock the boat. Once the line of the boat was tied to the dock; he went back down below. Sasuke walked by the bedroom; watching her small frame go up and down with every breath she took in. He knew that he shouldn't call for her, but he needed to.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke. He knew that he wouldn't get a response but he continued anyway. "I just want to let you know that we've docked."

She cringed as her name was called but she didn't respond to him. Even after their amazing sex session; the last of her memories still haven't returned. Sakura had gotten flashes during each orgasm that Sasuke gave her but she didn't remember ever being in love with her. She curled into a ball. Her will to cry was increasing by the minute. Then she felt a heavy hand on her naked shoulder. She sobbed and gasped out loud; no longer able to hold her feelings in. Sakura cried in Sasuke's arms. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The most she understood was; 'sorry.' He was sorry for making love to her but she was the one who was sorry. Sorry that she didn't remember him and that she kept breaking his heart over and over again. It was time to do something. Once she was done crying; she pulled herself gently out of his arms. His eyes were closed; hiding his dark orbs away from her.

His body fell gently onto the bed. Sakura slowly guided him downwards. She silently checked the boat for wearable clothing. She found baggy blue jeans and a plain gray sweatshirt. Sakura sighed; it would work for now. She pulled the pants up her legs and buttoned them at her hips. They were huge but all she needed right now were clothes. Once she pulled the sweatshirt on over her head; she ran. She ran. Sakura ran away from the sleeping Sasuke in the boat. She ran from the man that she kept hurting. Sakura ran until she reached her destination with very bloody feet.

Sakura walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard the sound bouncing around house; then she heard a click like a door unlocking. Sakura's eyes widen as the open door revealed a very messy Ino. Her blond hair was sticking up in several different directions. The dark hickeys on her neck stood out loudly. Sakura turned her head away as she noticed Ino's lack of underwear through the red nightgown. Ino's face changed from her slightly annoyed look to a look of worry once she realized that it was Sakura at the door.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Ino. Last time she saw the young woman; Ino had stormed out of her hospital room. Sakura broke down again. She fell onto her knees and started crying again. "Sakura what happened? Why are you here? What happened to Sasuke?" asked Ino. Once Sakura settled down. She had to roll her eyes at the amount of questions that she was asking. Sakura grabbed Ino's forearms and looked at her face to face.

"Ino. Slow down. One question at a time," stated Sakura.

She watched as the blond woman breathed in and out. She also nodded her head in understanding. "Okay. What happened to Sasuke?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "Sasuke is fine. It's me. I can't be around him anymore. It's too much."

The blond woman crossed her arms in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Ino. Sakura plugged her ears up to the woman's screeching. Once Ino's voice faded; Sakura replied,

"I left him."

Ino looked at Sakura with pity. "I know that but why?" It was Sakura's turn to look away. She was ashamed and confused; Sakura didn't know if Ino would understand but she tried anyways.

"All my memories came back but I still don't remember ever being in love with him," explained Sakura. "Can I stay with you?"

Sakura heard Ino sigh. Ino opened her mouth to respond when a foreign arm snaked around Ino's waist. Sakura's eyes got bigger, if possible, to see Shikamaru snuggling up to her best friend. Her eyes flickered to them both and shook her head. They were together and they never bothered to tell her. "Nevermind Ino," seethed Sakura. Then she ran from the house with Ino calling her name after her. Sakura wanted to go back to where things were simple. She ran back to the slums. Though she had no friends or family there now. She would make it her home again.

She heard her pitter and patter up the stairs at full force. When she reached Asuma's apartment; Sakura stopped. There was an extra key around here somewhere. She reached to her tip toes and felt around the door frame. Her fingertips fumbled and she heard the metal tap onto the ground. Sakura slipped the key in and walked into the apartment. She rubbed her arms from the chill. Everything was dusty but every was there and looked the same. She was free again.

Home Sweet Home.

Thanks for reading. Like I said above: please wait patiently for chapter 21. Sorry about errors. Either my brain or spell check couldn't pick it up. I'll try to update soon. Kelso Out!


	21. The New Heir

Kelso Here. The long awaited chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter is the last one. Please review/ give feedback if you want to. Thanks for all the words of encouragement and compliments on the story. I want to say sorry for all the late updating. I want the chapters to be good and well worth your patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 21- The New Heir**

Her hands shook as she waited for her mind to comprehend the news. She had her suspicions but to have them confirmed was a whole new matter. Her emotions overwhelmed her mind and her world was spinning underneath her feet. Sakura looked down at the floor to see if the world was actually spinning; it wasn't. Her hand felt heavy and Sakura stared at the foreign thing. She hated it and the news it gave her.

It was a happy smiley face. God Sakura wasn't smiling nor was she happy. It was positive. She glanced at the box again. The news still didn't change. She wanted the smiley face to burn in hell for all she gave a shit. Her knees weakened and she plopped herself on the edge of the bathtub. The box slipped from her fingers. Sakura watched as the box landed smiley face up. She sat there, staring at the pink box on the floor. The damn box could suck it. Then she shook her head; wishing hateful tortures on inanimate objects was pointless. It didn't help the situation any and it sure as hell didn't make her feel any better. The Do-It-Yourself pregnancy test. Sakura rolled her eyes at it while she was buying it at the store. She felt stupid and made fun of the 'Do-It-Yourself' part. 'Do-It-Yourself,' well of course she would do it herself. She wouldn't make someone hold the stick that she peed on. It was a stupid advertisement. Besides where else would she be to pee on a fucking stick?

Now, sitting at home; alone. She mentally cursed herself for making fun of the test. First cursing the box and now the test. She felt dumb but sickly satisfied. Though it was pointless. Looking now at that unwavering happy face once and still not a bit happy about the situation. Hell, it made the situation way more complicated then before.

It has been two weeks since she willingly ripped herself from Sasuke's arms. Sakura had been feeling queasy every now and then, but she waved it off. She had thought nothing of it. Until she missed on the week she expected it to come. It was her week to start and she checked everyday during that week. It never came. She had put it off as stress and hoped that she would start the week after her original week but nothing. So today, before work; she broke down and bought a test. Which brought her to this moment.

Her body slumped and her head fell in between her legs. Sakura's opened eyes stared at her stomach. It was unbelievable that there was baby in there. The concept blew her mind. She knew how the female body worked and it was suppose to do this but in her mind. She couldn't believe it. In her body was Sasuke's baby. The baby that they made together. She sighed and picked up the box. Her eyes stared at it for a moment then she tossed it in the trash. The test quickly joined the box in the trash. Sakura stood with a bolt and leaned in the bathroom doorway. Her mind was cranking of ways to tell Ino and Shikamaru. The happy couple would be thrilled for her. They had tried to change her mind about running away from Sasuke's attentions. Ino had tried telling her to go back to him and become a big happy family. Sakura had to laugh at the irony; little did Ino know how true that could become. She sighed. Now they have more of a reason to push her back to Sasuke. After she left Sasuke; her memories danced back in her mind in full force. She had told Ino that same night. Now that she was pregnant; Ino would fight her every step of the way since there was no reason for her to keep avoiding Sasuke.

No one but her knew the true reason why she ran away from Sasuke. The true reason she left: She hurt him and she continued to hurt him. Who would want to be with someone that caused so much pain? First, she had forgotten everything about him and he tried his best for her to remember. Every time she had tried to remember; she would only hurt him in the end. She was the love of his life and she didn't remember him. Though that wasn't the worst thing that she had done. Her taking off and running away while he was sleeping was probably the most guilty thing that she had ever done in her life. Sakura thought about that moment every second of everyday. She kept wishing that she could go back in time and change that very moment. Unfortunately, no one has made a working time machine quite yet. So, she would have to live with her regrets everyday. She walked down the hallway and plopped into her sofa. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind.

How would she tell Sasuke?

Sakura's first thought was popping by his house and saying: "Hey! I'm pregnant." Then she groaned and shook her head; that wouldn't go well. Not at all. Her mind came up with plenty of ideas but nothing seemed good enough or simple enough to use as a plan to tell him. Then her mind came up with one.

She wouldn't tell him.

Was that a good idea? Hell if she knew but so what. Her body announced to her that she was hungry. The growl echoed throughout the apartment. Sakura looked down at her stomach and rolled her eyes. She got the hint. Sakura got up and went to the kitchen. Sakura stood in the middle of the kitchen; contemplating of what to eat. Her mind landed on yogurt. She grabbed the strawberry banana out of the fridge and pulled the top off. Sakura snatched a spoon and started munching. The she stopped eating with the spoon in her mouth. Then a light bulb went on; she finally thought of the something missing. Peanut butter with maybe a side of orange juice. In all reality; it sounded disgusting but it was going down into her stomach nicely. Sakura stood in her kitchen eating and thinking. She was stuck in a mess. The clock struck two pm; Sakura had work in thirty minutes. Once she was done eating; she grabbed her shit and left the apartment.

There was no need to bother locking the apartment. Everyone knew everyone around there. So Sakura wasn't worried about anyone breaking in. Besides if people wanted to break in her apartment; they could go ahead. She didn't keep anything valuable around; that is if she had anything valuable. She was poorer than dirt but at least she had a place to could home. Sakura marched down the street; many people waved at her and she would return the favor. Some people would turn their noses at her; not quite forgiving her. Many of the street people blamed her for Asuma's death. They could turn their noses at her; it wasn't her fault.

As walked towards her work. A sick sensation settled at the bottom of her stomach. Sakura passed as the baby being difficult. She kept her fast pace walking and she could see the building not too far away. The shop was small and simple; with way too many tables. The owner had a simple fetish for green and white; which explained the building colors and her work uniform. Though she wasn't complaining. Ino had got her the job as a waitress because she knew the owner 'well.' Even though Ino had been out of the business since Asuma died and she was with Shikamaru; she would still get perks from her old clients. Sakura liked the job enough. It gave her a steady paycheck which was nice. She was so excited to earn her first paycheck that proved she was a working class citizen. She no longer had to dance for money. On the plus side, she got to see Naruto and Hinata every other day during the week. It was a nice change to see people that she counted as friends. The name of the store wasn't very creative. Bland and blunt to the point: Ramen Shop. No one would second guess what the store served for food.

Sakura slipped into an alley way that lead to the back of the store. As she approached, she slipped on her dark green apron over her white shirt. Once she was situated; Sakura walked through the back door. She grabbed her time card and clocked her time on. She had one minute left; that was great timing. Sakura threw her things inside the company locker and marched her happy butt up to front of the house; smiling. Nobody would know her little secret.

She walked out into the dining room; passing through a sea of tables. All the tables annoyed the living crap out of her. They never picked up; the business was always slow. Sakura had a theory that Naruto's every other day monster eating were keeping this place alive. Since she had started; Sakura had never seen more than five tables filled. She looked over each table; everything was done. That's what happens when it's a slow day. People get bored and shit gets done. As she passed the small two seat table wedged in the corner; a pair of eyes followed her body.

"Hello Sakura-Chan."

The woman automatically whirled around to find the person who called her name. Her eyes landed on a man set deep in the shadows of the corner. Her eyes met with his yellow sunken ones. His appearance was a sleazy snake-like one. He had a gauntly face and yellow unhealthy ring around his eyes. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. It was one of her regulars. If two week employees could get regulars that is. She had two regulars and personally; she didn't like either of them.

"Hello Orochimaru-San," greeted Sakura. After checking out the dining; Sakura walked behind the counter. Completely missing another one of her regulars.

"Hey now! Is that anyway to treat your man?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the complaining playboy. He's been trying to get down her pants since she started there. Sakura gave him an annoying look, "Oh it's you," teased Sakura. She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and returned the favor. With a little more wiggle. As implying something. Sakura shook her head at him. His tongue wiggle ceased with a crestfallen face. She smiled; it pleased her to disappoint him. Then she walked away from him. Sakura knew that playboy would watch her. He was a pig.

"You know Sakura if you keep teasing me like this. I might do something drastic," shouted Kiba. The woman whirled around and arched her eyebrow at him. Behind the counter there wasn't much room to avoid Kiba's sort of harmless flirting. She ignored it. Kiba was Kiba. Disgusting pig. Sakura walked over to Kiba and grabbed the glass in front of him. She went to the soda machine and asked, "Lemonade right?" She didn't face him when she asked. Sakura didn't want to see what the hell he was doing behind her back.

Kiba smiled, "Of course babe. You should know me by now." Sakura looked around at him; about to say something either sarcastic or witty. Maybe a mixture of both. Sakura hadn't decided yet. Then he winked at her. Sakura turned her face away in disgust. He was really laying the flirting down thick today and she wasn't really in the mood to be harassed. She continued to give him the silent treatment. When she got done fixing his lemonade; he liked extra sugar and lime juice in it. Personally Sakura wouldn't try it. It was one of the smells that set her stomach into flip flops. Sakura walked towards him; glass in hand. She slid it to him gently since the glass was full to the rim. She liked being difficult. When she gently scooted his glass to him; their fingertips touched and their eyes met. Kiba smiled at her; using his fingers to caress hers. Sakura jumped ten feet high in shock and the glass crashed onto the floor. Sakura mentally hit herself. There goes five dollars out of her paycheck. Sakura quickly left the awkward situation and went to go clean up her mess. Apparently, Kiba had the same thought.

"Sakura."

She ignored the man trying to get her attention. Sakura was in her own little world while picking up her mess. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and her head quickly shot up. Kiba was at her level. She was squatted down on her hands and knees picking up shards of glass. Her hands were full of glass. She took the wet rag and mopped up the spilled drink over the white and green checkered tile. He was watching her cleaning up; his eyes carried a heavy look. Sakura looked away from his glance. She didn't want to look; it reminded her too much of Sasuke's penetrating stare. Instead of looking at him; she settled on looking at his forehead.

"What?" snapped Sakura. Oh, she wasn't happy at all. It was one thing after another today. First the news about the baby then Kiba being annoying. What was next? Would Sasuke fall out of the sky and into her arms. On second thought; Sakura really hoped that it wouldn't happen. It would put the icing on the cake. Sakura sighed. This was hell.

Kiba had the grace to look ashamed and he should be. Sakura was done with everything and she hadn't been at work for an hour yet. This was a shitty start of the day. He became silent. Then he started picking up shards of broken glass out of her palm. She reached for a far piece of glass at the same time as Kiba pulled a big chuck out of her palm. Sakura flinched as a piece nicked and pricked her skin. She stared at her hand; watching her blood fill the cut and pool into her palm. The blood decorated the other shards. Kiba picked another piece up and licked his lips as her blood dripped from the piece. His eyes follow the blood drip land onto the floor. Kiba licked his lips again as he glared at her palm.

"You're bleeding," stated Kiba. In her head; she said 'obviously chief.' She knew she was bleeding. The blood was right there. To her surprise; Kiba snatched her hand and started licking the blood from her cut. She gasped and her mouth dropped. What the fuck? She was shocked and a little grossed out. Correction, mostly grossed out. She furiously ripped her hand out of his grasp and ran to the back. Sakura was hiding out in the kitchen of the restaurant trying to recover of just what happened.

As she was huddled up in the corner; out of the way in the kitchen. She was trying to calm her pounding heart and trying to comprehend just what the hell happened. Sakura knew her heart was pounding because of shock. It was a different feeling. A way different feeling. When she was around Sasuke; her heart would pound every time he looked at her or everything she looked at him. She knew that she was in love with him. Hell of course. Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to think of Sasuke right now. He was all she thought about. Day and night. She couldn't count just how many times she woke up in a hot sweat when she was dreaming of him.

Sakura looked at her bleeding hand. It must of been a deep wound since the cut kept welting up blood. She sighed and grabbed a cloth. Sakura put pressure to the wound to stop blood flow. Besides it would be less of a mess to clean up. Sakura ran over to the sink to clean up the cut. She watched as some of her blood slipped down into the drain below. Once she had gotten the cut mostly clean; Sakura stuck on a bandage. It was tie dye. It made her smile. Her happiness didn't last for too long though. The boss man was getting ants in his pants; he kept telling her to get back to work. Which Sakura dread; she so didn't want to go back up to the counter where Kiba was at. He now took creepy to a whole new level. It was only when she was threatened to be fired; Sakura marched up there like a little worker bee. She hated herself for it.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her boss was waving her on. Truthfully; Sakura would have gotten fired first then to go back up there but something inside of her told her to go. The stubbornness. She didn't want to admit defeat. So she sighed and pushed forward. She wore her attitude like it was clothing; everyone looked at her. Her mind kept encouraging her with chants of 'ignore them all.' So she did and she liked it. Sakura held her chin up high as she passed by Kiba. Sakura's eyes watched as he opened his mouth to say something; but the business phone rang. She listened as Kiba's unspoken words died in his throat. Sakura smirked. Saved by the bell or phone. Sakura shrugged. It didn't really matter.

Sakura snatched the cordless phone in annoyance. So what if she was saved by the phone; it was still annoying. Kiba and the phone had something in common. Though she was unhappy with the phone; she still answered with the nice saying.

"Ramen shop. Can I help you?" The words naturally flowed out of her mouth. She had only been there for a couple weeks and the place was already getting to her. It made her sick. That or the baby was.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura smiled.

Her favorite person's voice spoke on the other side. "Hello Ino," replied Sakura. She was happy to talk to someone who didn't want to get down her pants.

Then the phone line fell silent. Sakura knew what was coming; Ino knew of her woman problem or lack there of. Then Sakura heard the woman sigh. "So what's the news Sakura?" asked Ino. Sakura really didn't want to tell the woman anything. She would press Sakura about Sasuke. It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"I'll tell you later Ino," plainly stated Sakura. She didn't want to talk about it. Not here and not now. She would have to tell Ino and Shikamaru face to face; she owed them that much. They were friends. Even though they as a couple were upset with Sakura. Other reason why Sakura didn't want to say anything right now was Kiba. He was giving her the stare down and was still being fairly creepy. If a woman could look past his personality; he was a fairly decent looking man. Though he still rated low compared to Sasuke but any man would. Why would Sakura settle for rump roast when she had prime rib? She glanced at him and he winked at her. On the second thought; nothing could make up for his strange creepy personality. Then Ino's voice broke the silence, "You better tell me. You are not getting away from me," said Ion as she threatened Sakura.

Sakura chuckled and nodded her head. "There's no need for threats Ino. I'll tell you later today when I get off work," soothed Sakura. She taken back when she heard a click and a dead phone line. She was confused. Just what the hell did she do? She looked at the phone. It wasn't broken. Sakura dialed Ino's number by heart; her fingers working at the buttons. The phone line rang once, twice, three times; then Sakura got the answering machine. Sakura was pissed but she shrugged her shoulders and put the phone back where it belong. If Ino wanted to play bitch today; she could. Sakura didn't really give a flying fuck. She had gotten the short end of the stick today. No one needed to twist it in deeper. Ino could wait another three hours to find out; the woman would forgive her. After all they were best friends. Sakura glanced at the dining room. People had come and gone. Several dirty tables were just sitting there. Waiting for her. Sakura shook her head. She worked with lazy people.

She grabbed a towel sitting on the counter and proceeded to walk towards the unclean tables. Her walk required her to pass Kiba. Which Sakura was not looking forward to it. He would make some witty or pig comment which could send her to overload. She would punch him in his face. Then she would get fired. The whole scene unfolded in her head. Sakura walked passed him and she smiled because no comment came. Then she felt pressure on her wrist. Her smile fell into a frown. She looked at her wrist; his hand caught her.

"Sakura."

Her shoulders dropped and she sighed. Knowing perfectly well just who's hand is on her wrist. "Yes?" replied Sakura. It took everything she had not to snap at him. Especially not in front of her boss. Even though he perfectly deserved it. Kiba was being extremely creepy today and it just rubbed her the wrong way. He was worst than usual. The man sighed and the pressure on her wrist was gone. "I just want to say I'm sorry," said Kiba. Sakura sighed again and looked at the man. He looked pathetically pathetic then Kiba continued, "and I would like to treat you to dinner to make up for my actions."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He never missed out on a way to hit on her. She was just about to turn him down but she stopped when she looked at his eyes. Big puppy brown eyes practically begging and pleading at her to say yes. Her refusal was lost. She nodded her head at him; even though something in her gut told her to flee. She watched as the man's face broke out into a smile. "Here, write you address down on here," said Kiba. He shoved a napkin and a pen her way. Her fingers shook as she wrote down Asuma's address and slid the napkin back to him.

The man beamed again. Sakura watched as he picked up the napkin and shoved it in his back pocket. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight," smiled Kiba. Then he practically skipped out of the shop. Sakura watched his back shrink in the distance; Sakura let out the breath that she had been holding in. She jumped two feet and let out a yip when someone behind surprised her by putting their hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear,

"You don't seem to like him too much Sakura-Chan. Why did you agree to go?" asked Orochimaru. Sakura turned around; shifting her body out of his reach. Acting like the closer intimate body contact didn't bother her at all. She smiled at the man in the outside but in the inside she thought he needed to mind his own damn business. Something on her face must have shown what she was thinking because he started laughing.

He waved his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes as he calmed the force of Sakura. "Don't blame me Sakura-Chan. Everyone could hear the two of you." He motion around the room. Sakura scoffed. There was no one around. Only him and he could have ignored the conversation. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes; clearly unhappy with the older man in front of her. She watched as his face turned from happy to annoyed. "I'm asking you again. Why did you agree?" snapped Orochimaru.

"I don't know," replied Sakura.

Orochimaru chuckled again. "If you don't want to go out with him; why not me?" He smiled at her; awaiting her reply. Her eyes got wide. What the fuck? Sakura had a theory that something was in the water. Everyone was being rather odd. Sakura smiled and waved away his offer. Taking it more like a joke rather then a serious offer; she laughed, not noticing he wasn't laughing with her. Besides it was too bizarre; this man was twenty years or more her senior. Sakura's skin crawled. There was no way in hell. Then the hand returned. Sakura felt his hand return to the place she shifted off before. She side stepped; placing herself out of reach once again.

"So Miss Sakura-Chan, what is your answer?" smiled Orochimaru. Apparently he didn't get the hint or he did and chose to ignore it. Sakura returned the smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. Everything in her body was screaming 'hell no.' She wanted to let him down nicely hopefully he wouldn't get too pissed off.

"Orochimaru-San, I'm flattered. I really am but I have plans with my best friend tonight. So I won't be attending the date with Kiba," explained Sakura. Then she waited; hoping that the answer would satisfy him enough. Hopefully he wouldn't get pissed off. She watched as a huge smile bloom across his face. Apparently he was happy with it; therefore she was happy. Sakura was glad he liked the excuse; it got him off her back. She smiled at him and he started laughing.

"Good, very good Sakura-Chan," laughed Orochimaru. After his laughing fit he pulled Sakura into a hug. Before she could even react; he quickly let her go. She watched as he slithered back into the shadowy corner of the shop. She was dazed and very confused. Just the fuck was wrong with everyone today? First Kiba, then Ino and now Orochimaru. Who else was going to be weird now? She shook her head and planted herself into work again; not aware of the staring eyes following her again.

She let out another breath that she had been holding. Sakura was surprise that she hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen. Her thoughts floated around her head. They led to Sasuke, then to Ino, then the baby and many others. Sakura sighed and looked impatiently at the clock. It was three; she sighed again. Only three more hours to go until work ended. If only time could move faster then she thought of the date. Maybe not.

He hummed as he barged into the office. The doors crashed into each wall; the man behind the desk gave him a look. It was a mixture of curiosity and bored. Kiba hummed and strolled over the the brandy; clearly use to helping himself. The man still was giving him a strange look until he smirked. "Mary Had A Little Lamb? Really?" Kiba laughed.

"Of course," replied Kiba. He plopped down into the lush leather chair. He smiled and sipped on the brandy. He was in a fantastic mood. Everything was going smoothly and no glitches; with only one thing needing to be taken care of. It was a good day.

The room was silent except Kiba's happy humming. "What news do you have for me?"

Then the humming stopped. Sasuke was always raining on his sighed. It was always business with him. He wanted to tease the man but his better judgment won. Besides he owed Sasuke a favor or two. After Sasuke discovered the he was a hired spy working for Itachi; he spared his life after threatening to kill him. Kiba remembered the gleam of the knife on the his adam's apple. He promised Sasuke a lifetime of favors and Sasuke was pulling one of them right now. Kiba had to chuckle on the memory. He was glad that Sasuke didn't kill him. He was loving life right now and the brandy. Kiba took another sip; closing his eyes. Enjoying the taste of it in his mouth. He smiled. It was yummy.

"Are you enjoying the brandy?" perked Sasuke. He gave the other man a raised eyebrow look. Kiba chuckled when he opened his eyes. "The brandy is delicious. What year is it? 1912?"

That brought a smile on Sasuke's face. "You know your brandy." Then Sasuke's pleased host face disappeared. "What news do you have for me?" repeated Sasuke.

Kiba sighed again and put his serious business face on. It was time to get down to business. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Kiba scrolled on his touchscreen phone then he spoke, "The plan is on. It was a total success on my part. I had to blink my big brown eyes but she agreed. I'm picking her up at seven but there is a change of plans."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I need you to enter from the back of the restaurant," replied Kiba. Sasuke looked confused. "Why?"

This man frustrated him to no end. Kiba was about to give him a smart ass answer but he sighed. More fucking questions. It was only one thing; one simple thing and Sasuke had to question his motives. Sasuke called him for his favor. Just to spy on a pink haired woman and set her back up with him. It was simple but Sasuke was questioning his job. Which pissed Kiba off. His last nerve was gone. "Look Uchiha-San," snapped Kiba. "You called me remember? Knowing perfectly well that you can trust my work ethic. Do not doubt me when you call me."

Kiba was surprised when a smirk appeared across Sasuke's face. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach; Kiba knew he was either pissed or pleased. He glanced at the other man's eyes. Sasuke's eyes were an hollow shell; he couldn't see Sasuke's soul. Kiba's body shivered; he was afraid. Which shocked him. He had never been afraid of a client or a job before. Kiba did not like the feeling. He relaxed when Sasuke started to speak,

"Agreed."

The man quirked his eyebrow at Sasuke. "Agreed on what?" asked Kiba. "Agreed that you'll stop doubting my job or agreed that you'll go through the back door like I asked?"

Sasuke smirked at Kiba, "Agreed on both."

Then the room fell silent except clicking of a grandfather clock. It was a new addition to the room thanks to his deceased father's old business partner; Orochimaru. The clock was delivered with card a day after his father's funeral. Sasuke was disgusted when his staff moved it it were up to him; he would have trashed it. Hinata saved it. Claiming it was a priceless treasure. He kept it for Hinata but the card on the other hand. He read it and threw it in the fire. The card was full of well wishes and the famous line of 'your father will always be watching over you' bullshit. Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts when Kiba cleared his throat. "Well if we're done here. I have a date to get ready for," smiled Kiba as he looked at the clock.

The man pulled himself out of the chair and walked to the door. Kiba laid his hand on the doorknob then shook his head. Then Kiba turned around and said, " I'll call you if there's any problems." Then walked out and shut the doors behind him before Sasuke got a chance to reply. Now that Sasuke was left alone. He was nervous and eager. Two weeks had passed. Two long miserable lonely weeks passed since he woke up on the boat with no trace of Sakura around. He panicked. Thinking that the storm was still going on and she fell overboard. Then he realized; he docked the boat but Sasuke tried everything to find her. Then he remembered to try looking in the slums. He smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner and that's how Kiba got involved.

He had so many questions for her but the one question that he wanted answered depressingly was: Why? Why did she leave him? Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands. He hoped to god that this would work out. He glanced at the clock. He should be getting ready for his grand entrance. He removed himself from his office chair and flipped off the light switch. He shut the door behind him. Sasuke walked down the hallway towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. He didn't notice the ominous red light shining from the face of the clock.

One hour. She had one hour to get ready for this date. Sakura groaned; she did not want to go on a date right now. Not at all. Sakura bolted through the door and she tossed her purse onto her sofa. She shed her clothing as she walked to bathroom. When Sakura reached the bathroom; she flipped on the light switch and started the shower. The pipes did there usual banging and clacking. Once the temperature was right, Sakura stepped in. Washing all the ramen and grease from her skin.

She instantly relaxed as the water hit her face and hair. Sakura closed her eyes in pleasure. When her skin and hair were wet enough; Sakura covered herself up in soap from her head to her toes. She watched as the bubbles slid off her body and gathered at her feet. Sakura ran the bar of soap across her stomach; still lost with the news of having a child. It had been one full day since she discovered the news and her mind was still overwhelmed. It truly hadn't hit her yet. Until now.

Her knees caved in and she landed on the bottom of the bath tub; crying. How can she handle this alone? Sakura could feel her warm tears flow down her face. The warm tears and the warm water blended together. If someone would have found her there; they wouldn't be able to tell that she was crying. Though she knew that she was crying. When her tears dried up; Sakura turned off the water. She sighed as she climbed out of the tub and streaked to the bedroom.

Sakura looked around at the nice clean room. When she took over the apartment; the place was trashed. Just how Ino and Asuma had left it. It took Sakura three days to cut through the layers of stuff. Everything she found; she burned. Her fingers flipped through the hangers in the closet. She stopped at a particular dress. It was sexy; way too sexy for a simple date. Sakura yanked the red strapless dress that flowed from her body. She slipped the dress onto her body. It was just a matter of time before she couldn't wear sexy clothing. She smiled. Deciding she would go full out; she grabbed her black leather jacket and black calf-high boots to match.

She looked at herself in her full length mirror. Sakura looked great; smoking hot actually. Her eyes flashed to the alarm clock; thirty minutes until seven. She clomped her heels back to the bathroom. She slowly but expertly applied her dark ruby red lipstick onto her lips. Then she smoothly guided strong black eyeliner around her eyes. Sakura softly brushed eye shadow on her eyelid; creating the smokey eye look. She topped off her look with dark black mascara. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked good but something was missing.

A pair of black chop sticks caught her eye. She snatched them out of Ino's hair accessory basket. There was a mixture of everything in there. It was sort of a pot luck. She balled up her hair with one hand and stabbed the chop through. Her hair fell down; the chopstick landed on the floor with a click. She sighed. Then unkempt promise floated to the front of her mind. If she had ever broke free of Itachi's grasp; then she would cut her hair to get rid of the leverage. She quickly ran to the kitchen and snatched her scissors. Though she walked back to the bathroom because running with scissors is 'dangerous.' Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and grabbed a chuck of hair. She leveled the scissors in a straight line and she sighed. Then snip.

Her hands stopped chopping at shoulder length. She looked at the floor; covered in long pink strands. It needed to be done; as a promise to herself. Sakura nodded her head in improvement and was flipping off the light switch when she heard a light tapping at her door. She groaned but smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't annoy her too badly. As she walked towards the door; she glanced at the kitchen clock. He was early by ten minutes. She smiled again; she would bet a shit load of money that he was trying to win brownie points with her. It was funny but it wouldn't work. She shook her head; smiling. Sakura grabbed her purse and unlocked the door. She was smiling to greet him. The her face fell.

"Hello Sakura-Chan."

Why the hell was he here? She had the question boiling in the back of her throat but he pushed the door wide open. "Hey! What the fuck do think you're doing?" snapped Sakura. Before she knew it; he slipped behind her. She wheeled around and protested again,

"I asked you a question. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" snapped Sakura. The man laughed at her face. Sakura growled. She absolutely hated to be laughed at. Then he pushed her against the wall; Sakura tried screaming but one of his hands covered her mouth. Sakura used her body to push him against the wall but the damage was done. Her head was light and dizzy. She could feel her body weakening. Sakura arms slacked and her mind went blank. Sakura felt her eyes flutter shut then nothing.

The man smiled as the woman's body fell backwards. He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Her purse hit the floor with a thud. The man looked at the woman in his arms; she was stunning. He ran his fingertips down her cheekbone. "You look so beautiful tonight Sakura-Chan."

Then the man threw her over his shoulder. He used one hand to balance her weight and he closed the door one handed. He carefully carried her down the concrete stairs and across the blacktop. With a lot of support with his hands; all over her body. She was a gorgeous specimen. If only Sasuke knew just how special she was. He reached the car and hit the button; it automatically turned on. He loved having the option to start a car with a button. It made kidnapping that much more easier. With his remote key; he popped the truck. He flung her downwards. She with a plop as she was carefully tossed into the truck. Once she was safely tucked in; he walked back up to apartment. He had a little present for the last heir.

After the gift was well placed; he climbed into the car and put the car into drive. The flashes of the city lights caressed his smiling face. He smiled even harder when he realized that his plan was running smoothly and perfectly. It was a good day. Then he started laughing and the laughter wouldn't stop. He continued to laugh as he drove them to their new destination. Life was wonderful.

He pulled his car into a parking spot across that dingy apartment that Sakura lived in. Kiba was surprised that she had lasted this long alone in a shitty neighborhood. He was exactly on time and he honked three times. He sighed and gave her five minutes. Then he zoned out. Either she was ignoring him or avoiding him; either one would explain Sakura's recluse behavior. Another five minutes passed; so his car had been running for a total of ten minutes. Then his phone blared off. He cringed as Sasuke's voice started bitching his ear off,

"What the fuck is taking so long?"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. So much for niceties. "Hell if I know," replied Kiba. He was proud of himself; he didn't snap back. For once. Though this man was trying his patience.

"Well why don't you find out," snapped Sasuke. "This is a part of your job description or do you want the FBI to have your criminal records now?"

First of all. Kiba hated to be blackmailed. The only reason why he was doing this is because he loved his life. He loved his life outside prison walls thank you very much. Kiba knew that he would never see the light of day if the FBI somehow find his record. Secondly, Kiba was grateful that Sasuke was hiding is records but holding them over his head was low. Even for Sasuke Uchiha. He was half-tempted to tell Sasuke to go to hell, but he shrugged if off. Then he snapped his phone closed; hanging up on the man on the other side of the line. He hit the button on the side to turn the sound option to vibrate. He wasn't in the mood to get bitched at anymore then he had to. Enough was enough. So he made himself unavailable; which would no doubt piss off the boss man.

He turned the key to turn his car off. Sitting there for about ten to fifteen minutes was a waste on his gas tank and his wallet. Kiba popped the door open and climbed out of his car. Then he locked it; kind of wishing he had more locks on his car. It was a shitty neighborhood; there was no doubt. Kiba would bet a shit load of money; if he had it. To whether or not his car would be gone by the time he got back. It wasn't the best car around in the city but here; it looked brand new. At least all of his car was the same color. Just eyeballing his car; people would know. It didn't fit in.

Kiba complained as he had to climb the concrete stairs that led to Sakura's apartment. Once he reached to the top; he pulled out the napkin she gave him earlier. He stopped walking and stopped in front of her door. No lights were on. Kiba had to give her props if she was putting make up on in the dark; that would make her a very talented woman. He rapped his knuckles on the door; making a sharp knocking sound echo through the whole apartment area. Then her door creaked open. Kiba was glad it didn't make the same sound as old doors do. The slow creaking sound that could freak someone out just by hearing it. Kiba had watched too many scary movies but in that moment; he knew something wasn't right. His long years of being a spy and a killer had trained him to know these things automatically and survive.

The man reached to the small of his back and pulled a gun out of a hidden holster. He put his back to the wall and counted. One, two, three then he kicked the door open with a fearless force. The door crashed into the wall behind it; Kiba was sure that the doorknob had pierced the wall. Not his problem. He checked wall to wall, kitchen, pantry. No one was in the front area of the apartment; it was clear. He was careful to keep his back solid to a wall; never wanting to make himself a target while his back was turned. That's how a lot of people die; they don't learn. He mentally groaned his own stupidity. The dead can't learn because they're dead.

He slowly crept his way down the hallway. Being quiet and steathly as a ninja. He kept his arm on the wall; reaching out for the lightswitch. Once he grazed it; the light brightened up the world. He checked the extra bedroom and the bathroom. Both were clear. There was no doubt that the master bedroom was clear but he wanted to check it just in case. Better safe then sorry. He busted the door open with his foot. Kiba's eyes flickered wall to wall. Then he deducted the place was clear of anybody. Where was she?

Kiba walked around flipping all the lights on; he checked every possible hiding spot in the apartment. He was the champion of hide and seek but still she was nowhere to be found. His eyes flickered around; then they landed on something interesting. A pink envelope with Sasuke's name scribbled on the front. The first thought that crossed Kiba's mind was; Sakura did something stupid. A suicide letter. Kiba fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He dialed Sasuke's number.

After a couple of rings; the phone lines connected but no greeting came. Kiba was at least expecting a pissed off 'what?' but nothing. He knew that he pissed the other man off. Personally he didn't care; this was way more important then hurt pride but then again. Sasuke was full of pride.

"Sasuke we got a problem," stated Kiba. He really hoped that the man didn't hang up on him. Though he would deserve it; Kiba hoped that the whole 'problem' thing would catch his attention. "Oh? What is it? She won't come out of her apartment?" snapped Sasuke. Kiba had to smile at the man's jab at his pride.

Then Kiba quickly blurred out, "I think Sakura is going to commit suicide." He wanted it to be quickly said and done. Especially when he didn't know how he would take the news.

The line was silent on the other end. Kiba at that point wasn't sure if Sasuke was still on the phone. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I found a note," replied Kiba.

"A note? What did it say?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't open it."

"And why the hell not?" snapped Sasuke. Kiba could tell that the other man was getting tired of all this. "Sasuke, it's address to you."

There was silence then a sigh. "I'll be there." Then there was a click. Kiba shook his head then he stared at his phone. Mentally counting down the minutes until Sasuke arrived. Only five minutes had passed when Kiba was pretty sure he heard screeching tires and an engine hauling ass. Then it stopped. Kiba slowly blinked and he opened his eyes. Sasuke was standing in the apartment him. "That was quick. Usually that drive is about twenty minutes." Kiba saw a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"I drove tonight."

Kiba's eyes went widen. There was no way in hell he would ride in the same car as him. He would die. Kiba's eyes followed Sasuke as he walked to the pink letter perched up. It was placed there on purpose. Then Sasuke shredded the envelope and carefully took the paper out of it. His eyes followed the words but they weren't making sense. Kiba wondered off to explore the apartment for more clues.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I have your flower and your flower's bud. Meet me at the place you called home. By midnight tonight. If you don't,_  
_I'll be watching you watching them die._

_With much love,_  
_O_

Sasuke just stood there; she wasn't going to commit suicide like Kiba thought. Instead she was taken. Personally he would prefer her trying to off herself. He had eyes everywhere; he could have someone find and stop her. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to get his brain to function. Then Kiba's voice called from further down in the apartment,

"Sasuke. I think you need to take a look at this."

He sighed and followed Kiba's voice to the bathroom. "What's the problem?" Then Kiba threw two things at him. A pink box and a test. Sasuke's hands shook. It was a pregnancy test. He flipped the box around to see what a happy face was. Was it happy because she wasn't or was it happy because she was? His eyes landed on the answer.

Postive.

His world swam. His family was in danger and would be killed at midnight tonight if he didn't do something quick. He knew who would be sick enough to start these twisted games again. The last line of the note; practially gave him away but this man wanted to be found. Sasuke placed the stuff onto her bathroom counter and looked at Kiba. He nudged his head at the man. "Come on Kiba. We got shit to do and people to see." Kiba smiled and started to follow the man out of the apartment.

"People to kill?" Kiba phrased it as a question. He knew Sasuke. The man would be willingly to kill to keep the people he loved safe. Kiba watched as the man nodded his head in agreement as they were making their way down the concrete stairt.

"People to kill," agreed Sasuke. If that man harmed one hair on her head. There will be no justice; just simple vengence. That man was a dead man. Sasuke unlocked his car and climbed in. Kiba knew it was a death trap but that was part of the thrill. Besides he felt high; knowing that his hands will kill once again. The last of his soul would go; for each death once causes, a part of your soul rots away. One more and Kiba was dancing with the devil in hell. He really hoped it was a woman. Sasuke threw the car in drive once Kiba climbed it. Smoke and screeching tires bolted them faster than a speeding bullet. To the place where Sasuke had called home.

Sasuke had a family now. He'll be damned if he lost them.


	22. Sorry

Kelso here. Here's the last chapter of DOMH. Thank you everyone who left feedback; compliments or complaints. Each one helped me develop this story beyond what I had originally planned for it. Just to warn some of the readers who don't like violence towards their favorite Naruto character; specifically the pink haired one. There is a scene in this chapter; so I'm just warning you. Please look forward to my next story. It's called Fall For Me but it's not up yet. I want to get a few more chapters written. Please review/ give feedback and enjoy the last chapter of Dancing On My Heartstrings.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 22- Sorry**

She groaned. The fuzziness of her mind was fading and she was becoming more aware of her surroundings by the minute. She was cold; she knew that. The coldness pressing up against her bare skin was creating goosebumps. They around her body; reminding the rest of her that she was cold. She was sore. Her arms were cramping and the feeling was fading. The blood flow couldn't defy gravity. She rattled the chains that held her arms up above her head then she rattled the ones around her ankles. Her eyes were adjusting to the dim darkness of the room. She could see bars; like prison bars. She was stuck. Her heart kept hoping that Sasuke would come and save her but her mind knew better. Sasuke had no idea where she was or how to find her. She knew it was up to her to escape and she did the only thing that she could do. She screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Her voice echoed off the walls; bouncing around, teasing her. Then the room was silent with only light traces of her voice left. She cried out in frustration and struggled against the chains. She winced as the metal dug into her skin then she slacked. How did she become so weak? She had spent four long years on the streets; she was strong. Sakura had learned to protect herself and now. Sakura was nothing but a weak little girl. Just like the one her mother kicked out all those years ago. She tried screaming louder this time. Only to have her voice yell back at her. This place would drive a person mad. Then brightness engulfed the place and Sakura was shell shock. Her eyes took in the sights of boxes and possessions. There were picture frames, baskets, old baby clothing. Keepsakes of useless shit that people didn't need but were too meaningful to get rid of. Her eyes flashed to a staircase that led to her prison down below or the basement. Either way someone looked at it. She came to the conclusion that she was in a basement. Another thought hit her; someone had to turn on the lights. Sakura screamed and yelled until her throat ran dry. Until it hurt to scream and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Every so often she would cough to get her voice back. Then it would become scratchy and hoarse but Sakura didn't care. She struggled against the chains again. Not caring that the metal cut into her skin. Not bothering with the coldness on her back. Her mind only focusing on one thing: freedom. She wanted to get out and it would happen sooner or later. No matter what. Sakura wanted to try one more time. She struggled and screamed until she heard footprints clomping above her head. The trail was leading to the stairs. Sakura hoped to god it was help.

"Sakura-chan, all that screaming doesn't work," smiled Orochimaru. He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the cell. Then he tapped on the wall; a plastic sound echoed back. He smiled again as she made the connection. He pulled a key right out of pants. Sakura's eyes widen as she realized Orochimaru had a key but he kept it in his most intimate area. She couldn't help but to blush. The man started laughing as he unlocked the cell door and walked towards her. Sakura didn't want this man near her and he knew it. He took his hands; using them to cup her face so he could bring her eyes to met his. "I love that you're intelligent Sakura. It's a breath of fresh air." For a dramatic effect; Orochimaru inhaled and exhaled. Sakura narrowed her eyes; he wasn't touching her face anymore. It was a plus. "What do you want with me?" hissed Sakura. Her attitude made him smile again.

"It's complicated," whispered Orochimaru.

"Bullshit," replied Sakura. She didn't believe that. 'It's complicated' is not a good enough excuse to kidnap someone. His mouth moved but no words came out. Sakura moved in a little closer; she couldn't hear worth a damn. What happened to all the echoing; she could hear shit just fine not too long ago. Then he smiled. "Sakura-chan. I'm very flattered and I won't disappoint you" Sakura tilled her head sideways. Offer? Disappoint? What the fuck was he talking about? There was only way she was going to find out. By asking. Though she might not like the answer.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't offer you anything!" demanded Sakura. She watched as his face fell and he started pacing in front of her. Then he whirled around to her; face to face. Sakura turned her head away. He was way too close; if she hadn't turned away. They would be close enough to kiss. Instead he tucked a strand of her shorten hair behind her ear and whispered, "I'm making you mine. Midnight tonight."

Sakura's eyes got huge. "Why?" Her body shivered; having nothing to do with the cold.

Then Orochimaru smiled again. "Entertainment and besides I know your secret. Which will make situations that more amusing"

Sakura was only focusing on the entertainment aspect; completely missing the part of the sentence. Then her mind did a play by play for her. Her pulse sped up and she got was no way. No way in hell that he knew. "What secret?" She played innocent; hoping that what he was implying was something else.

He gave her a look that explained everything without words.

Her eyes narrowed. "How did you find out?"

Orochimaru laughed. His laugh was big and over the top then his face slid back on. "I looked around in your apartment Sakura-chan. If you don't want people finding out your secrets, then you should hide them better," lectured Orochimaru. She growled and snapped at him.

"YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!"

He tsked at her. Waving his finger in the back and forth motion. "Actually I do. I bought the deed for those apartments two weeks ago in which you haven't paid a single dime. So I'm creating an arrangement for us to settle your debt; that is, if you are interested." Sakura didn't know the apartments were for sale. The company must have caught whiff of Asuma's death and reclaimed the lease. Bastards. She didn't want to hear what he wanted to say but she had no choice. It's not like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"What kind of arrangement?"

Then the man smiled at her; making eye contact and all. Her body shivered again. His eyes were empty; there was no longer a soul in his body. Just an empty shell. He invaded her personal space again. Then he spoke,

"Let me kill your unborn child. Then you carry my seed and you can live in the apartment without paying a dime forever."

Her mind didn't comprehend what he was saying; the words were there but the function of understanding flew right out the door. Sakura knew he was messed up when she met him at the ramen shop by all the weird and cruel conversations he tried having with her but this; this took the cake. "How about no?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "I had a feeling that you would say no; so I hired someone to help you change your mind. I think you two know each other." That was the cue for more footsteps clomping down the stairs. Her hatred boiled as she recognized that face. It was the bastard who tried raping her before. Sakura watched as the man approached her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Sakura."

Many greetings crossed her mind. Ones that were polite to just plain rude. She voted for the second option. Sakura smiled at the man; which made him tilt his head. He was confused by her behavior until she greeted him back,

"Fuck you."

The men in the room laughed like Sakura was a freaking comedian. "What's so funny?" demanded Sakura. Her question made them laugh harder. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She was highly annoyed, pissed, uncomfortable, and hungry. Therefore she was crabby too. If she ever got out of these chains; she would silent their giggles. Forever. Then their laughter died down but little chuckles escaped their throat every now and then. Just waiting for her say something funny again. "Oh my Sakura-chan. You are a riot," gasped Orochimaru.

He was wiping the tears from his eyes. Sakura didn't think she was funny but apparently she missed the punchline. She was half tempted to say that aloud then she decided against it. If she made them laugh anymore; Orochimaru pale face would be permanently red. On the second thought; if Sakura could get them to laugh so hard so either their air supply gets cut off or their heads explode. She might be out of the woods until they woke up. Sakura brushed the ideas off but smiled. She was very fond of the second outcome. Sakura was just about to say something when the atmosphere turned cold. She looked at the men in the cell with her; they turned into monsters.

"It's time to change your mind Sakura-chan," stated Orochimaru while Neji crept up towards her body. He was just about to place his hands on her breasts; Sakura tensed. She did not want this man all over her again. If he does touch her; he would be signing his own death certificate. "Neji-kun." Orochimaru got the other man's attention just as he gently placed his hands on her. Neji smiled at her and gave each breast a little squeeze. Then he started closing the distance. Trying for her mouth. Neji had completely forgotten about Orochimaru calling his name.

"Neji-kun," stated Orochimaru.

The other man stopped his advances on Sakura's mouth and chose to go after her neck. He smirked as he left a nice size dark purple hickey on her body. He wanted her to remember him and he knew the best way for that. He would fuck her; bring her until she screams for him. Neji licked his lips. He would give her the best fuck that she had ever have. Neji smiled, if he got to, he wanted to fuck her over twenty times. Until her body ran red with blood. He caught her off guard and snatched her face. Neji slammed his mouth onto hers. Sakura was protesting against him. Using one hand to control her face; he used the other to slide up dress. He flashed her red thong to the room. She struggled against him. In her mind, she was screaming 'Not again.' Just as Neji almost reached her intimate area; Orochimaru's voice rang out.

"NEJI-KUN!" yelled Orochimaru.

The other man froze and ripped himself away from Sakura. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" snapped Neji. He was pissed at the man. Why couldn't he just shut up and let him do his thing? He wanted to hurt this bitch like she hurt him. Besides he was ready to fuck her; he was so hard and so fucking ready. He hadn't had sex since he accidentally got too carried away with Itachi's maid. The bitch didn't last an hour until she died. Neji scoffed at the memory. Her body was still warm; didn't stop him any. It was actually easier when they are dead.

"Raping her is not an option for you, Neji-kun," stated Orochimaru. Neji stormed away from Sakura up to Orochimaru.

"What the fuck are you talking about old man? You're going to kill her anyways if Uchiha doesn't show up; so why can't I get it wet?" Neji grabbed his crotch for dramatics. Then the room was silent until Orochimaru's voice whispered throughout the cell.

"She is mine. You can torture her, scar her, cut her, burn her for all I give a damn but her sex is mine. AND MINE ALONE!" stated Orochimaru. Sakura shook her head; wanting Orochimaru to shut the fuck up and stop giving the man ideas. Then Neji punched him. Over and over again. Sakura watched this all unfold. Really hoping that Orochimaru would live; at least with him she wouldn't get raped right away. He was the lesser of two evils. She jumped as a bang went off. The loud noise echoed throughout the cell. Sakura's wishes had come true.

Sakura watched as Neji flinched as the shot hit into his body. His hands flew to the wound in autopilot. The splashes of blood pouring out of his body echoed around again. It made Sakura queasy; that and the smell of blood in the air. Her eyes followed him as he slowly traveled towards her. When he reached her; his hands fumbled at his belt and button. He was going to try to rape her while he was dying. Once his pants hit the ground; he ran his bloodied hands up Sakura's leg. She struggled again; utterly disgusted by this monster. Neji's hands reached her thong and furiously yanked it down her legs. Then he put a hand on either thigh and spread her womanhood to the world. He stepped in; but not close enough to touch her yet. Sakura thrashed her hips and he hit her. Her world swam as she could feel his arms tense on her legs. She clenched her eyes; knowing that he would invade her body soon. Then another shot blared out. Then another and another. Sakura could feel the warm blood on her face and she dared to open her eyes.

He watched as Neji was raping his woman. The floor was covered in blood. No doubt her blood from her body. He was beyond any rage that he had ever felt before. She was being raped. His child was going to be covered in someone's seed. His family was being destroyed by this one person. Sasuke pulled the trigger once, twice, three times until the man was a bloodied mess. He quickly ran to her and their eyes met. Sakura's heart went all a flutter. She watched as Sasuke quickly looked away from her. He shoved Neji's body onto the floor with a splat. Sasuke saw the man's bare parts slick with shiny fluid. He didn't get there in time. Sasuke's fingers fumbled at the chains. They clattered onto the floor loudly. Sakura shockingly climbed down and pick up her underwear. She slid them back up her thighs and fixed her dress. Then the two people just stood there; staring at each other. Then Sasuke was the first one to talk,

"Sakura I'm sorry I wasn't here in time," whispered Sasuke as he motioned to naked Neji laying in a pool of blood. "I," then Sasuke stopped talking.

Sakura tilted her head. What does he mean about not here in time? "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"questioned Sakura. She was really freaking confused now.

Then the man whirled around and punched the wall. "Don't make me say it aloud Sakura. I'm begging you," pleaded Sasuke.

Right then and there; something clicked in her head. "Sasuke, he didn't touch me. Actually you got here right in the nick of time," weakly smiled Sakura. She was a little shaken up but she was happy. No other man but the one in front of her was allowed to touch her.

"But I saw," stumbled Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke quickly turned around and looked at her. She shook her head. Then he walked towards her and yanked her in his arms. Sakura automatically wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. She smiled and stood on her toes. He smirked and kissed her. Her whole body caught on fire. It was passion that she had been lacking since she left him. Love controlled her and her heart now. Dancing had taken her to this moment but Sasuke was the love of her life now. She had new dreams and new worlds of love to explore. Sakura moaned into the kissed; his large hands squeezing her small frame into his body.

Sasuke broke the kiss leaving Sakura breathless. He closed his eyes and laughed. Sasuke looked down at her; her eyes were huge with fear. He was about to ask her what was wrong when there was an echo of a click. A bullet being loaded into the chamber. Sasuke froze. Too many things happened at once in a short amount of time. Sasuke wheeled her around and threw her to the ground. In her crash with the ground; Orochimaru pulled the trigger several times. Sakura screamed as Sasuke danced with the force of the bullets entering his body. He landed on the floor with a thud. Then another bang of a bullet left a chamber. Sakura wheeled her head around to see the shooter. Her mouth dropped when Kiba was there; with a smoking gun in his hand. Her eyes followed the bullet entering Orochimaru's body. Dead center of his forehead. Orochimaru fell to his knees; dying with a surprise look on his face. Kiba ran over to him. He kicked the gun out of his hand and bent down to check the man's pulse. Kiba looked at Sakura and nodded his head. He was dead. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked to Sasuke. He wasn't moving.

His blood pooled underneath him. She quickly crawled to him. His chest was moving up and down at a rapid pace. Her eyes landed on the wound; his dark blue dress shirt was slowly turning black. Her mind couldn't wrap around it. She was in shock and she wasn't even the one hurt. Sakura didn't know what to do. A shadow appeared over them. Her heart thudded; thinking that either Neji or Orochimaru rose from the dead to get their revenge. Sakura slowly turned her head around; waiting for the attack. Once her eyes landed on Kiba standing behind her; she instantly relaxed,

"Take off his shirt and try to stop him from losing anymore blood."

Her body jumped from the instant sound then Sakura rapidly shook her head. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to touch him with her unsteady hands. Why couldn't Kiba help? The man knew what to do and he wasn't moving a muscle. Some hostility must have shown on her face because he spoke again, "Sakura listen to me. If you don't stop the bleeding; he will die. I can't touch him. I'm a wanted man. I would cause more problems rather than help the situation. If you want him to live then do as I say okay?" He watched the pink haired woman bobble her head up and down.

Sakura tentatively touched him. He didn't utter a sound; it made Sakura feel a little better but she was worried as all hell. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to unbutton his shirt; the buttons were too slick with his blood. Sakura helplessly looked up to Kiba. The man sighed; and bent down with her. She watched as he pulled a small knife from his boot. He clicked the blade into place and handed it to Sakura after wiping his fingerprints away. "Cut his shirt off." She nodded her head and quickly got to work. Sakura slowly popped each button off. The blade was awkward in her hands and she was nervous to use it. Then Kiba's voice echoed through her mind, 'He will die.' At that moment, she was more determined than ever.

Once button was off; Sakura threw the blade to the ground. It clattered loudly beating the silence in the cell and Sasuke's ragged breathing. She snatched a corner of his shirt and pulled. Sakura wanted to vomit; too many of her senses wheeling all at once. The wet peeling sound of Sasuke's bloodied shirt coming apart from his skin sickened Sakura. She never in her life wanted to hear that sound again. Her eyes got huge and her breathing picked up. He was shot three times. Sakura whimpered as she saw the blood pump out of the wound closes to his heart. She felt tears building on the corner of her eyes. "Sakura here," then a black shirt appeared in her face with Kiba's hand. "This is the best I can do. I'll call the police, but I'm gone after that." Sakura nodded her head and took the shirt from Kiba. "Thank you," whispered Sakura.

Kiba weakly smiled. "You know, if you weren't so caught up with Sasuke there. I would've shown you on hell of a time." Sakura lightly laughed and was about to respond when someone else beat her to it.

"Over my dead body," coughed Sasuke and he looked at Kiba. The other man laughed and looked right back at him. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then Kiba nodded and walked off, "I'm going to make the call. See you around."

Sakura looked between the two men. Apparently she missed something because she was confused. Stupid guy code again. Then she was suddenly tired; feeling too many emotions at once. "Sakura." Her body froze and she looked at the man who called her name. She watched as Sasuke unclenched her hands off of Kiba's shirt and he took her hands in his. "Sakura I want you to have something. I've been carrying this around since you woke up in the hospital." The he reached into pocket and pulled out a small box. Sakura's heart thudded in her throat. It couldn't be what she was thinking. No way.

Then he opened the box; presenting a beautiful gold ring. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Her eyes grew huge. It was a surprise; though not the most romantic proposal. Her answer was obvious. She sobbed and choked out a small, "Yes."

Sasuke smiled. His fingers shook as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Sakura, I need to tell you something," gasped Sasuke.

He started coughing and she watched the blood pour out of the wound faster. Sakura used Kiba's shirt to plug up the wound, "Sasuke don't talk. Just save your energy."

The man shook his head and cleared his throat, "I need to say it Sakura; before it's too late."

Sakura nodded her head. She completely ignored the 'too late' cryptic line. She didn't want to hear or to see it. His wounds were life threatening and in her heart; she knew. She knew that he was dying., "Make it short then."

"I love you."

Her face soften. "I love you too." Then she looked at him; his eyes were closed. She placed her hand on his chest. He wasn't breathing. "Sasuke?"

She didn't get a response. Sakura started shaking his body. He didn't utter a word. "Sasuke?"

Sakura started CPR. Pure adrenaline fueling her; she wanted him to live. She needed him to live. Sakura placed her hands on his chest; trying to remember the steps of CPR. His blood making a splatter sounds as she started heart compressions. She tilted his head back and breathed into him. Sasuke's chest would rise but she still got nothing. "DAMN IT SASUKE! STAY WITH ME!" screamed Sakura. She kept performing CPR while her ears heard sirens in the distance. When the paramedics arrived; they found Sakura in a pool of blood and crying a river of tears. She was mumbling incoherent words. Her heart was broken in two and her world died in her arms.

~SIX Years later~

She stood on the hill; looking down at his grave. Sakura lead down and laid fresh flowers on the ground. Fresh tears threatened to spill. It felt just like yesterday when she had lost him. The memory was still fresh in her mind from all those years ago. She looked up to the sky; dark clouds and sun rays fought in the sky. The weather couldn't make up its mind. Sakura sighed and sat on the wet ground from the rain last night. "Hey," greeted Sakura. She ran her fingers over the tombstone. Outlining every letter of his name.

"I know it's been awhile," continued Sakura. "I'm sorry that I haven't came sooner. I've been busy. You know how that is." She messed with a patch of grass growing next to her. "I'm not making excuses but Kyoko has been keeping me busy." Then her watch went off on her wrist. " Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ino is getting married today. It's about time. Shikamaru was being lazy. She had to ask him. But I have to get going soon. You know Ino when she stressed. She's crazy." She smiled and got up. " and to keep you updated with Naruto and Hinata. They're traveling around the world. I think they're in Russia now. Personally, it would be way too cold for me there." Sakura smiled and said some parting words. "I'll come back and see you later. I hope you're happy where ever you are."

Sakura brushed the grass and dirt from her hands. She walked away from his grave. Sakura dug into her coat pocket; grabbing her car keys. The gravel crunched underneath her feet as she made her way to his car. She climbed in and sped off to the church. Ino would kill her if she was late. It took her fifteen minutes to drive across town with all the traffic and Sunday drivers. Everybody and their aunt and uncle were in town; Sakura was getting pissed off at all the people. Once she reached the parking lot; she threw the car in park. She grabbed her maid of honor dress from the backseat then she locked the door. Sakura stormed up the church stairs and ran like her ass was on fire.

She busted into Ino's room and tossed her dress onto the red velvet couch. Then prepared herself for the wrath of bride-zilla. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Sakura cringed as her ears rang with Ino's screaming. Definitely bride-zilla. Sakura stared as her eyes hit Ino then her mouth dropped to the floor. She was stunning. "I was at the graveyard," explained Sakura.

Then Ino's face turned solemn. "How did that go?" Ino turned from Sakura to look in the mirror. Sakura smiled sadly and replied,

"I told him that you were getting married today."

"Yeah? How did he take it?" asked Ino. She was trying to bend down to grab her blue diamond hair clip. Sakura walked over to her; taking the clip out of her hands. Ino lowered herself down so Sakura could clip her hair back. The pink haired woman smiled; the blue was perfect. It made Ino's eyes sparkle like diamonds. Then Sakura laid her hands on each woman's shoulder; giving her eye contact. "Ino," started Sakura. "He wishes you happiness."

Right then and there. Ino turned from bridezilla to the fountain of tears. Sakura took the woman in her arms and let her cry out everything that she buried inside of her. Once Ino was done crying; she smiled at Sakura. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled at her back. "Let's fix your make up," said Sakura while Ino nodded but then interrupted her.

"Sakura, go get dressed. It starts in ten minutes," demanded Ino. Sakura nodded and went over to her dress. She slipped all her clothing off and hurried into the pale yellow monstrosity that Ino called a dress. When Sakura was situated; Ino started doing her hair. "Where's Kyoko?" asked Sakura. Ino smiled in the mirror. "She's spending quality time with uncle Shikamaru."

The other woman whirled around, "If your fiance makes my daughter lazy. I'll kill him before you can even get married," threatened Sakura. Ino laughed. "He won't do anything," soothed Ino. Once her hair was done; Ino handed her the bouquet of purple and yellow flowers. Ino's hands were shaking. Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and squeezed. The blond woman looked at her and weakly smiled,

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" stuttered Ino looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled at Ino and replied, "Of course."

Then music floated down the hallway. Sakura looked Ino again, "It's showtime." Then Sakura took off walking down the hall and stopped just at the door. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to make sure Ino was following her. She was there; all decked out in white and lace. So far so good. The music shifted; it was cue to start. Sakura smiled as she saw Kyoko furiously running down the hall with her basket in tow. She watched as Kyoko's eyes met hers. Her heart melted as she saw a reflection of Sasuke's eyes. She looked exactly like him. Kyoko looked panicked as the music started to fade and the crowds mumbles started to grow.

Sakura shooed Kyoko through the door. "Go," encouraged Sakura with a smile. Her daughter smiled back at her and started walking down the aisle. Throwing purple and yellow petals down with her. Sakura peeked her head around the door to watch her. Kyoko stopped right in front of where Sakura needed to go. Only wishing that Sasuke was here to see her. Then Sakura walked down; smiling for her best friend. She was happy that Ino got her happily ever after but somewhere in her gut. Sakura wished she had gotten hers. Sakura stopped in her maid of honor spot and placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. The mother and the daughter looked at each and smiled. Then the music cue for the bride started playing; everyone stood up. Sakura watched Shikamaru's face melt as he saw her. She smiled as Shikamaru looked at her. Really looked at; like it was the first time of seeing her.

When Ino made it to the alter; everyone sat down. Ino handed Sakura her bouquet of flowers. Sakura handed them to Kyoko; which the little girl smiled and smelled them. Just seeing her daughter that simply happy touched a place in her heart. Then vows were exchanged. The couple chose to write their own. Shikamaru's vows were full of laughter and love. Meanwhile Ino's was full of talk of soul mates and forever. The minister did the exchanging of rings and asked the crowd why they shouldn't be wed. Everyone was silent until someone's phone blared off. Sakura was mentally killing the person who was ruining Ino's wedding but she was confused why everyone was looking at her.

"Mommy. Your phone is ringing," chirped Kyoko as she tugged on Sakura's dress. She looked at Ino and the blond was giving her a glare. Sakura tossed her flowers onto the floor and fished her phone out of her purse. She fumbled but she opened it. Sakura put her phone to her ear with a greeting of the usual hello. Her eyes grew huge. There was no way. Then she flipped her phone shut and looked at Ino. The woman looked confused at first then she understood. Amazing that best friend's could read each others minds. "Go Sakura," whispered Ino. "I'll forgive you." Sakura beamed at the woman and she took Kyoko into her arms.

"Thank you," mouthed Sakura. Ino nodded her head. Sakura hustled down the aisle with Kyoko in tow. Her ears perked up when she picked up Ino's voice letting the minister know to continue. The doors slammed behind them. She bolted Kyoko to the car. Sakura reached into her bra and hit the beeper. The car unlocked; letting Kyoko climb into the back seat. Sakura climbed into the driver's side and threw the car into drive. "Mommy, where are we going?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a surprise," said Sakura as she looked into the mirror. She pulled up to their destination. Sakura got out of the car and Kyoko followed suit. Sakura held her hand out to Kyoko as they entered the hospital.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked a cheerful nurse at the counter. Sakura nodded her head and replied, "Uchiha Sasuke?" The nurse beamed,

"Oh? That cutie. It's the best news we had all day. Let me take you to his room." The nurse got out of her chair and started walking down the hall. Sakura quickly followed; dragging unhappy Kyoko down with her. The nurse suddenly stopped, "Okay. Here's your stop. By curiosity, what are you to him?" Sakura arched her eyebrow and held up her left hand.

"He's my fiance and the father to my child," stated Sakura with a smirk. The nurse reacted with an ugly face; apparently not liking the answer. Sakura didn't give a shit. The nurse walked by her; crashing into her shoulder. The whispered bitch as she walked by. Sakura smirked, "Kyoko, close your eyes." The little girl complied with her mother. Sakura flicked off the nurse and she watched the woman stomp in down the hall in an angry rage.

She laughed and the little girl looked up at her mother; not understanding what happened. Sakura let out a breath and put her hand on the door handle. She closed her eyes then threw the door open. Her eyes immediately landed on dark ones. She smiled and her heart thudded her chest. "DADDY!" Sakura watched as Kyoko bolted to Sasuke. He looked from Sakura to Kyoko back to her again. Sakura's eyes grew sad and she walked into the room; to the man's bedside. She cleared her throat and started talking,

"Sasuke. You've been in an coma for six years since that night," explained Sakura. She watched as the shock melted to his face. He looked at Sakura and took her left hand. Sasuke's eyes landed on her ring.

"You've been waiting this whole time?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head furiously. Hot tears threat to fall. "Yes," replied Sakura.

The man beamed at her, "Sorry it took me so long to come back to you." Sakura shook her head and jumped on him. The couple kissed like it was their last. Every touch was amplified to overwhelming sense of heat, love and passion. They kissed and completely forgotten about the child in the room. So much for the 'g' rating; some things children shouldn't see. Such as their parents making out. "Mommy? What's daddy doing?"

The parents froze and broke their kiss of a lifetime. Sakura smiled, "Daddy is happy to see mommy. Remember Kyoko," Sakura looked at Sasuke. Quickly passing information about their child to him, "Remember we came to see daddy every week. Do you remember all the things you talked to daddy about while he was sleeping?" asked Sakura. The little girl nodded and walked over to her parents. Sakura pulled the little girl onto the bed with them. Then Sakura continued,

"It's okay to tell daddy all those things," encouraged Sakura. The little girl moved her dark eyes to her father's. She tilted her head down shyly, "Daddy. I love you.. Mommy said you were sleeping for a long time. Did you dream of me?"

Sakura felt the tears rush back to her in full force. She refused to cry in front of the child. Mommy was strong. Nothing could shake her strength. Sakura stared at Sasuke; watching his reaction. She watched as he took the little girl into his arms and held her tight. "I dreamed of you every day." Then the little girl started to cry and Sakura couldn't hold back any more tears. Her lower lip trembled and one hot tear managed to roll down her cheek. The man laughed as he pulled his family into his arms. He was gone for six years but he had everything he had ever wanted with him now. Once the tears of both his girls dried up; Sakura spoke,

"Kyoko, tell daddy what you want to be when you grow up," smiled Sakura. Wiping the rest of the tears away. Kyoko looked at Sasuke and beamed.

"Daddy! I want to be a ballet dancer," exclaimed Kyoko. Sasuke looked at Sakura. The woman shrugged and smiled. Old dreams die hard. The man laughed and gathered his family in his arms. He smiled at the little girl chatting excitingly about a school play while he nodded. Then his eyes flickered to the woman he loved. He had everything and she smiled at him. They had a lot to make up for from missing six years. As soon as they got home. Sasuke was planning on making up for it. Big time. They had the rest of forever to live happily ever after with each other. He looked at Sakura and said, "That dress is ugly." It made Sakura laughed so hard she cried. Old habits definitely die hard.

THE END. Thanks for reading. Please review/ give feedback. Like I said before. Please look forward to my new story called Fall For Me. It's with my all time favorite couple SasxSaku. Just to warn you. It's not up yet. Ha. Kelso Out!


End file.
